Port Charles Revelation
by writer-always-n-forever
Summary: A very familiar vampire returns to Port Charles sixteen years after Secrets. Rafe is back in Heaven, and he and Alison's teenage daughter must find the courage to fight Caleb as other characters, old and new, fight battles of their own. Finished!
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! Thanks for your interest in my story, I hope you like it (comments appreciated!). I've been working on it for a long time and just found the site and thought I'd share it. I'll be adding all the chapters I've written soon, and more as I write them. Thanks again!  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Raven Kovich, at only sixteen, was one of the most beautiful girls ever to reside in Port Charles, New York. Then again, her goregous looks could be traced back to her parents. Raven's mother was Alison Barrington, a honey-sweet blonde with a heart as big as all of New York and conicidentally, a matching bank account. Raven's father, however, for whom she'd been named, was very special as well. Rafe Kovich had been allot of things in his life. And, he'd been alot of things after it, the most important of all, being Raven's father. You see, Raff came from a family of vampire slayers. His life's mission had been to kill Caleb Morley, a charmingly evil vampire who had ambled into Port Charles in 1991. Unfortunately, (But not for long) Caleb prevailed and killed Rafe. Rafe then went to Heaven and became an angel.  
  
Rafe was no ordinary angel. He was given a special mission by Ed, the superior angel, who he would also discover to be his father. The mission was to reunite the couples of Port Charles after Caleb had torn them apart once more, ten years after Rafe's death. Caleb had ambled back into town and wreaked havoc particularly on a wholesome young couple. He turned young Jack Ramsey into a vampire, and then entranced, seduced, and married Jack's girlfriend Livvie. Don't worry, though, Rafe set everything right. And in his time on earth fixing Caleb's mistakes, Rafe fell in love with Alison. They knew their time together was limited, but they spent every second together, and even had a symbolic marriage. And before Rafe left, they conceived the child that would bond them forever: Raven Angel Kovich.  
  
But that was sixteen years ago. Now Rafe was back in Heaven, Port Charles' couples were reunited once again, and that included Alison going back to Jamal, her first love. It was what Rafe had wanted for her before he left. Alison, Jamal, and Raven were a happy, normal family. Or so it seemed. See, Raven had no idea that her father had been a vampire-slaying angel, or that he had died twelve years before she was born. Alison had never known how to tell her, so she simply had not. But that was all about to change. 


	2. 2

Here's Chapter 2! Hope I'm hooking some of you, LOL.  
  
~Port Charles: Revelation~  
  
"Bye, Mom! I'm going to Christina's, all right?" Raven called as she swiped her car keys from the coffee table and tossed her long blonde curls over her shoulder. "Okay, sweetie. Be careful driving!" her mother called from the kitchen. "Kay!" Raven echoed as she walked out the door. Alison Barrington Kovich Woods (she went by Alison Woods nowadays) sat on the cushioned bench in her breakfast nook, sipping iced tea. It was a beautiful summer morning, and as she sat there soaking it up, Alison had no foreboding premonitions about what was to happen. Jack and Livvie Ramsey had no eerie feelings, either. They were at their own house, trying to tune out the sound of their seventeen year old son Eli's guitar riffs as he practiced with his band in their garage. They were bustling busiliy around their bedroom, getting dressed for work at the bike shop they co-owned with Alison and Jamal. "Okay, let's take this from the top," Eli's friend Storm said. Storm Everson, 18, was the band's lead singer, so what he said, went. The rest of the band, consisting of drummer Jaron Weeks, 17, and bassist Danny Thornhart, 18, nodded and prepared to start the song over again. Eli adjusted his grip on his guitar, and poised his pick. The shadow that passed over the wall of the garage made him strike a foul chord. "Aw, Eli, man! What gives!?" Jaron moaned, covering his ears. Eli wasn't listening. He sat his guitar on the amp and went out to the driveway. A strange man Eli had never seen before stood in the driveway. He was completely dressed in black. Black shirt, black pants, black boots, black trenchcoat. Even his long, wavy hair was black. He stared right through Eli. "Uh, can I help you?" Eli asked, tenatively approaching the man. The man studied Eli. He had short, spiky black hair, those same dark, entrancing eyes. He must be Livvie's son. "I'm looking for your mother," the strange man said in his manly voice. Eli was bewildered by him. Who could he possibly be? And what did he want with his mother? "Is she inside?" the man asked, lifting his draped arm to point at the house. "Who wants to know?" Eli asked, getting braver. The man tossed his head back a little and laughed. His hair blew in a sudden, chilly breeze. "You could say I'm.....an old friend of your mother's," he said deviously. Then, without waiting for Eli to reply, he approached the Ramsey's front door, his black boots clacking over the driveway. Eli watched him suspiciously. He didn't like this guy, whoever he was. "You know him?" Danny asked, coming up behind Eli. Eli jumped a little, as if coming out of a daze. "No." "Weird, man. He looks creepy." Pause. Then, "C'mon on, let's get back to practice," Danny urged, grabbing Eli's shoulder and turning him in the direction of the garage. "You know how patient Storm is," he added sarcastically as he headed back to the garage. "No! Wait!" Eli exclaimed under his breath, brushing away Danny's hand. Danny turned, confused. "I'm gonna see what this guy's up to," Eli whispered, sneaking around the back of the garage and hiding in the trees. He could see the stranger ringing the doorbell. His mother answered. When she opened the door, Eli saw her face contort into an expression of horror and disbelief. What is going on here? Eli wondered. And who is this guy? 


	3. 3

Raven picked up the cell phone from her passenger seat of her silver Jeep Liberty, and deftly dialed with her long pink fingernails. "Hello?" a voice very familiar to Raven answered. "Hey, Christina!" "Oh, hi, Ravey! What's up?" "Oh, you know, same old same old. So, are we still on for today?" "You know it! I was just about to 'go to your place'!" Christina said sarcastically, and then burst into giggles. "Well, I'm on my way now," Raven said. Suddenly, a nasty feeling embedded itself into her stomach. It struck Raven by surprise. She and Christina had covered for each other tons of times. Why was today different? "Hey, Christina, you wanna meet for cappuccino at the Recovery Room first? I mean, we haven't talked in awhile." "Sure......why not?" Christina agreed, confused. The urgency in Raven's voice made her response necessary. "All right- see you there in five- bye!" "Later!" Raven beeped off the phone and tossed it back into the seat. What's up with me? she thought. I'm not getting a guilty conscience now, am I?  
  
She couldn't have imagined why sneaking off to see Danny would suddenly feel so wrong now. She'd been doing so for more than a year. She and Christina would lie for each other, saying they were going to one another's houses, and then they'd go out with their boyfriends (Christina was seeing Michael Corinthos). It wasn't really that bad. Raven and Christina were not bad girls. Ali and Jamal knew that Raven was dating Danny. They simply didn't like her with him all the time, so they restricted her quite aptly. On the other hand, Lucy and Kevin were unaware of Christina's relationship. But Raven knew that, too. She and Christina told each other everything. Even though Christina was three years older at nineteen, they were best friends. They'd known one another since Raven's birth, Lucy having taken young mother Alison under her wing.  
  
Raven was jolted from her thoughts as the front bumper of her Liberty knocked over the trash cans in front of The Recovery Room. "Dammit!" Raven cursed as she hopped out and righted them. She brushed her hands off on her black capris and upon seeing Christina's car in the parking lot, sauntered in.  
  
"Hey!" Christina greeted her cheerfully from a table in the back. She grinned her pretty smile. Christina was also very pretty, with shoulder length brown curls and big blue eyes. She looked more and more like her real parents everyday. However, Kevin and Lucy didn't mention that. Christina Collins was unaware that she was actually Christina Scanlon, the daughter of Frank and Julie. She had found it odd, though, how Frank always looked at her so paternally, and was always so kind to her. She spent alot of time with Frank and his family. He and Karen had married and had two girls: Sascha, fourteen, and Anastasia, ten. Actually, Sascha was actually Ricky Garza's, the cute bartender at The Recovery Room. Sascha had been the result of Karen and Ricky's short romance. Ricky had wanted to be a part of her life, but he knew that Karen wanted to be with Frank, and so he'd let go, and Sascha had never known.  
  
"Hi!" Raven returned the greeting, trying to muster up adequate cheer of her own. She winked at Ricky, the cute bartender, who was wiping off the counter. Raven sat down across from Christina, who was sipping a vanilla cappuccino. "I thought you were meeting Danny," she said between slurps. "Yeah, I was, but he's practicing at Livvie and Jack's right now," Raven said quickly. "So? That's never stopped you before. You've been over there with him tons of times. Jack and Livvie don't know that your Mom doesn't want you to see him so much," Christina pointed out. "Well, I just wanted to see my best friend today, all right!?" Raven exclaimed exasperated. Christina sat her cup down. "Down, Killer! I was just asking!" she said, miffed. "I'm sorry, I just don't feel so good this morning," Raven said with a wave of her hand. Christina picked her cup up again and resumed drinking. "Yeah, me either. Something must be going around." "Yeah, maybe," Raven said absently. She was lost in thought again, wondering what had given her this uneasy feeling. She had to find out for herself. She had to go to Livvie & Jack's; she had to see Danny. 


	4. 4

* "Oh, my God....." Livvie breathed when she could finally speak. She stared terrifiedly into the familiar face. The face of the man who'd nearly ended her life. The face of the man she'd married all those years before. The face of a vampire, a vampire who died nearly eighteen years ago. "Hello, Olivia," Caleb said, placing one hand on the door frame. He tilted his head and studied her face. She had barely aged at all. She still looked like Olivia, his beautiful bride. "I've missed you," he said when Livvie didn't speak. He heard another voice from the past call out from inside. "Livvie, honey? Who is it?" Jack appeared in the doorway, and his jaw dropped. "Caleb," Eli his father say, sounding stunned, from his hiding place in the trees. What does he mean, he missed her? And why is he calling her Olivia? Why are Mom and Dad acting so weird? These questions prodded at Eli's brain. He was starting to get a headache. "But this is impossible.....you're dead! You died eighteen years ago, Caleb! I saw your body," Jack said, shaking his head at the vampire in his doorway. "Correction, my friend," Caleb said coyly. "You thought I was dead. But how can you ever be sure?" The slyness with which he said the last line chilled Jack to his core. "What are you doing here, Caleb? What do you want?" Livvie demanded in a frightened voice. Caleb laughed malevolently, and smiled at Livvie. It was that awful, entrancing smile. "Oh, Olivia. You know what I want." Livvie and Jack were shaken out of their shock by the crunch of gravel on the driveway. Raven's Jeep was approaching. Danny came out of the garage when he saw Raven's Jeep. He was happy to see her, as he was always was. But she seemed troubled today as she nearly ran to him. "Raven? What's the matter?" he asked, placing his hands on her hips and looking into her eyes. She shook her head. "I don't know, I just......" Raven's voice trailed off as she noticed the man standing on the porch. He noticed her, too. He turned to look at her, his eyes flashing. Raven suddenly felt sick, panicked. Wrong. There was something about this man.....he was the cause of Raven's uneasiness, she was sure of it now. She just wasn't sure why. She was also sure she had to get away from him. Fast. She broke free of Danny's embrace, jumped back into her car, and sped away, leaving Danny dumbfounded, and wondering what he had done. After she'd gotten a couple miles away from Jack and Livvie's place, she parked in a vacant lot to calm down. She was sweating, and breathing hard. Whoever that stranger at the door had been, she'd had quite an adverse reaction. What is happening to me? she wondered. She decided she had better go home and rest. She'd call Danny later and explain. * Meanwhile, back at The Recovery Room, Christina stumbled shakily out of the Ladies Room after losing her cappuccino. She felt awful. Ricky ran up to her. "Are you okay, Christina?" he asked. Christina smiled at him weakly, and nodded. She picked up her purse, and retreated to her black Jetta. What is wrong with me? she wondered as she turned the key in the ignition. She thought maybe the cappuccino was bad. She quickly discounted the thought, however, when it occurred to her she'd been sick all week. Maybe I ought to see a doctor, she thought. Yeah, that's what she'd do. She'd make an appointment with Dr.Martin tomorrow. Michael said Jake Martin was the best doctor in General Hospital. Christina disagreed. She thought that Karen, Ian, and Eve were all the best, but she preferred to see doctors she wasn't friendly with outside of the hospital. Christina pulled out onto the road, and drove back to the Lighthouse. 


	5. 5

* "All right, fine! You have a nice life, too!" Chris Ramsey yelled into the phone before slamming it down into the cradle. "Bad day, Ramsey?" Eve asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee in the staff room at the hospital. She resisted the urge to laugh. Chris had such awful luck when it came to love. "Aw, no. It's her loss," he said sarcastically, referring to Betsy, the pretty blonde he'd broken up with moments before. Eve poured a second cup and sat down across from Chris. She slid the coffee in front of him, and he offered a small grateful smile. "You know what you need?" she asked kindly. Chris chuckled. "Yeah, a girl as wonderful as you," he said, tracing the rim of the cup with his finger. Chris had asked Eve to marry him once, a long time ago. She'd said no right away. But it hadn't mattered. Eve wasn't his true love anyway. "Well, thanks, but no. I was going to say you need a dog, but yeah, maybe a girl as wonderful as me might help you out," Eve said jokingly. "I'm beginning to think that there aren't any more of you out there, Eve. I mean, Betsy was my twelfth failed relationship in nine years. Nine years! Nine years of my life, wasted, on these ignorant women," Chris said cynically. "You know, maybe you ought to just stop trying so hard. Someday, when you least expect it, Miss Right will come into your life," Eve said cryptically as she stood up. She pushed in her chair, and punched Chris lightly on the shoulder. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am trying too hard," he said, staring into his coffee. Eve washed out her cup and set it in the dish dryer. She shrugged her lab coat back on, picked up her clipboard, and headed towards the door. "Just give it some time, Ramsey," she said, giving him an encouraging look before pushing the door open and returning to her duties.  
  
* "Get out of here, now, Caleb," Jack said, trying to hide his fear. He knew, deep down, that once Caleb came into your life, it wasn't so easy to get him out. "Fine, Jack. I'll leave-for now. But you know I'll be back. And you know it, too, Olivia." Caleb grabbed Livvie's hand and kissed it. Livvie was too shocked to do anything except shiver. With that, Caleb walked off the porch. He waved at Eli, who was still in the trees, as he went down the driveway, and disappeared. Eli clambered out of the woods, and went around the back of the house so it looked like he had come from the garage. He noted that the band had left. "Who was that?" Eli asked, trying to sound casual. He ambled onto the porch with his hands in his pockets. Jack wrapped his arms around Livvie and rubbed her back. "Just someone we used to know," he said, staring out at the driveway. "But he's been out of our lives for a long time now, and it's going to stay that way," Jack finished. The tone in his voice perturbed Eli as much as the terrified look on his mother's face. He had to find out who this guy really was, and why he'd upset his mother so much. He had a feeling his parents wouldn't be of much help. The strange man in black was obviously not something that either of them wanted to discuss. Eli would just have to find out for himself. Somehow.  
  
* "Hi, honey. Home so soon? I thought you were going to Christina's?" Alison said, surprised, confused, and happy to see her daughter all at the same time. Alison was watering the plants in the kitchen when Raven walked in, looking positively green. "Yeah-I mean, I was, but, I'm just not feeling so good. Well, Christina wasn't either, so we decided to do it another time," Raven said, disoriented. She got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. "Oh, that's too bad. But you two see each other so much anyway, especially in the summer. So what's wrong? Headache, stomachache, what?" Alison said, sounding both chipper and sympathetic. She'd sat the watering can on the counter, and stood now with her hands folded across her chest. She still looked young and radiant in her mauve sundress. "I-I'm not sure. I just need to lie down for awhile and have some water, okay?" Raven said. It was obvious she didn't want to talk right now. Alison was mildly hurt. "Okay, sweetie. Let me know if you need anything," Alison said, and resumed her flower watering. Raven nodded as she went to the living room and slowly eased onto the plush couch. She sighed as she rested her head on the arm, and closed her eyes. Before long, she fell fast asleep. 


	6. 6

Ricky was still at work when the Scanlon girls, Sascha and Anastasia came in. It was always tugged at Ricky's heart whenever he saw Sascha, the older one. She had his dark hair, long, shiny tresses that were usually pulled up into some funky 'do, and dark, penetrating eyes. His eyes. He and Karen both feared that these traits would be a dead giveaway that Sascha was Ricky's child, not Frank's, but so far, so good. Of course, Frank knew. But he didn't mind. He thought that for all intents and purposes, he was very much Sascha's father. After all, he'd raised her, changed her diapers, taught her how to ride a bike, bandaged her boo-boos, and videotaped her Christmases, and it was Frank that she called Daddy, not Ricky. "Hey girls. Hi, Kiddo," Ricky said, reaching over the counter to ruffle Sascha's hair as he always had. But lately, Sascha had looked at him funny whenever he did things like that. "I'm not a kid. I'll be fifteen in four months, thank you," Sascha said, not meanly, while readjusting her knotted updo. She laughed and smiled at Ricky. She and Ana sat down on bar stools and Ricky got them their usuals- a Sprite with crushed ice and slices of lemon and lime for Sascha, and a Cherry Coke with extra cherries for Ana. "Thanks, Ricky!" Ana chirped as she took a big gulp of her drink. She then excused herself to go change the music on the jukebox. "How come you're always doing stuff like that?" Sascha asked, stirring her Sprite with her straw, and looking up at Ricky. "Like what?" Ricky asked quickly, his eyes averting her glance. He scrubbed furiously at the already gleaming countertop. "Like, messing up my hair, and calling me 'Kiddo', and buying my Sprites and stuff?" Sascha asked. Her tone was curious, not accusing, so Ricky felt confident enough to answer. "Because I like you!" he said jokingly. "You like me?" "Sure. I mean, I like to bug you," Ricky laughed as he tossed the cloth he'd been using to clean the bar at Sascha. Sascha just smiled. Ana returned, breaking the awkwardness. Ana was tall for her age, almost as tall as her sister, and she looked remarkably like Karen. But she had Frank's eyes. Even though she could wear her big sister's clothes (when she allowed her to), Ana was still a ten year old at heart. She began swiveling on her stool and humming along with the jukebox. "C'mon, Ana. Mom said to be back home by four," Sascha said cheerfully, and gently tugged at her sister's arm. Sascha slid off her stool and straightened her hot pink one shoulder dress, then primped her hair. "Bye, Ricky!" Ana said as Sascha ushered her out. "Later, Ana! Seeya, Sascha! "Seeya!" Ricky sat down behind the bar and wondered if he'd done the right thing in letting Frank raise her as his own. She had turned out to be a great kid, and Ricky felt partially responsible. He didn't know how great of a father he could've been. After all, he'd only been twenty-four when he'd gotten Karen pregnant, not to mention he'd just gotten out of jail months before. Karen and Frank had both been twenty-eight, and much more responsible. He always tried to convince himself that what he had done was right, but he'd always felt a little guilt, and tried to make it up to Sascha by being a nice guy and a good friend to her. He just hoped she wasn't getting suspicious.  
  
*  
  
Raven was roused from her nap by the ringing of the phone on the end table next to her head. She opened her eyes, disoriented, and reached over her head and pulled the phone off the hook. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey." Danny. "Oh, hi, baby. I was going to call you, but I fell asleep, I'm sorry- " "No, it's okay, babe. I was just worried about you," Danny said in his concerned voice. Raven sometimes thought it was Danny's voice that she'd initially fallen in love with. He'd inherited his father's Irish accent, and Raven found it terribly sexy. She'd fallen in love with the rest of him gradually, little by little, and completely. "Raven? You got it?" Jamal called from the stairs. "Yeah!" Raven called, covering the receiver with her hand. "I was just worried about you. You were acting kind of strange earlier. I wondered if something was wrong," Danny said. "Oh, no, I just....didn't feel well all of the sudden. It's weird. But I took a nap and I'm feeling a little better now," Raven explained. "Good, I'm glad. Well, I guess I'll let you recuperate a little more. You need your rest. Wouldn't want you getting sick now, would we?" "I guess not." "Bye, then. I love you," Danny said. Raven heard him kiss the phone, their little tradition. "Love you," Raven replied, smooching the phone. She hung up, and laid back down. She had lied to Danny, she didn't feel any better. The fact that she couldn't put her finger on what it was that was bothering her made her feel worse. She sat up, and strectched. She looked at the mantle clock. It was almost six. How long have I been out? she wondered. She stood up and wandered into the kitchen. She made herself a tomato sandwich for dinner, and then returned to the couch. She called Christina, to see how she was feeling. "Hello?" Christina croaked into the phone. "Hey," Raven said. "I was gonna ask you how you were doing, but I guess I don't have to. You sound lousy, doll. Are you okay?" "I'll live," Christina answered miserably. Raven and Christina chatted for awhile, then hung up. Just after Raven had hung up with Christina, Alison and Jamal emerged from the bedroom, looking exquisite. Jamal was in a silver shirt and black pants. Alison was in a royal blue dress, her hair in an elegant updo, diamonds at her neck. "We've got a dinner reservation at the club with Jack and Livvie, so we'll be out late tonight. Why don't you rent some videos and have Christina over?" Alison suggested. "Actually, she's sick, too, so....." Raven said, holding up her hand and then dropping it to her knee. "Oh, that's too bad, sweetie. Well, maybe you could have your own little movie night, then," Alison chirped in her cheery voice. "Maybe," Raven answered. She was cut off by the ringing of the phone.  
  
"Oh, I'll get that," Alison said, and clicked off to the kitchen in her Stiletto heels. Jamal reached out and placed his palm against Raven's forehead. She rolled her eyes up to look at him. "So what's the verdict?" she asked. "Oh, I don't know.....deadly, I think," Jamal said in a deep, falsely sincere tone. Raven gasped melodramatically. "No, it's weird, you don't even have a fever," he mused, serious now. Then he smoothed Raven's blonde hair back from her forehead, and kissed it. "That was Jack," Alison said, troubled, as she came out of the kitchen. "He and Livvie aren't feeling so good, so, they can't make it to dinner tonight," she said, sounding disappointed. "There must be something going around," Jamal said. "Yeah," Alison muttered. "You know what? You guys should go anyway. I'll be fine here," Raven encouraged. "Really? Are you sure?" Alison asked, stroking the side of Raven's face. "Yeah, honest." "Okay. We'll be back by midnight. Get to bed early, kay, Angel?" Alison said, calling her daughter by her nickname. Raven nodded and Jamal and Alison left. She stood by the window, her hand slitting the drapes just enough to watch as the Malibu pulled out of the drive. She shuddered, and sauntered across the room. Her fingers shook as she dialed the telephone. "Hello?" "Yeah, hi, Ian, it's Raven." "Oh, hello darlin'. How are you now?" Ian said heartily, his voice thick with Ireland. "Well, you know. Anyway, I was calling for Danny. Is he there, by any chance?" she asked. "Nope, sorry sweetie. My boy and his mother just went to the 'Mother/Son Benefit Dinner' for the hospital with Frank and Mary. Shall I tell him you called? Raven? You there, girl?" "Oh, yes, tell him, would you please? Thank you Ian. Bye, then," Raven said, shaken from her daze of disappointment. She carefully returned the phone to it's cradle, then changed her mind and picked it back up again. "Hi, Jack? No, I know you don't feel well, and I apologize for calling and bothering you, but actually, I was just wondering, is Eli there?" 


	7. 7

Chris was still sitting at the break table contemplating what Eve had told him when the crackle of the loudspeaker jolted him back to reality. "Dr. Ramsey , Code Blue. Dr. Ramsey, Code Blue to Emergency." Chris stood up and walked out of the break room, his thoughts already formulating his plan.  
  
* Sascha and Ana shut the door behind them as they returned home. Sascha looked around the living room, which was empty. "Mom? Dad?" she called, looking around. "Mom?" "Maybe there was an emergency," Ana said carelessly as she trotted off to her bedroom. Sascha cursed under her breath as she walked into the kitchen. She read the note secured to the fridge. Girls - There was an emergency call, Mom & I had to go in. Be home as soon as we can. Til then, Sascha's in charge. Order pizza and don't fight. Love you, Dad Sascha's eyes read the note quickly before her attention went to the photograph being magnetized on the fridge next to the note. It was of Karen, Frank, Sascha, and Ana at Victor and Mary's last Labor Day. Karen was laughing, and had her arm hooked around Frank's neck. Frank was grinning wildly, and holding Ana around the middle with one arm, and Sascha was leaning against his chest, holding his hand over her shoulder. She'd never paid much attention to the picture before, but something in it caught her eye this time. The dimple in her chin. She carefully studied Karen's face, none there. Ana didn't have dimples, either. The thing that bewildered her most though, was the fact that Frank was dimpleless.  
  
* Christina lay on her daybed, staring out the window into the churning sea. Although it had been a gorgeous morning and afternoon, as day gave way into evening, it looked as if a storm were conjuring up. She sighed, and rested her hands on her stomach, which was churning just like the water outside the lighthouse. Unable to get comfortable, Christina rolled over onto her side, and was greeted by the green numbers of her digital clock, informing her that it was nearly 8:00. She then realized she hadn't eaten anything since that morning at the Recovery Room. Maybe that was why she felt so nasty. Or at least she hoped so. She sat upright on her bed, then stood up slowly. She straightened the bodice of her denim jumpsuit, and then clacked down the hall on her wooden wedge platform heels, her brunette curls cascading supermodel-ically over her shoulders. Kevin was sitting in the living room reading when his daughter came down the spiral staircase. He turned to look at her from his seat on the sofa, and his breath caught in his throat. He'd been looking at Christina since she was three years old, and yet her beauty never ceased to amaze him. His heart swelled with pride everytime he saw her. Kevin only wished he could take some of the credit. "Hey, darling," he said, folding his newspaper. "Hi, Daddy," Christina sighed. "Something wrong, Christina?" Kevin asked, turning to look her in the face. She looked troubled. Kevin always knew when something was bothering her because she got this almost pouty countenance. Her blue eyes multiplied in size, and she bit her bottom lip. That was just how she looked right now. "Oh, no, Daddy, I'm just sort of hungry, so I was going to-" she said, jabbing her thumb toward the kitchen doors and beginning to make a break for the door, not wanting to talk to her father right now. Not about this. "Oh, good. You know, sweetie, you really ought to start eating a little more," Kevin said, walking over to her. "You're way too skinny!" he chuckled, patting her on the abdomen. Christina pushed his hand away and forced a smile. "Yeah, sure, Dad," she said. She tucked a lock of her hair behind an ear, brought one of her French manicured fingernails to her mouth and began to chew before strutting into the kitchen. Kevin stood at the foot of the stairs, newspaper under his arm, slightly miffed. As he watched the kitchen door swing back and forth, he wondered what was bothering Christina. When Christina entered the kitchen, she made a beeline for the fridge. She tore one arm away from her stomach to yank the door open, quickly returning it to it's place above her other arm as soon as she felt the chill on her face. She peered into the fridge, perusing the selection. Nothing sounded appetizing, but she knew she had to eat something, so she hauled out a head of Romaine lettuce and a bottle of Roka bleu cheese dressing. No sooner had she set the stuff on the counter than her mother Lucy bounced through the door with grocery sacks. "Oh, hi, honey!" she chirped cheerfully, setting the bags down and kissing Christina on both of her cheeks. She pulled back, mildly concerned. "Ooh, you're cheeks are a little warm, sweetie, are you feeling okay?" she asked, pressing her hand against Christina's forehead. Christina shrugged, shoving a forkful of lettuce into her mouth. She chewed thoughfully for a moment, then swallowed. "Well, let me know if you want me to get you anything from the pharmacy later, okay?" she said, resuming her cheerful demeanor. Christina only nodded. She put down her fork, and walked briskly out onto the porch, leaving a plate of salad with only one missing bite on the counter, and two confused parents, who were both now in the kitchen. "Hey, Luce, did Christina seem a little.....strange to you?" Kevin said, putting his hands on his hips and staring at his daughter, who stood on the balcony overlooking the ocean, appearing as though she had the weight of the world on her frail shoulders. "Oh, I don't know, you know teen girls, Doc. I mean, Livvie must've gone thorugh this very same thing, right? I wouldn't worry about it," Lucy clucked, fussing with his shirt collar, then pulling him close to her with his tie, and kissing him before bopping out of the room. Kevin wasn't so sure. Something was bothering Christina, and he had to find out what. 


	8. 8

"Hello?" Eli said into the phone, sounding somewhat surprised. "Hey, Eli, it's Raven," Raven replied, trying to sound casual. "Oh, hi. What's up?" "Well, actually, I was just wondering what you were doing tonight, you know, if maybe you wanted to come hang out or something," she said, trying to disguise the pleading in her voice. "No, no. I mean, no, I'm not doing anything. I can hang out, sure," Eli said quickly, trying to disguise the excitement in his voice. "Great!" Raven said, bouncing on her tiptoes. She was ecstatic that she wouldn't have to be alone, feeling like this. "So did you want to come over, or go out someplace?" Eli said, trying not to sound too eager. Just casual, friendly. "Actually, I was sort of hoping you could come over here," Raven said slowly. Gosh, I hope I'm not leading him on or anything!, she thought. "Yeah, okay. I can do that. But, what about Danny? I mean, why did you call him, or Christina? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Eli asked curiously. Raven sighed and began to twirl a strand of her blonde hair around her finger. "Well, Danny had this thing with his Mom, and Christina's been kinda sick lately," she said testily. "Oh, I see, so uh, I'm like, third on your list?" Eli crooned suavely, teasing. "No! No, not at all! I-" Raven exclaimed, panicked that she'd hurt Eli's feelings. "Relax, Rave! I'm just kidding, I'm sorry! Calm down!" Eli laughed. "I'll be over in a few minutes," he said, and hung up. As soon as she'd gotten off the phone, Raven rushed around the living room, trying to de-romanticize it as much as she possibly could. It was a tough mission, considering Alison's ravishing decorating job. The living room of the small condo was draped in deep purples and creamy ivories, complete with plenty of candles and floral adornments, as well as tons of black and white photographs strategically located at various places. There were pictures of Raven, of course, ranging from birth to last month, pictures of Alison herself, pictures of Jamal, pictures of Jamal and Ali together, pictures of the three of them together, pictures of Kevin, Lucy, and Christina, pictures of Danny and Raven, pictures of Livvie, Jack, and Eli, even a Glamour Shot of old Amanda Barrington, who'd passed on nine years before. Raven's favorite picture of she and Danny was displayed in a silver frame above the fireplace. It was of the two of them on their one year anniversary, which had been five and a half months ago. It was a close-up shot, that showed only their ribcages up, but it was adorable. Danny was laying his stomach on the ground in Alison's garden, surrounded by pink and white roses, and Raven was laying on her stomach on top of his back, her head resting gently on his, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and their hands were entwined. They both had the most genuine smiles on their faces, and looked as completely and totally in love as they were in real life. The reason it was Raven's favorite was because right next to it hung an identical photo of her parents, Alison and Rafe Kovich. They were in the exact same spot, the exact same position, with the exact same euphoric expressions. The only difference was that they were facing the opposite direction, so it looked as if the two young couples were looking at one another. Raven had spent countless minutes staring at that photo. After stopping to gaze at the photograph of her parents for a moment, Raven resumed her mission to platonicize the living room. She wondered if she should change her outfit: was a yellow sequined tube top paired with black capris too..sexy? She decided it would be fine. She then called Eli back to ask him to bring a movie. A comedy, not a romance. At 8:30, Eli showed up with pizza, pop, and the movie 40 Days and 40 Nights. Raven briefly panicked because of the movie's sexual nature, but it would be fine. Eli would be cool. And he was. For awhile. 


	9. 9

"Livvie, everything will be okay, I promise.....Caleb's been away for so long, and I'm not about to let him back into our lives now," Jack said soothingly, stroking Livvie's hair. He only hoped that he could keep that promise. Caleb was powerful, more powerful that anything or anyone Jack had ever encountered. But Caleb had been stopped once, and he would be stopped again. But Jack wasn't going to let him get so far this time. Livvie, however, was not so confident in her husband. She, too, knew how powerful Caleb was, and she was frightened. This couldn't happen to her, not again. She'd barely had the strength to live through it the first time around, when she'd been a spry twenty-something. She was older now. But maybe that meant she was wiser, too. Wise enough to keep out of Caleb's grasp. She only hoped so.  
  
* When Chris finally got home that night, it was actually the morning. Almost one-thirty, to be exact. He was exhausted, but he needed a drink. He sluggishly trudged directly over to his mini-wet bar as soon he as was through the door of his apartment. My bachelor pad of more than fifteen years! he thought cynically, pouring himself a martini. He sank into his leather chair and drained the glass. He was sick of sitting at home alone every night, drinking. Okay, so the drinking wasn't so bad, it was just he didn't have anyone to drink with. It seemed that everyone else in Port Charles was coupled and happy. There was Lucy and Kevin, the trusty power- couple; Ian and Eve, who were as romantically in love as the day they'd been married; Jack and Livvie, who'd overcome so much to be where they were now: perfectly in love and blissfully happy (Chris was unaware of the events of the day thus far), Alison and Jamal, who seemed destined to be together; and Frank and Karen, who were the ideal of what a married, family- oriented couple should be. Chris sighed, and bit the olive off his stirrer. He felt remorseful as he wrapped his brain around the last thought. He knew he was way past the chance of ever becoming father. Wasn't he? After all, he wasn't thirty anymore. Heck, he wasn't even forty anymore! He tried to brush the thought away as he'd been doing for the past decade and a half of his life. He'd been so sure he'd wanted children. Even in the brief time he'd been a "father", he'd loved every minute of it, and had been actually happy. Happy, when it was just him, Christina, and Julie. Chris was convinced that Julie was, or had been, anyway, the love of his life. She'd been beautiful, sweet, and smart, but sadly, most of all, Julie was misunderstood. In Chris's eyes, at least. His heart had broken for her when the town had turned on her, calling her crazy for wanting to protect her own daughter. She could've raised her, he would've helped. He'd wanted to. But that had all changed the day that Julie had suddenly come back into Chris's life, into everyone's life, for that last precious moment. In that time, Julie had announced that she was dying, and had given toddler Christina to Lucy and Kevin to be raised. That had been seventeen years ago, though. But Chris had never stopped loving Julie, never stopped wanting her back. Never stopped comparing every woman he dated to her and deciding she wasn't good enough, whoever she was, simply because she wasn't Julie. Nobody would ever take Julie's place in Chris Ramsey's heart. For him, Julie would always be the one that got away, always and forever.  
  
*  
  
Sascha had sent Ana to bed hours ago, but she'd had to wait up for her mother. She had to talk to her. Things just weren't adding up right. She'd just come to realize how odd Ricky's actions were, not to mention biased toward her. And then there was that photograph. "Hi, honey. What are you doing up so late?" Karen asked, coming through the door. She set her medical bag next to the door and began to take off her coat. "Mom! I'm glad you're home. Listen, I was wondering, could we look at some pictures? Like, old pictures? Of me. You know, baby pictures?" Sascha asked, hopping off the couch. Karen heaved a sigh and took her daughter's face in her hands. "Sascha. It's two A.M. I've been working since ten A.M. yesterday. I need some sleep! We'll do this another time, okay?" By the way she said it, Sascha doubted that they would. But she had to keep trying, something was up. First, there were her initial suspicisions, and now, her mother had just confirmed them by her off putting attitude. She flopped down onto the couch, feeling discouraged and unsettled. What could she possibly be hiding? 


	10. 10

* Eli pulled the old stretch/put arm around her shoulder trick about halfway through the movie. Raven repeatedly picked his arm off and set it back at his side, scootching away from him and turning up the volume. She and Eli had always been such good friends, so why was he being such a creep now? Thank God! Raven thought as the phone rang. She decided to answer on the phone in the kitchen, it would give her an excuse to get up and away from Eli. "Excuse me a sec, Eli," she said, jumping to her feet and hightailing it to the kitchen. "But there's a phone right-" Eli began, beckoning to the phone on the coffee table. "I DON'T CARE!" Raven called as the kitchen door swung behind her. Once she was safe in the private sanctuary of the kitchen, she swiped the phone of the wall and answered. "Hello?" "Hey, baby. It's me," Danny said. "Oh, hi! I tried calling you earlier," Raven said, smiling even though he could not see her. "I know, my dad told me." "So how did the benefit go?" "Oh, you know, same old biddies who've been pinching my cheeks since I was born," Danny joked. Raven laughed. "So, are you still feeling okay?" Danny asked with his Irish accent shining through. "Uh, yeah..." Raven said slowly. "Good, cause I thought maybe I could come over and-" "NO!" Raven spat quickly. She regretted it right after she'd said so. She smacked herself on the forehead. "What?" Danny asked, confused. "I-I just meant that...my parents are out, and I'd be in deep if they came home and you were here with me," Raven stammered, hoping it would be good enough. It was harder than hell to lie to Danny. "Oh," Danny said, sounding sad and offended. "No, baby, no! I didn't mean finding you here, I meant finding anyone here without them knowing, you know?" Raven said, feeling worse every second. "Oh, okay. I miss you, though. Can I see you tomorrow?" Danny asked, sounding relieved. "I'd love that." "Great. I love you, Raven," Danny said, kissing the phone. "Love you too. See you tomorrow." "I can't wait. Bye," Danny said before hanging up. Raven wondered as she replaced the phone on it's cradle why she felt so guilty about having Eli here. It was no big deal, after all, he was just a friend. She wasn't ashamed or anything. But if you aren't ashamed, why didn't you mention it to Danny? she prodded herself. "Raven?" Eli's voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Are you coming?" he asked, leaning into the kitchen. Raven smiled and nodded before striding into the living room. After she got there, she changed her mind. "Eli, you know what? Maybe we should do this another time," she said, grabbing him by the shoulder and walking him towards the front door. "What? Why?" Eli asked, confused and feeling gypped. "Just go, Eli!" Raven slammed the door. "Wait a minute...what's this about? Raven! Who was on the phone?" Eli called from the porch, banging on the front door. "Good night, Eli!" Raven called out as she clicked off the television and sat on the couch. She wasn't quite sure how long she'd been sitting there when she heard another knock on the door. Irritated, she stomped over to the door, and threw it open. "I said good-night!" she yelled huffily. "Oh, Danny, it's you!" she said, relieved. "Yeah....expecting someone else?" he asked suspiciously. He was holding a pot in his hands. "No, I just....what's that?" Raven asked, embarassed, changing the subject. "My mom wanted me to bring you some soup," Danny said dejectedly, holding out the pot. "Aw, how sweet! Tell her thanks for me." Raven took it from him and walked into the kitchen. Danny followed her. "So what was that you were saying earlier?" Danny asked, leaning against the counter. Raven closed the refrigerator door and sighed. "Danny. I told you, it was nothing!" she insisted. She breezed past him into the living room. What is up with her? Danny thought. He wandered into the living room, where he sat on the couch next to his girlfriend. She looked distracted. He put his arm around her. Finally, Raven felt safe, almost normal again as she rested her head on his chest. "Danny, look....." Raven began, sitting up. Danny put his finger over her lips, and quieted her. Then he kissed her. She pushed him away. "I need to talk to you," she persisted, her hand on his chest. "I bet you wouldn't have so much to say with me in your mouth," Danny said seductively, pulling her over to him again and kissing her. Raven kissed back for a moment, and then stopped. "Danny, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed," she said, standing up and starting for the stairs. "Want some company?" Danny asked jokingly. Raven shook her head without looking back.  
  
* The next morning at GH, Chris seemed alot more optimistic. He had a big grin on his face as he approached Colleen at the front desk. "Well, hey there, Dr. Ramsey! Looks like you're in a fine mood," she said cheerfully. She smiled warmly, and Chris returned it without his usual grumbling. "Good morning, Colleen. I need to see the schedule, please," Chris said. "Oh? Taking some time off?" Colleen chirped, handing the manila folder to Chris. He smiled. "Yes I am!" "Great! You deserve it! You've been working way too hard lately!" Colleen replied. "Ramsey's not the only one around here who's been working hard!" exclaimed Eve as she approached the desk with an armful of clipboards. She smiled at Chris. "Taking a vacation? What will I do without you?" she teased. "Well, it's not exactly a vacation. It's more of a.....quest," Chris remarked. Eve looked confused. "A quest?" Chris nodded. "Quest for what?" interjected Colleen. Chris took a deep breath. "I'm going to find Julie." 


	11. 11

Christina cranked up her stereo as she ran into her bathroom for her daily morning vomit session. She had been desperately trying to keep it from Lucy and Kevin. "Christina? Could you turn that down, please? I mean, I know you love PYT, but this is a bit ridiculous!" Kevin yelled, pounding on Christina's door. "Sorry!" Christina yelled back, pulling her hair back from her tear- streaked face. She weakly crawled across her floor, and reached up, turning down "A Girl Can Dream" a few octaves. She wiped the tears from her eyes and covered her mouth with one trembling hand. No way, this is not happening to me! she thought helplessly. "Christina, honey? Are you coming down? We're supposed to meet Serena and JR in 20 minutes!" Lucy said, knocking on Christina's door. Oh no! she thought. She had forgotten about breakfast with Serena and JR! She'd already made her doctor's appointment with Dr. Martin! Now what? Serena was her twenty-nine year old sister, and JR Chandler was her much older boyfriend. Actually, he was only seven years older, but still. Christina was jealous, because he was very handsome, and her boyfriend, Michael, was......well, he was just plain looking. Red hair wasn't exactly breathtaking, but he was so damn charming. After all, he'd gotten Christina to fall for him, hadn't he? "I'll be down in a minute," Christina answered, hoping her nauseousness would pass soon. She rushed in the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup.  
  
* "What are you doing up so early?" Frank asked, coming into his kitchen. Sascha was sitting at the island, eating toast. "It's eight o'clock," Sascha said, flicking crumbs off her fingers. "Isn't that early for you?" Frank replied, chuckling as he buttoned his paramedic uniform. "Yeah, well, I wanted to talk to Mom before she went to work," Sascha said, handing a piece of toast to Frank. He thanked her, took a bite, and chewed thoughtfully. "What about?" he asked. Sascha started to answer, then paused. Maybe her dad could help her. "Daddy? Why am I the only one in this family that has dimples?" she asked, trying not to sound too concerned. "What are you talking about? Your grandpa Scanlon had the most prominent dimples you ever saw!" Frank answered quickly, ruffling Sascha's hair. "Really?" she asked, looking up at Frank. "Sure, baby!" Frank reassured her. He kissed her on the cheek and went off to work. Sascha scolded herself for being so silly. She hadn't even thought of her grandparents. Still, why hadn't her mother let her see any baby pictures? She was exhausted, Sascha! she told herself as she put her plate in the sink. For some reason, she couldn't get past this funny feeling. "Hey, sweetheart!" Karen said as she emerged from the bedroom in her work uniform. "Oh, hi, Mom. Look, do you have a sec before you go to work?" Sascha asked, getting up. "Well, of course, Sascha, I always have time for you!" Karen insisted. Didn't have time last night, though, did you? Sascha thought, but she didn't say it. "I was just wondering about those baby pictures. I wanted to look at them today. If you've got a minute to get them before you go to the hospital," Sascha said. Karen got a funny look on her face, and quickly slung her purse over her shoulder. "Actually, Sascha, I'm running kinda late today, so-" "Then why don't you just tell me where they are? I'm sure I could find them," Sascha interrupted. "You know what? I'm not even sure of where they're at, exactly. I'll find them for you this weekend, Sascha. Just find something else to do today, all right? I've got to go," Karen said with a sharpness in her voice that Sascha wasn't used to. With that, Karen rushed out of the door. "What's with Mom?" Ana asked, padding into the kitchen in her pajamas. That's exactly what I want to know! Sascha thought.  
  
* Livvie hadn't slept well the night before, so Jack had let her sleep in. He had felt guilty about going to the bike shop and leaving her alone with Caleb lurking around, but what choice did he have? Vampires or not, they still had to pay the bills! She had finally woken up at 10:00, and then she'd remembered. Caleb was here yesterday. He's back. She tried to push the thought away as she got out of bed and dressed. She crept into the living room, as if Caleb were hiding in every corner. She was so tense she didn't even hear the footsteps behind her.  
  
* Livvie hadn't been the only one to oversleep that morning. It was nearly eleven before Raven hauled herself out of bed. Her rest had been fitful as well, and she felt cranky. She'd put on a coffee brown baby tee and tan corduroy pants and wandered downstairs after throwing her blonde hair up in a messy knot. When she got into the kitchen, she halved a grapefruit and sat down with it on the porch. It was another beautiful day, so she couldn't understand why she still felt awful. Maybe she was coming down with something. As she consumed the grapefruit, she remembered the strange dream she'd had the night before. It had been about that strange man she'd seen on Livvie and Jack's porch. She couldn't recall all of it, but she knew he'd been in it. Raven heard the phone ring. She wondered why her mother didn't answer it, but she assumed she'd gone to the bike shop already. Jamal would be there too, by now. She jogged into the house and tossed the gutted grapefruit remains into the trash before answering the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?" "Raven, thank God!" "Christina?" Raven asked. It wasn't a question of identity, but more of concern. "Yeah. Raven, look, you've got to come over!" Christina pleaded, sounding urgent. "Why? What's wrong?" "Listen to me! Just come over and act like you've got some big emotional issue. I need you here, please!" Christina begged. Raven's heart went out to her, and she had to help her best friend. "What's this about, Christina?" "I can't tell you over the phone! Just get over here, fast!" Click. Raven didn't stop long to think about what a strange call it was before she darted to her Jeep and sped to the Lighthouse. 


	12. 12

* "Excuse us, Colleen," Eve said politely as she put her hand on Chris's shoulder. She led him away from the desk so she coud speak to him in private. "What are you talking about, go find Julie?Chris, I mean, I know none of us wants to think about it, but," she lowered her voice before continuing, "Julie's dead," she finished. "C'mon, Eve! How do we know that for sure?" Chris protested happily.  
  
"Chris! Think about it! Why would she have given Christina to Lucy? You know how much Julie loved that little girl! And no offense, but Julie wasn't exactly......thinking straight all the time. She may very well have been trying to get attention. Besides, if she was alive, where is she, and why isn't she here with you and Christina?" said Eve. "That, Lambert, is what I am going to find out," Chris remarked. Eve brushed her hair out of her face and sighed. She put her hand on one hip, and looked at Chris sympathetically. Poor guy , she thought. He's been through so many awful relationships, he's regressing to his dead first love! It was a terribly sad scenario. Maybe this vacation thing wasn't such a bad idea for Ramsey after all. "But, Chris, think about this logically. Where would you start? And, if by some odd twist of fate you do find Julie, what are you going to do?" she asked. "I don't know," Chris answered honestly. "What I know is that I'll never be at peace with what happened to Julie until I know. This is just something I should have done a long time ago, and I'll feel better once I've got a little closure." With that, Chris walked away. I hope so, Ramsey. I just hope you find what you're looking for, whatever it is. Eve said to herself.  
  
*  
  
"Mom?" Livvie's heart skipped a beat when she heard her son's voice. She jumped, and then smiled reassuringly at Eli. "What is it, Eli?" she asked, trying to smooth over her tone. "Uh, Alison's here," he said, pointing toward the front porch before passing Livvie to get to his room. Livvie was bathed with relief. She hurried to the door to let in her best friend. "Hi, hon," Alison crooned, smoothing Livvie's hair as she came through the door. Livvie closed it behind them and led Alison into the quaint living room where the two of them sat down on the plush black sofa. "You look rough," Alison said softly as she held Livvie's face in her hands. Livvie was holding back tears. "Gee, thanks," she said, forcing a little laughter. "No, Livvie, I just meant that you look tired. Like something's bothering you. Is it Jack?" Alison asked. Livvie shook her head and looked up at Alison with tears in her eyes. She quickly looked away when she felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Livvie? What's the matter? C'mon, you can tell me!" Alison insisted gently as she took Livvie's hands. Livvie carefully tugged one of her hands out of Alison's girp so she could brush away her tears. She replaced it afterwards, though. She looked Alison in the eyes, and took a deep breath. "Alison," she said intensely, "Caleb's back."  
  
* Christina paced impatiently across her bedroom floor, keeping one eye on the window, waiting for Raven to come and rescue her. She just hoped she'd get there in time. She didn't have to worry long, though, because within ten minutes of hanging up with her, Raven faithfully showed. "Christina! Raven's here! Make sure you don't take too long, we're already late to meet your sister!" Lucy called up the stairs. "Kay!" Christina called as she bounded down the steps, clad in a pink and gray striped polo tee shirt and white pants. "Hey," Christina said sorrowfully, pouring on the drama. Raven was good. She had smeared eyeliner and everything. She sniffed loudly, and hugged Christina just as Kevin came into view. "Daddy," Christina began pitifully, rubbing a now - sobbing Raven. "She's been having a really rough time lately. I can't just abandon my best friend when she needs me so much." "Christina-" Kevin said, with a warning in his tone. He was starting to protest. Christina couldn't let this happen. "Dad! I can eat breakfast with Serena anytime. Raven needs me now. Please tell my sister and JR that I'm sorry, but I can't do it today," she said, leading a tearful Raven upstairs, secretly Yes! ing inside. Kevin sighed and threw up his hands. "All right, then. Have it your way. Lucy, come on." Once Christina had watched her parents' car pull out of view, she flopped down on her bed and grimaced at Raven, who was seated at the foot of the bed. "So what's the big deal? I thought you liked seeing Serena," Raven interrogated. " I do. I just had to do something else today, and I needed you. To get me out of Commitment Number One, and to help me with Commitment Number Two," Christina said with a quivering voice. "Christina? What's the matter? What's your other 'commitment?' And why are you so upset?" Raven asked seriously, putting her hand over Christina's. "This cannot leave this room," Christina said tersely. Raven crossed her heart with her fingers. "Okay," Christina sighed, then took a deep breath. "I think I might be pregnant." 


	13. 13

Hey there! Thanks to everyone who's been reading, and thanks for all the nice reviews! I am glad you like the story, I have a lot fun writing it! Anyway, on with the story!  
Sascha coughed as her lungs filled with dust and her nostrils filled with a musty mildew odor. She hadn't been up in the attic since......had she ever been up here at all? She was sure this was where her parents would keep the pictures. Besides, she'd already ransacked the rest of the house and found nothing. She'd made sure to clean everything up, so her mom wouldn't have any clue of her snooping around.  
  
I shouldn't have to snoop! Why shouldn't I be able to see my own baby pictures? Sascha thought as she looked around the attic. There was alot of stuff up there. Boxes and cartons, trunks, an old medical dummy (most likely from Frank's CPR courses), and all of she and Ana's baby junk. She began to poke around, reading the labels on the boxes. Ana's Baby Stuff, Sascha's Baby Stuff, Dishes, Christmas Decorations, Old Scrubs,....Sascha sighed, discouraged. She sat back, and her elbow bumped a stack of ancient newspapers. They fluttered to the ground, and as she stood up to put them back, she noticed a small box. The lid read Photos . How could I have missed this? Sascha wondered as she looked at the box, which was tied shut with string. She then realized that she was standing in the back corner of the attic. As if her parents were trying to hide them. But why?  
  
Sascha sat down right where she was and began to untie the box. Finally, she lifted the lid, and found herself looking at a picture of her mother and father toasting at the Recovery Room. She sorted through photo after photo, and found nothing significant. There were no pictures of herself until she was three or four. Why weren't there any baby pictures of her? There were baby pictures of Ana, even baby pictures of her parents, but none of her. Where could they be?  
  
*  
  
Chris was on break in the staff room when Frank came in. "Hey, Chris," Frank said as he sat down across from him. "Hello, Frank. What's new?" Chris asked idly. "Well, I overheard you this morning. When you were talking to Eve," Frank began. Chris shifted in his seat.  
  
"About Julie," Frank finished. Chris didn't know what to say to that. He didn't have to say anything, because Frank wasn't letting him get a word in edgewise. "Look, what I'm getting at, is I want to help you find her," he said, raising his eyebrows at Chris.  
  
*  
  
"Livvie, what did you just say?" Alison asked, holding Livvie away from her at arm's length. Livvie nodded at her. "It's true, Alison." "But that's just impossible. Caleb died years ago!" Alison protested gently. "That's what I thought, too, but Alison, he's not. I saw him," Livvie said. "What? When?" "He came here last night." Alison couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then again, death wasn't always a definite end in Port Charles. Alison knew that better than anyone.  
  
"Alison, how are we going to stop this?" Livvie sobbed. Alison was silent for a moment. "I don't know. I don't know if we can stop him. I mean, Rafe is gone, and he can't come back," she said finally.  
  
Livvie began to cry again as her son watched from the hallway. Caleb? Was that his name? Dead? No way, no dead guy is stalking my mom, uh-uh. Eli thought. He didn't believe in such nonsense. At least not yet.  
  
"Livvie, please, don't cry. I'm sure we'll figure out something. I just need to think....."Alison coaxed as she hugged her best friend who was falling apart before her eyes. The truth was, she already was thinking. Thinking she had to talk to the one person who knew more about vampire slaying than her late husband - Lucy.  
  
*  
  
Back at the Lighthouse, Raven was feeling the same disbelief her mother was experiencing at the Ramsey's.  
  
"Pregnant?" she hissed. "Christina, are you serious?" "Yeah, I think so. I mean, I haven't been to the doctor yet, but I'm pretty sure," Christina said nervously. Her eyes darted around as they always did when she was uncomfortable. "You'd better get to the doctor, then!" Raven urged.  
  
"I know, I know. I made an appointment, but then I forgot that I was supposed to meet Serena and JR this morning. That's why I needed you to come bail me out," Christina replied. "Should I go with you?"  
  
Christina fidgeted on her daybed. "I really appreciate that, Raven, but see, I haven't even mentioned it to Michael yet, and I think I might need to do that alone," she said. Raven nodded. She did not like Michael Corinthos. He was a crook, just like his father. And he didn't treat Christina right.  
  
"So what do you think he'll say?" Raven asked. Christina shrugged. "I suppose he'll want to marry me, you know, to protect his reputation," she said dismally. Raven pretended to be oblivious to her knowledge of Michael's being a total jerk. "Isn't that what you want?" she asked.  
  
Another half-hearted shrug from Christina. "I don't know. I guess so. I mean, I always thought I did, but not like this. I want to get married because I'm in love, not because I have to," she said. "Do you love him?" Christina didn't even bother to shrug this time. "I have to now, don't I."  
  
It wasn't a question. Raven's heart went out to Christina. Being pregnant was bad enough, but on top of that, the father was a Corinthos, and one Christina's parents weren't aware she was dating. "Well, I better get going, or I'll be late for my appointment," Christina said, getting off her bed and grabbing her handbag.  
  
"Do you want me to wait here for you?" Raven asked. Christina shook her head. "No, that's okay. I'll call you." Raven nodded, secretly upset. She was hoping that Christina would need her some more, her problems were a welcome distraction from the same strange feeling as yesterday. 


	14. 14

Sascha wrinkled her nose in disgust with herself. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. But she had to find out why there were no baby pictures of her. She'd completely scoured the attic, and found nothing more. This was her last resort.  
  
She stood in her parents' closet, staring up at the top shelf. She stood on the small stepladder that she'd found in the laundry room closet, and began rooting around. The top shelf was where Karen and Frank "hid" everything. She and Ana had been snooping there for Christmas and birthday presents for as long as they could remember. Karen and Frank had never been the wiser. Sascha poked and prodded, shoving items out of her way, until she came to a tiny pine lockbox, shoved furthest back in the corner, and covered by numerous shoe boxes. As soon as she'd picked it up, she'd noticed a dusty manila envelope that had been concealed beneath the box. It was unlabeled. She snatched that up, too, and stepped off the ladder and out of the closet.  
  
She smuggled the box and the envelope back to her bedroom, and sat down on the floor. She sat the two things out in front of her, not sure if she wanted to see what was inside. What if there are adoption papers in the envelope? she thought. Would confirming her suspicision really make her feel any better? She didn't know, and she really didn't care. She had to find out what her parents were hiding.  
  
Since the box was locked with a Padlock and Sascha had no key, she decided to start with the envelope. Just as she was twisting the brass fastener open, she heard footsteps approaching. Startled, she hurriedly crammed the box and envelope under her bed, and swiped a magazine from her nightstand. Lo and behold, someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" she called, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. "Me!" cried a small, familiar voice. Ana. "What do you want?" "I was wondering if you wanted to go to movies with me," she called through the door hopefully. Sascha felt a twinge of guilt. Ana was about the best little sister anybody could ask for. She was polite and sweet. But Sascha really had more important things to concern herself with right now than watching any movies.  
  
"I'm actually sort of busy right now, Ana. Could we do it next week?" she asked, opening the door and looking at her younger sister.  
  
"But camp starts next week," Ana said sorrowfully. Sascha had forgotten. Ana was attending a 3 month long orchestral camp. Her life's ambition was to one day be the best cellist in the New York Philharmonic, and she was well on her way.  
  
"That's right....." Sascha mumbled, tapping her fingertips on the doorframe. Ana stood in front of her, waiting. "All right, fine. Let's go," she said, swiping her purse. She just hoped she got home before her mother.  
  
*  
  
"You want to help me find Julie?" Chris repeated. It was now his turn to raise his eyebrows. Frank nodded.  
  
"I don't know, Scanlon....." Chris began to protest. "Wait, wait, wait," Frank began, holding up his hand. " I cared about her too, you know." Chris laughed sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "You cared about her? Frank, Julie was my wife. And I just think this is something 'I need to do alone," Chris retorted.  
  
"Yes, Chris, I know that. But she was the mother of my daughter," Frank added. Chris nodded, using sarcasm again. "Oh, that's right, your daughter. You mean the one that Kevin and Lucy have raised for the past 15 years? That daughter? Your little drunken mistake with my wife?" he said viciously. Frank's eyes burned with fury.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my decision to give her away, it was Julie's. And I supported her, unlike someone who wanted to kidnap her and Julie," he shot back.  
  
Chris began to stand up, but then he caught himself and sat back down. "Look, Frank. It's obvious that we both loved Julie. But if we can't even sit down and have a mature discussion for five minutes without being at each other's throats, how are we going to stand one another for however long it may take to find Julie?"  
  
"I'm wiling to try, for Julie's sake. That is, if you are," Frank said.  
  
*  
  
Lucy had just gotten back from breakfast with her daughter, Serena, and Serena's boyfriend, JR. Or rather, fiancee, now! Serena and JR had invited the Collins' specifically to inform them of their engagment, and had been disappointed to see that Christina had canceled. Lucy had found it strange, but she understood - sort of. Christina was a very true friend to Raven, and Raven to Christina. Lucy had always wished she'd had a friend like that when she was Christina's age.  
  
Kevin bounded down the stairs, tying his tie as he went. He had his briefcase at the bottom of the staircase, and he swiped it up as he approached Lucy. "Bye, Lucy, I've got a patient to see. I should be home for dinner, though. Love you," he said, kissing her before rushing out the door.  
  
"Bye Doc!" Lucy called after him. She closed the door, and was about to go into the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. "Alison! Hello!" she chirped after finding that her friend Alison was on her doorstep. Alison didn't reply. She looked upset.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lucy inquired as she led Alison into the living room. "Lucy, I need your help with something," she said. The two women sat down on the couch. "Okay, what?" Lucy asked, searching Alison's eyes for some sort of clue as to what was up. Alison sat in silence for a moment, unsure how to proceed.  
  
"Look, Lucy, see, the thing is......" she began. "Alison! Just spit it out already, hon!" Lucy encouraged. "Okay. Caleb's back." Alison waited for a reaction from Lucy. Her face was a mask of disbelief. "Caleb Morley? The vampire? Is back here? In Port Charles?" she asked. Alison nodded.  
  
Lucy laughed and shook her head. "No, no, no! Alison, you must be mistaken. Caleb is dead, he died a long time ago! How could he be back in Port Charles, after all this time?" she said, her voice softening with each phrase. "I don't know, Lucy, I don't know, but what I do know is that he is back, and Livvie is scared to death," Alison said.  
  
"Oh!" Lucy cried, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Livvie! I hadn't even thought of her! Oh, the poor girl! But what are we going to do?" Alison clasped her hand on Lucy's knee. "That's what I cam here to find out," she said. "Hmm...let me think for just a minute," Lucy said. She stood up, and walked around, massaging her temples.  
  
"Let's see....we obviously need a slayer. Who's a slayer? Well, I am, but I'm way too old and underpracticed to take Caleb on. So I'm out. And Rafe....." her voice trailed off as she looked at Alison. "No, it's fine," Alison assured her. "Rafe is dead, so he can't save her. So that leaves nobody......." she said quietly. "Lucy! I'm sure there's got to be somebody-" Alison interrupted. She wouldn't accept that. She had to help Livvie.  
  
"Wait! Unless......" Lucy cried, suddenly excited. "What? What unless?" Alison demanded. " I think I know who can stop Caleb." 


	15. 15

Hello readers! Hope you're all enjoying the story (remember, I love reviews!). I'll try to post a couple chapters each day, but don't be upset if I don't find the time! Thanks for reading!  
  
Christina couldn't believe this. Wait, yes, she could. Her horrible doctor's appointment had done nothing but confirm the suspicision she'd had all along. She was indeed with child. Now what? she thought to herself, as she stood in the lobby, her first ultrasound and prenatal care brochures in a manila folder tucked under her arm. She gnawed nervously on her fingernail. She sat the folder on a table and smoothed her hands over her belly, which was covered with a coffee colored baby tee. She wondered if she was showing yet. She highly doubted it, since she was only 3 and a half months along, but she felt paranoid. She'd had a hard time pulling on her size 4 tan corduroys this morning, which had devestated her. She sighed, and picked up the folder again. She figured as long as she was here, she may as well get it over with and tell Michael.  
  
She approached Colleen at the desk and asked where Michael was right now. "Oh, hi sweetpea! He's observing Dr. Thornhart right now, Ward C, I believe," Colleen said warmly. "Okay, thank you, Collen," Christina said. She took a deep breath and rode the elevator up to Ward C. As soon as the elevator doors slid open, she saw Michael outside a patient's room, scribbling on a clipboard. Her stomach turned.  
  
"Hey, baby!" he said surprised, looking up to see her. Christina forced herself to smile as she strode over to him. Michael kissed her on the cheek and curled his arm around her. "So what's up, what are you doing here?" Michael asked. Christina opened her mouth to speak, hesitated, then said, "Sweetheart, do you um, have like, a breaktime, or something?" "Uh, yeah," Michael said, peering at his watch. "But it's not for another hour or so." "Could you maybe take it early, today, please?" Christina asked shyly. "I need to talk to you." "Christy, I don't think that I can-" Michael began, sounding annoyed. "Please," Christina pleaded, grabbing his wrist. She had to tell him now. She might never get the courage later.  
  
Michael heaved a gigantic sigh, as if Christina were the biggest burden in the world. "All right. Fine," he snarled, jamming his clipboard into it's slot on the wall. "This better be good."  
  
* As she and her sister steered their bikes into their driveway, Sascha breathed a sigh of relief. Her parents were not home yet. She jammed her bike in the garage and cursed the fact that she was a year and a half away from a driver's license. Ana went to go swimming in the backyard in ground pool while Sascha rushed back to her bedroom to examine the artifacts she'd found squirreled away in her mother's closet.  
  
Once she was comfortably settled on the floor, her back against her bed, she first pulled out the box. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for whatever might be in the box. After all, their had to be some reason that Karen had been so adamant to conceal it. Finally, Sascha lifted the lid of the box, and set it aside. When she saw what was inside, she gasped.  
  
*  
  
As Raven drove away from the Lighthouse, she remembered promising Danny that she'd see him today. She wished that she hadn't made him that promise, she didn't feel like seeing anyone today. But he was her boyfriend, and she loved him. Maybe seeing Danny would make her feel better, it always had before. She turned onto Danny's street and drove to his house.  
  
"Raven, baby, hi!" a shirtless Danny said, kissing her. "Hey, Danny." Danny led her inside and closed the door behind them. He then rushed into his bedroom, where he pulled his work jersey over his head. Danny was a bouncer at Carly Corinthos' club.  
  
"Oh, shoot," Raven said, rubbing her temple. "What?" asked Danny as he checked his reflection in the mirror. "I forgot you had to work today, I'm sorry." "No, no! It's fine. I told you I wanted to see you today," Danny assured her. "Well, how about I meet you at the club tonight after your shift ends?" Raven suggested. "Great! I get off at 8, why don't you meet me then?"  
  
"Okay. See you then," Raven said. She kissed Danny, and left, relieved. Maybe she'd feel better by that evening, she hoped anyway. She had no way of knowing that by that night she would be so overwhelmed she'd forget her eerie feeling entirely.  
  
*  
  
"What are you saying, Lucy? If you can't stop Caleb, then who can? I mean, you're the only living vampire slayer in Port Charles!" Alison said.  
  
"No, I'm not, Alison! Think about it! Who is Rafe's other living relative in Port Charles, besides me?" Lucy pressed excitedly. Alison thought for a moment, then her eyes widened in realization. "No," she said. "Yes!" "Lucy! Rafe's daughter? My daughter? Raven? No, no way. She can't kill Caleb, uh-uh. Besides, she's only half slayer!" "Half is better than nothing, which is the alternative! We have no other choice, and she can kill Caleb, I know she can!" Lucy sang out.  
  
"Lucy, no! Look what happened to Rafe when he tried!!! He got killed, Lucy! I can't lose Rafe and Raven, I couldn't go through that! I'm not letting her do this. Besides, Raven doesn't even know her father is an angel, much less that she's a vampire slayer! If I told her that, it would totally mess up her life!" Alison cried.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, think about how messed up her life will be, how messed up all of our lives will be if Caleb isn't stopped!" "Lucy..." Alison pleaded. "Listen to me, Alison. Female slayers are more powerful. I mean, look at me, Buffy, even! I'm sure Raven could do it. She has to do it!" Lucy explained.  
  
"But I can't risk it, Lucy! What if something happened to her? Something awful! Raven is my daughter, Lucy!" Alison exclaimed.  
  
"But think of it this way, Alison - if Raven doesn't do something, what will happen to Livvie? We all know that's why Caleb returned, for her. Livvie is like my daughter, Alison. And she is Kevin's daughter. And your best friend. Are you just going to sit back and watch Caleb hurt Livvie when it can be stopped?"  
  
*  
  
Chris sat there, eyes intent on Frank's. Frank was sincere. "All right, fine. You can help me. But listen, I've got to get back to my shift, we'll talk about this more tomorrow, okay?" he said surrenderingly.  
  
"Same time, same place," Frank confirmed. "Great," Chris said sarcastically. With that, he stood up and left the staff room. Frank remained at the table, his head reeling with thoughts of Julie. 


	16. 16

"All right," Michael said, closing the Ward C staff room door behind he and Christina. "What's this about?" Christina couldn't make the words form. She tried, but failed. "Hello? Christina? Earth to Christina? Come on, I don't have all day! Spit it out!" Michael groveled.  
  
".....I-I..I can't," Christina said, staring down at her hands. "Well, then I'm going back to my shift-" Michael said, getting up. "No!" Christina cried, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. "Okay. I'll tell you." Michael stared at her, waiting. "We're having a baby," Christina spat quickly. Michael continued to stare. Then, as it hit him, he hit his feet. "What did you just say?!" he cried.  
  
"I uh, I said, we're having a baby. I'm pregnant," Christina repeated, trying to stay calm. Michael shook his head, his eyes blazing with fury. "You may be pregnant," he said, "But we aren't having anything!" He shook his head furiously. "What??" Christina cried out. This wasn't the marriage proposal she'd expected. "What do you mean, Michael? It's your baby, too!" she shrieked, trying to make herself angry so that she wouldn't cry in front of Michael.  
  
"That may be too, but nobody's going to know it!" he yelled. "What are you talking about!?" Christina cried back. Michael tried to calm himself down enough to speak clearly.  
  
"Listen, Christina. I'm really busy right now. I'm trying to become a doctor here, and step out of my father's shadow. And I don't have time for you anymore, and certainly not a child! I was seriously considering ending our relationship, and then you dump this on me. Now I'm sure, we're over. I can't get a reputation over this. It's been nice having you around, Christina, and I almost feel guilty. You were a great girlfriend. A little naive, perhaps, but then again, it's best to keep my girlfriends in the dark," "Your girlfriends?" Christina asked through her tears.  
  
Michael threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, c'mon, Christina! Don't act like you didn't know! I said you were naive, not stupid!!" Michael laughed some more, then stood there, as if he was waiting for something. Christina didn't know what to do.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Go!" he boomed, pointing to the door, his eyes flashing malevolently. Christina dissolved into tears as she stood up to leave. "Like I said," Michael said coyly as she walked toward the door, "I want nothing to do with you, or with this kid." Christina could do nothing but cry. Michael grabbed her arm, hard, as she reached the door. "And I'm warning you now, you'd better not say anything, to anyone, or else. Understand?" he hissed into her ear.  
  
Christina sniffled. "Understand?" he said more firmly, tightening his grip on her arm. Christina yelped in pain, and forced herself to nod. "Good," Michael said, smoothing her hair. Christina turned the doorknob to leave, but Michael pulled her back.  
  
"No, wait. You stay here and get a grip on yourself. I don't want anyone suspicious, or thinking I treated you wrong. Like I said, I've got a reputation, I'm a swell guy around here." With that, he kissed her roughly, one last time. After he closed the door behind himself, Christina ran over and vomited into the sink. She spat and wiped her mouth, and cried harder. Now what was she going to do?  
  
*  
  
Raven hummed to her Dashboard Confessional CD as she drove down the road. She didn't feel like going home just yet. It was still early, and she had a couple of hours before she had to meet Danny. She wondered if Christina were back yet. Then she figured she'd better wait on Christina, she hadn't called her cell yet. Maybe she'd go to the Recovery Room and hang out for awhile.  
  
Raven was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice the man beginning to cross the street. Not until it was too late, anyway. She caught an all too quick glimpse of him - tall, dark hair, dark clothes. Those flashing eyes. An in that single instant, she realized that this was the man that she'd seen at Jack and Livvie's the day before. The man that had been haunting her dreams. That was all the time she had to put it together before her Liberty veered off the road and everything went black.  
  
*  
  
Jack was on his way home from work at the bike shop. He was worried about Livvie and eager to get back home to her. As he was driving down the road, he noticed a vehicle in the ditch on the side of the road, completely totaled. As he got closer, he realized with horror that it was Raven's Jeep. "Oh no......" he breathed as he immediately pulled off to the shoulder. He approached the Jeep, terrified of what he might find. He went over to the driver's side. The glass in the window was shattered, and he could see Raven's head smashed against the steering wheel. Her face was covered with blood and shattered glass, both from the window and the windshield.  
  
"Oh, God....Raven..." he whispered. "Raven! Raven! Can you hear me? Raven!" he cried, panicked. He punched the side of the totaled Jeep in frustration. Then he pulled out his cell phone and dialed GH's paramedic wing. Frank answered.  
  
"Hello, General Hospital, do you need assistance?" "Yeah, Frank, it's me, Jack," Jack said quickly. "Jack? What's wrong?" "Listen to me, Frank, you've got to get out here, fast. It's Raven Kovich. I was on my way home and I found her Jeep, it's completely wrecked, and so is she. You've got to get here, now!" With that, Jack told Frank the address and Frank promised to be there soon.  
  
"C'mon, Raven! Wake up!" Jack urged. He quickly redialed his cell phone. "Hello?" said a sweetly familiar voice. It killed Jack to have to tell Alison that her daughter had been in an accident, but he had to. "Ali? It's Jack, listen, I've got bad news." "What? What's wrong?" Alison said. "It's Raven, she's been in an accident." "Oh my God.....no!" Alison cried. Jack could hear her falling apart.  
  
"Look, Alison! Jamal should be there any minute. As soon as he gets there, meet me at General Hospital. I've already called an ambulance and Frank is on the way!" After that, he dialed his cell phone again, this time to call Livvie. He gave her the same message, and she promised to meet him. Jack tossed his cell phone aside, and continued to try and reach Raven. She wasn't responding.  
  
"Come on, Raven! Hang on, please. Just hang on." 


	17. 17

In the Ward C staff room, after cowering in the corner and crying for about 10 minutes, Christina composed herself as best she could, straightened her clothes, wiped off her smeared eyeliner, and walked out of the room. She rode the elevator back to the ground floor, and when she got there, was met with a flurry of activity. The first thing Christina noticed was Frank rushing a gurney through the hospital doors, with a bloodied body strapped to it. Jack, Jamal, and Alison were running beside it. Oh no, Christina thought. Please not Raven! I've already had enough pain for one day, haven't I?!  
  
Christina watched helplessly as Ian met Frank and they, along with Jamal and Alison, whisked the gurney off into the emergency room. Jack hung back. "Jack?!" Christina cried, hurrying over to him. "What's going on!" she demanded, grabbing Jack's shoulders. "It's Raven, she's been in an accident," Jack said solemnly.  
  
"Oh God!!" Christina cried out. Her hand went to her mouth in a void attempt to muffle it. She felt she might be sick again as the tears formed in her eyes. "H-H-How....bad is it?" she finally stammered. "We don't know yet. We'll just have to wait and see," Jack said. He pulled Christina into him, and wrapped his arms around her. She wailed into his chest. "Jack!" Livvie cried, coming through the hospital doors. Eli was close behind. "I came as soon as I could! How is she?" Livvie's eyes shone with tears. Raven was like a niece to her, and she, Jack, and Eli all loved her very much.  
  
"We don't know yet. Ian's with her right now, so we should probably know something soon, I would hope," Jack said. "Oh, Christina, sweetie," Livvie crooned stroking her hair. "I'm sure she'll be fine." "So am I," Ian said, coming through the emergency room doors. "What?" Jack and Livvie chorused. Christina's looked up. "She's got quite a concussion, and some lacerations from the glass, but she's going to be fine. She's stable now. She should be able to go home by tomorrow," Ian reported brightly.  
  
"Oh, thank God!" Livvie breathed, clutching her chest, and grabbing a fistful of her hair. "Can I see her?" Christina asked, sniffling, as she lifted her head from Jack's chest. "Actually, Christina, she's still unconscious, but she's stable. She should wake up sometime tonight," Ian said apologetically. "By the way," Ian added, "Has anyone contacted my boy?" The patrons of the waiting room looked at each other. "I'll call him, Dr. Thornhart," Christina said, and made a beeline for the pay phones.  
  
*  
  
Sascha couldn't breathe when she saw what was in the box. And she suddenly understood why her mother hadn't wanted her to see it. It was her baby pictures all right, but that hadn't shocked her. It was who was in them with her and her mother. Not Frank, but Ricky.  
  
"Oh my God......" Sascha whispered, her hand going to her mouth. She flipped through the photographs. There was one that appeared to be one of the first taken of her. Karen was in a hospital bed, looking exhausted, but still beaming at the camera. She held baby Sascha up to the camera, and Ricky had his arm around Karen, and baby Sascha was squeezing his finger. Another shot was of Ricky feeding her with a bottle, one of him burping her, sleeping with her on his chest, holding her tiny hands as she stood up unsteadily, one where Sascha appeared to be about a year old, where she was sitting on Ricky's shoulders, with her head laying on top of his, and several other shots, leading up to Sascha at about age 2 or 3. Then they stopped. But perhaps as equally perturbing were the other pictures in the box were the ones without Sascha in them. They were various pictures of Karen with Ricky, kissing him, hugging him, sitting on his lap. Sascha was completley in awe. And I thought I was adopted! she thought cynically. Then she remembered the envelope.  
  
She pulled it out from under her bed, and opened it. Inside, she found what appeared to be legal documents. Then again.... They were legal documents. One document stated the Ricky Garza surrended all rights of his daughter, Sascha Ryelle Garza, to Karen Wexler. Sascha couldn't believe this. The other document was an adoption document. It certified that Frank Scanlon was the legal father of Sascha Ryelle Scanlon.  
  
"No way. Ricky's my father?!"  
  
* Frank and Karen had finally headed for home after checking on Raven one last time. She'd regained conciousness just before they had decided to leave, and Alison and Danny were going to stay with her. In the car on the way home, Frank was trying to think of a way to tell Karen he was going with Chris to find Julie.  
  
"Say, Karen," Frank began, shifting in his place at the steering wheel. "Hmm?" Karen asked. She'd nearly dozed off in the passenger seat. "I was, uh, thinking about taking a little vacation," he continued. Karen didn't open her eyes, "Mmm-hmm, that'd be nice. We could take the girls someplace nice." "No, honey, no, I meant just me." Karen sat up a bit and squinted.  
  
"What? Frank, what're you talking about, just you?" "Well, uh, me and Ramsey were going to go on a trip together," Frank said. "Chris Ramsey? But baby, you hate Chris Ramsey," Karen said, settling back down to sleep. "Oh, come on, Karen, sure we can!" Frank insisted. "Especially when we've got a common goal." Karen sat back up. "A what?"she asked. "A common goal." "Oh really? A common goal, huh? And what might that be? Tell me, Frank, because I'm really very curious to know anything that you and Chris Ramsey might have in common?!" she said. Frank hesitated.  
  
"Well, uh...." "I'm waiting!" Karen insisted. "All right. I'm going to level with you, Karen. We're.....we're going to try and find out what happened to Julie." "Julie?" Karen said. "Frank, sweetie, Julie died, a long time ago!" she continued gently. "Yeah, but see, that's the thing, we don't know that for sure!" Frank insisted excitedly. "Frank, no! Even if by some strange twist of fate she is alive, she chose to leave all of our lives, and I don't want her to come back into it now, after all this time, after everyone is happy and settled!" Karen cried, suddenly upset.  
  
"But Karen-" Frank protested as he pulled into the driveway. "Frank, look." Frank stopped arguing just long enough to notice that Sascha's light was still on.  
  
* Back in the GH waiting room, Jack and Livvie were still hanging around with Jamal. Alison and Danny had already settled in with Raven.  
  
"So I'm going to head for home and get some stuff to bring back for Raven, then I'm staying at the house tonight. Raven should be able to come home tomorrow," Jamal said. "All right. Drive safely," Jack said seriously. He had his arm wrapped around Livvie. Eli was curled up on a naughahyde sofa, sleeping. Or so it seemed.  
  
"Jack, I don't want to go home," Livvie whimpered. Jack rubbed Livvie's arm reassuringly. "Livvie, we're going to go home, and everything's going to be fine." "But what if it's not? What if he's waiting there for us?" "Sweetheart, even if Caleb comes around, he's not going to hurt you again, do you understand me? I won't let that happen, I'll protect you," Jack said.  
  
Livvie stepped away from Jack, and took his hands, looking up at him. "Jack, as much as you and I both wish that was true, we both know it's not. Caleb is far too powerful. And now that Lucy's lost her power, and Rafe's gone, there's nobody that can stop him Nobody." Now, more than ever, after hearing that, Eli was determined to find out what his parents were talking about. 


	18. 18

* Christina finally got home, although it was late. She unlocked the door, turned on the living room light, and tossed her purse aside. She scrunched her curls, and looked up to find Kevin and Lucy asleep on the couch, next to the phone. She stepped down the stairs onto the living room floor. When she did, Kevin jerked awake, and in doing so, woke up Lucy.  
  
"Christina! Where the heck have you been!? We've been worried sick!" Kevin cried. Lucy noticed the heartbroken look on Christina's face, and clutched Kevin's arm to stop him. Christina shrugged, sleepily, and drew in a shuddery breath. She put a hand on her forehead, cursing herself under her breath.  
  
"Shoot, I'm sorry I forgot to call," she said. "Well, Christina, sweetie pie, what's wrong? You look like you just lost your best friend!" Lucy said softly. "Not quite!" Christina said, tears forming in her eyes. "What are you talking about?" Kevin asked. " Raven got in a car accident tonight. That's why I'm home so late," Christina said, her voice cracking as she nearly started to cry again.  
  
"What? Oh my, Christina, is she all right?!" Lucy exclaimed. Christina nodded. " She's going to be fine, and I don't want to talk about it!" she cried as she ran upstairs to her bedroom. Kevin and Lucy looked at each other, wondering what was going on with Christina.  
  
*  
  
Frank and Karen found it odd that Sascha was up so late, she usually went to bed early. They unbuckled their seatbelts, and exhausted, went inside.  
  
When Sascha heard her parents (or at least one of them) come inside, she panicked. She decided not to mention this to them, not just yet. After all, she could already hear them arguing. She shoved the memorobilia back under her bed, and quickly draped herself over her bed with a book, to make it appear she'd fallen asleep reading.  
  
She waited as such until Karen and Frank had each (seperately) come in, and kissed her head. She'd have to wait until a more convinient time to spring this newfound information on them.  
  
* As it turned out, Jack, Livvie, and Eli, did go home, and there were no vampires waiting for them. But they were right back to the hospital the next morning to check on Raven. Alison, Danny, Eli, Jack, and Livvie were all crowded around Raven's bed, waiting for her to wake up. Finally, she did wake up.  
  
She looked around, and gave everyone a tired smile before it dissolved into a confused frown. Her hand went to her head, where she felt the bandage over her eye, and the scrapes on her face. She squints, and remembered the accident. The man in the road, the Jeep flipping, and then darkness. Then now.  
  
"Uh, Danny, Eli, why don't you guys go get Raven some breakfast from the cafeteria?" Alison suggested. Danny and Eli nodded and slipped out of the room. "How are you feeling, angel?" Alison cooed as she smoothed Raven's blonde hair. She'd spent the night gently washing the blood out of it with a washcloth.  
  
"Like I got hit by a truck," she said sullenly. "Not exactly," Jack said jokingly. Raven wanted to laugh, but her ribs were sore from hitting the steering wheel the evening before. She smiled a tiny smile. Alison took her daughter's hand and patted it.  
  
"Angel, listen. Do you remember what happened? Can you talk about it? I mean, you've always been such a careful driver ever since you got your license. I just don't understand, " Alison said gently, giving Raven a sympathetic gaze.  
  
"Yeah...."Raven began, disoriented. "I was....on my way to the Recovery Room....and, I, there was this man.....he was standing...in the middle of the road.....and I...didn't want to hit him, so I swerved, and then...."  
  
"A man, sweetie?" Alison asked, confused. "Yes, this.....man. The man I saw at Jack and Livvie's the day before yesterday, and then.....I had a dream about him, and then he was standing the middle of the road.....staring at me. He was tall, and had dark clothes, and dark hair, and these eyes....these flashing eyes," she finished meekly.  
  
Alison's jaw dropped as she turned to look at Jack and Livvie, who were as shocked and bewildered as she was.  
  
*  
  
If I want to be with my sweet Olivia, the first thing I've got to do is to rid ourselves of her son and husband. That won't be difficult at all, since there are no slayers left in Port Charles to stop me now. Caleb thought to himself. He'd missed Olivia so much since he'd been gone, and now, without any interference from any outside forces, he was finally going to have her. At least that's what he thought. 


	19. 19

The next morning at the Lighthouse, Lucy was up early making breakfast when Kevin came into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Doc, great! I've got something I want to discuss with you," Lucy said. Kevin flipped the collar of his polo shirt upright, and sat down at the table with his newspaper. "What is it, Lucy?" he asked as he opened the paper. Lucy, cup of tea in tow, sat down across from Kevin at the table and pushed his paper down. "Kevin, this is important, and it needs your full attention, all right?" Lucy said seriously. Kevin sighed, and gave Lucy a warning smile.  
  
"This better not involve your tarot cards." "It doesn't," she said, "It involves our daughter." Kevin laid his paper flat on the table and looked at his wife. "Christina? What about her?" he asked. "I think I might know what has been bothering her," Lucy said. "Really? At least you do, because I, the great psychiatrist, have no clue," Kevin replied. "Well, she's been spending an awful lot of time at GH....." Lucy pointed out.  
  
"Yeah? So?" "What if.....what if Christina's been talking to Frank, Doc?" she finished. Kevin's eyes widened. "You mean....about.......you think Frank might have told her something?" he demanded. "I don't know, but I can't imagine why else Christina would want to hang around the hospital so much. I mean, Ian's mentioned to me that he's seen her there an awful lot," Lucy offered.  
  
"Well, did he mention anything about Frank being with her?" "He never said, but Doc, she's been seeming awfully upset lately. Maybe we ought to talk to her." "I think you're right. She deserves to hear it from us, too," Kevin agreed. "Hear what from you?"  
  
*  
  
"Oh my God...." Livvie said as she listened to Raven describe Caleb. Raven looked around, confused. "What? What'd I say? I didn't imagine him, I swear-" she insisted. "No, no, sweetheart, it's not that, it's just......" Livvie said, waving her hand. "What, then?"  
  
Alison took a deep breath as Eli and Danny returned with a tray of breakfast. Livvie opened her mouth to explain, but Alison shook her head. "You know what? Why don't we talk about this later. Raven, you need your rest," she said, smiling. Everyone else took the hint, and left the room. "Hey, Mom, I'm really not hungry, and you're right, I need to rest before I go home today," Raven said. Alison nodded.  
  
"Well, then, I guess I should go to work, if you're sure you'll be all right," Alison said. Raven nodded reassuringly and smiled. "Okay, then. I'll be back to pick you up this afternoon. I love you."  
  
With that, Alison left.  
  
What was wrong with everyone when I mentioned the man in the road? Well, at least I'm not the only one who gets creeped out by him. Raven thought.  
  
* Christina stood in the kitchen doorway, hands on her hips, staring at her parents. She'd put on a dress that morning, white with red roses and spaghetti straps, so she could spare herself the agony of having to lie down to button her jeans.  
  
"Uh........" stammered Lucy, looking to Kevin. "Well?" she demanded. She was shaking like a leaf inside. What if they know something? Kevin and Lucy sat staring at one another. Are we ready to tell Christina the truth? their eyes asked each other. Finally, Lucy spoke.  
  
"Punkin', see, the thing is, um, Ian mentioned to me that you've been spending an awful lot of time at the hospital lately, and uh....we just-" she began, stumbling over her words. "So?" Christina blurted, panicking. "What we're getting at is....I think it's time we had a family discussion. Right now," Kevin spoke up. Christina pulled up a chair and sat down, heart pounding. Here we go, she thought.  
  
"You know, Christina, I know this must be hard for you....dealing with what you've found out. I'm sure it must've been quite a shock," Lucy began. Christina was surprised at how calm her mother was. "But sweetheart, you could've talked to us about it. This really wasn't anything that Frank had a right to do-" Kevin finished.  
  
"Frank?!" Christina cried, eyes widening. "Frank Scanlon? What's-" "Now, honey, this doesn't change anything. We still love you, and we're still your parents, even if we aren't biologically," Lucy said. "WHAT?!?!!" Christina cried. She nearly fainted. Kevin and Lucy looked at one another. What's with her reaction?  
  
"You guys aren't my real parents?" Christina whimpered, shocked. "You mean Frank didn't tell you?" Kevin asked. "NO!" Christina cried. "Uh-oh," Lucy said. She began to massage her temples. "Wait a minute...I thought you were going......Frank Scanlon? What about him?" Christina asked. She was so confused, so much was going through her mind.  
  
Lucy began to make little crying sounds. "All right! Both of you calm down!" Kevin demanded. "Lucy, it's all right. We might as well tell her everything now."  
  
Lucy dried her eyes with a tissue and nodded. She reached over and patted Christina's hand. Kevin took a deep breath. He'd dreaded this for so long. When it hadn't come up by the time Christina was nineteen, he thought he was home free. Boy, was he wrong. And he and Lucy had brought it on themselves.  
  
"Okay Christina. You're old enough now to know the truth. No, we're not your biologically parents," Kevin announced somberly. "Then who is?" Christina asked. Before either Kevin or Lucy could answer, Christina answered herself. "Frank! Frank Scanlon! He's my father, isn't he?" Kevin and Lucy nodded in unison.  
  
"But then....who's my mother?" Christina asked. "Do I know her?" Oh boy. This was going to be more difficult. "No, honey. You don't. Her name was Julie," Lucy said quietly. Christina nodded slowly, taking it in. Then she looked back to Lucy with a start. "Did you just say, was?" "Yes, sweetie. Julie's .....deceased."  
  
"Oh," Christina said sadly. "So how....I mean, why did you guys raise me?" "It's a long, long story," Kevin said uncomfortably. Lucy looked at him sympathetically. "You know, Doc, if you stay for this, you'll be late. I'll explain everything to her, okay?" she said. Kevin nodded gratefully. He kissed Christina on the cheek and told her he loved her before heading out.  
  
"Why don't we go into the living room , and I'll tell you everything," Lucy said, leading Christina into the living room. They sat on the couch, and Lucy began to explain. She told Christina all about Frank and Julie's one night together, Frank giving up his rights, Lucy adopting Christina, Julie kidnapping Christina, and Kevin arranging for Christina to be the 'guest of honor' at their wedding, and how Julie gave Christina to Lucy just before she left, because of her illness.  
  
After Lucy had explained, Christina was overwhelmed. And sad. And curious. Suddenly, she hit her feet. "What is it, sweetie?" Lucy asked. "I've got to get to the hospital!" Christina cried, swiping her purse from the coat rack. "What?! Why?" "I've got to talk to Frank!"  
  
*  
  
"Jack, you heard her!" Livvie said despairingly. She, Jack, and Eli had gone home from the hospital at Alison's suggestion. Livvie was really upset.  
  
"Yes, so? We already knew Caleb was back," Jack pointed out. "And now Raven and Alison know, too! And Danny and Ian and Eve, and pretty soon, all of Port Charles is going to know! Then they'll start to be afraid of us again!"  
  
Eli, who was in the hallway eavesdropping, was dying of curiosity, especially since this Caleb person had almost killed one of his best friends. And his mother sounded terrified of him, and his dad didn't seem to want to talk about it at all, as if he was in denial. Eli was not about to ask them about Caleb. He'd just have to find out himself.  
  
"Uh, Mom? Dad?" Eli asked, casually strolling into the living room. When they noticed him, Livvie stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes and Jack raised his eyebrows nonchalantly, in question. "What is it, Eli?" Livvie asked.  
  
"I'm going over to Storm's house to practice, all right?" he said as he started to walk out the door. "Wait!" Jack called. "What?" Eli asked. "Might want to take your guitar." Eli laughed, but cursed himself on the inside.  
  
"Right." Eli ran back to his room and grabbed his guitar before dashing out the door. He stashed it in the garage, and got into his car. He was going to find this Caleb person himself.  
  
* 


	20. 20

Lucy sat back down on the couch helplessly as she watched Christina haul out of the driveway. She sighed, sad, but relieved. Then it dawned on her.  
  
If she wasn't talking to Frank, then what was she doing at the hospital?! Lucy grabbed her own purse and dashed out the front door.  
  
* Christina rushed into the hospital, hoping she could catch Frank before his shift ended. She hurried to the front desk as fast as her Stiletto heels would allow. "Colleen!" she said breathlessly once she'd reached the desk.  
  
"Yes? Oh, hello dear! Back again? I think Michael's out today-" "I don't care where Michael is!" Christina said. "I need to see Frank Scanlon. Is he still here?" "Oh, well," Colleen clucked, "Let's see. Yes, he should be. His shift doesn't end for another 20 minutes. I'll bet you can catch him in the emergency ward."  
  
"Thanks, Colleen!" Christina said, kissing her on the cheek before she hurried off to the emergency wing. In the emergency wing, Frank and Chris were talking. "So Karen's actually letting you help me?" Chris laughed. "Hey. Karen doesn't tell me what I can and can't do," Frank said. "Oh really?" Chris said, still laughing.  
  
"Really. And besides, I'm not doing this for Karen. I'm doing this for Julie." "Did you just say Julie?" Christina asked as she approached the two men. Chris and Frank looked at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but overhear you. Did you just say Julie?" Christina repeated. "Uh, yes, yes, I did.....why?" Frank said testily. Does she know? he wondered. Christina took a deep breath. "Look, Frank. I know, okay. I know." Frank shifted uncomfortably, as Chris stood there in shock.  
  
"Christina - I don't know what to say, I-" Frank stammered. "Hey," Christina said, kindly placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. It's just , I heard you talking about Julie, and I just wondered why. I mean, she......died, didn't she?"  
  
"Well, see, we're not sure about that," Chris said. "What do you mean? What makes you think she could still be alive?" Christina asked, interested. "Chris' gut feeling," Frank said with a hint of sarcasm. "And," Chris added quickly, "the fact that there's nothing to prove that she is." "Hello!?" Christina said dejectedly. '"Me!"  
  
Chris smiled at Christina. It made both men sad to know that they both could've had the chance to raise this girl, and somehow Kevin Collins had lucked out and gotten the job. "We just need a little closure, that's all. Just in case," Chris said. Suddenly, Christina had a stroke of brilliance. "Let me come!" she cried out.  
  
Frank's heart hit his stomach. "Christina, I don't know...." he began. "Frank, please! If my mother is out there, I have the right to meet her. And it would give me a chance to get to know you," she said. She looked at him, pleading with her huge doe eyes. "Yes, but I don't think your parents would-"  
  
"Oh come on! They'd be fine with it. Please," Christina pleaded. "Uhh, Ramsey? Any objections?" Frank asked, faltering. "None whatsoever," Chris said. He'd like to know Christina better, too. After all, he'd delivered her.  
  
Frank sighed. He'd lost this one. "All right then. I guess you can come." Christina's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together. "Oh thank you!" she cried, throwing her arms around Frank, kissing his cheek. She hugged Chris. "I've got to run home and pack really really fast, okay? It won't take me long, I promise!" she assured them. Frank and Chris promised to pick her up on their way.  
  
"Great!" Christina exclaimed. She turned to leave so fast that she crashed right into Raven. Alison had just come to take her home. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Raven asked. "Can't talk right now! I'll call you!" Christina promised. She quickly kissed Raven's cheek, grinned at Alison, and hurried off.  
  
*  
  
"All right," Eli said to himself as he slowed his car to a stop on the road. "I think this is where Raven said the crash happened." He looked around, looking for Caleb himself, or some kind of clue, perhaps. After a moment, he laughed at himself.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Eli. I'm sure he's just going to hang around at the scene of the crime. The way my parents sound, he's probably out plotting some diabolical scheme." He laughed again as he turned his keys to start the end again. Suddenly, a shadow passed over the car. Eli looked up.  
  
"Looking for me?" Caleb asked. He stood there in his usual black attire, looking as charmingly evil as ever. His mouth curled up into a smirk before he laughed. With that, Eli vanished, leaving Caleb standing in front of his car, slapping his palms together. "One down, one to go."  
  
* Karen sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She was curled up in her armchair at home, wishing she hadn't given Frank such a hard time about finding Julie. They had been close, after all. She just hoped that there was no ignition left to the sparks.  
  
"Mom?" Sascha asked as she came out of her room, her evidence concealed behind her back. She'd been relieved when her father had told her he was going on a trip with Chris. It was her perfect chance to confront her mom without having her dad interfere, or making him feel bad. She'd waited as long as she could, and she couldn't wait any more.  
  
"What, baby?" Karen asked, tousling Sascha's hair as she sat down in the chair next to her mother. "I need to talk to you about something," Sascha said seriously. "Oh, okay.....what about?" Karen asked. "MOM!!!!!!" Ana yelled from upstairs. "What?" Karen called back.  
  
"I need help packing! I leave in two days!" Ana whined. Karen heaved another sigh. She gave Sascha an apologetic look. "Could we do this later, Sasch?" she pleaded. "Yeah, I guess," Sascha answered breezily, not bothering to hide her annoyance. "Thanks. You're so mature. Must get that from your dad," Karen mused as she headed upstairs. "Which one?" Sascha muttered under her breath.  
  
"What, honey?" Karen asked, pausing on the stairs. "Oh, nothing." 


	21. 21

Hey everyone - Sorry it has taken me awhile to update! Hope this will tide you over, keep the gracious reviews coming! Thanks a lot!  
  
Raven had just gotten out of the shower when her mother knocked on her door. She went to the door in her robe.  
  
"Yes, Mom?" she asked. "Hi sweetie," Alison said. "How are you feeling?" Raven's hand involuntarily went to her forehead, where she had a bandage right above her eye. Other than that, she'd been injury free.  
  
"I'm fine. Did you need something?" she asked as she rubbed her hair dry with a towel. Alison had been dreading this for the longest time. "Yeah, Raven, actually, I need to talk to you about something," Alison said with as much confidence as she could bear.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll be down as soon as I get dressed, all right?" Raven said casually, almost afraid of why her mother sounded so funny. Alison nodded and went back downstairs to wait. Soon, Raven descended the staircase in faded jeans and a maroon tee shirt with yellow stars on it.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked as she plopped down on the couch next to her mother. Alison smiled sympathetically, and took Raven's hands. "Raven, I need to talk to you about your father," Alison began. Raven shrugged.  
  
"What about him? I mean, he died before I was born, I know," she said. "Yes, yes, you're right. But see, honey, the thing is......" Alison's voice trailed off. "What mom? Look, just say it!" Raven urged gently. "Raven, your father died eleven years before you were born."  
  
Raven's smile faded as her jaw dropped. She laughed a little, but she was frowning. "What? What do you mean, Mom? That doesn't make any sense-" "I know, I know it doesn't. Not yet, at least. Let me finish," Alison pleaded. "See, Rafe, your father. When we met, he was angel."  
  
"An angel? Mom, really," Raven said skeptically. She was looking at Alison as if she was crazy. "No, just bear with me. He was an angel. He'd died in 1991, and he had come back to Earth ten years later on a mission for Port Charles. And we met, and fell in love. But he didn't have much time to stay, so before he left, we decided to have you, as a way for me to have part of him with me for always," Alison explained. She smiled, remembering.  
  
Raven, however, was not smiling. "Mom. I don't believe this, none of it!" she cried. "Raven, it's true," Alison insisted gently. "Okay. So let's say I'll buy that my father was an angel who died eleven years before I was born. But how exactly did he die? And why'd he come back?" Raven asked. "Okay. That's the complicated part."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh, great!" she exclaimed. "No, just listen to me, all right? You're going to have to keep an open mind," Alison assured her. "Obviously." "Okay. Here goes. It all started, like I said, in 1991. Now, there was this vampire-" "A vampire, Mother!! Come on!" Raven cried out. "Raven," Alison said with a warning tone. "Okay, okay," Raven apologized.  
  
"Anyway, this vampire, Caleb, was terrorizing Port Charles. And your father came to town to stop him. And he did, but not before Caleb killed him. So he went to Heaven and became an angel. Then, in 2001, Caleb came back, and started obsessing over Livvie, because she looked just like Caleb's lost love Olivia, okay? And he went around town turning everyone into vampires, including Jack. But Rafe came back to stop him again, but Livvie was actually the one who killed Caleb. But your father had to stick around to reunite the couples Caleb had torn apart. And then, we fell in love, even though I was with Jamal at the time. And we were in love as any two people can be. But his time on Earth was limited. And that's the story," Alison said. Raven stared at her, her mouth gaping in disbelief.  
  
"Okay, so if that's true-" she began. "And it is," Alison cut in. "Yeah, whatever, but you left something out. Why did my dad come back to fight Caleb?" Alison gasped as she realized she'd left out the most important part of the story. "Oh! That's right! Your father was a vampire slayer."  
  
Raven put her head in her hands. Her mind was racing. This was alot to take, but not so tough to believe when she thought about it. Port Charles was full of phenomena. "So what has this got to do with anything? I mean, why tell me now?" "That's the thing. Since your father was a slayer, that means that you are too," Alison said. "Uh-uh. Great. Just call me Buffy," Raven said mockingly.  
  
"Yes, well, I suppose you could think of it that way," Alison said thoughtfully. "So, Lucy must be a slayer too, then, since she was Dad's cousin?" A nod from Alison. "Okay. So, let's say I believe all this, let's just say. What has it got to do with me?!" Raven cried, exasperated.  
  
"The man in black that you've been seeing?" Raven's head snapped up to look at her mother, eyes wide with horror. "No." "'Afraid so, sweetheart," Alison said gently. "That's Caleb? The vampire?!" Raven asked incredulously. Another nod from Alison.  
  
"So. What. Has. This. Got. To Do. With me?" Raven repeated slowly, scared. "Raven, Lucy's powers are long since worn out. And, your father is gone, so that means the only slayer left in Port Charles is you."  
  
"You mean....I've got to....slay that Caleb guy? I've got to kill him!? Mother! I'd never kill anybody! I'm not a murderer!" Raven pleaded, panicking now. "No, honey! I know you're not! And neither was your father, Lucy, or Livvie! You mustn't think of it that way. You're merely stopping a killer. Raven, if you don't do this, Caleb could contaminate Port Charles all over again, and I don't think that your father could save us this time. Now, I hate to pressure you like this, but, you're the only one who can do this!"  
  
Raven looked down as she began to cry. Alison hugged her.  
  
* 


	22. 22

Hey readers! Thanks for being patient with me, keep it up, along with the flattering reviews! As for those of you who are wondering if Raff is going to come into the picture, you'll just have to wait and see..;)  
  
"Jack," Livvie said timidly. "What is, babe?" Jack asked. They were at home, going over the bike shop's finances. Jack had figured it would be a good way to get their minds off....you - know - who, and besides, it needed to be done.  
  
"I was just thinking," Livvie continued. "Mmm-hmm," Jack murmured as he punched some numbers into the calculator. "Eli's been gone for an awfully long time," she pointed out, nodding towards the clock. Finally, Jack looked up from his figuring. "You know what? You're right," he said. "But what if-" "No, no, no! Don't even say it, Livvie. Because nothing happened, and you know it. How many times has our son broke curfew? Don't worry, I'll call Storm's house and you'll see," Jack said, rubbing Livvie's shoulder. He picked up the phone and dialed Storm's house.  
  
"Hello?" Storm answered. "Hi, Storm. Look, it's Jack, Eli's dad. Look, could you tell him to come home now, please?" "Uh, I would, Jack, but, he's not here." "What?" "He's not here, man," Storm insisted. "But wait, he said he was going to your place. You're sure he's not there?" Jack asked, standing up and lowering his voice.  
  
"Nope. Never was," Storm said honestly. "Okay, well...." Jack said, floundering. "All right, then, I'll be over in a minute," he said, raising his voice again. He couldn't worry Livvie like that. "But I just said-" "Thank you, Storm. Uh-huh. Bye now," Jack said before hanging up on a protesting Storm. Jack proceeded to grab his car keys.  
  
"What is it, Jack? What did he say?" Livvie asked. "He..uh...said that Eli was there, but he's having car trouble and they were trying to fix it themselves. And does he bother to call? No! Jeez, just like me when I was his age," Jack said with a wink. He started to head out the door.  
  
"Jack?" Livvie called after him. Jack paused in the doorway and turned to look at her. "What, honey?" "Be back soon," she pleaded, her eyes wide with fear. Jack nodded, and locked the door as he shut it behind him.  
  
*  
  
"Colleen!" Lucy gasped as she reached the front desk at GH. "Is she here? Is Christina here?" she demanded. Colleen looked up from the folder she was poring over.  
  
"Oh, Lucy! Hello! No, I'm sorry, Christina just left. She looked pretty excited about something," Colleen said. "Shoot!" Lucy cried. "Ta, Colleen!" with that she returned to her car and sped back home. Once she got there, Kevin met her at the door.  
  
"Lucy! I'm glad you're here! What do you mean giving Christina permission to go on some trip with Chris and Frank?" he demanded angrily. "What?! Christina went where? With who?! " she exclaimed.  
  
"She came back here all in a rush, ran upstairs and packed, and Chris and Frank picked her up. She said that you'd given her permission to go with them to find Julie?" Kevin said, confused. "No! No, Doc, I didn't even know about this! What did you say? To find Julie? But Julie's dead, Doc! What are they trying to prove?"  
  
"I don't know," Kevin said, throwing up his hands. "But she said she'd call us. She seemed really happy." Lucy went inside and tossed her purse onto the sofa. "Well, I guess she deserves to meet Julie, if she is out in the universe somewhere. And it will be good for her to bond with Frank. I mean, she knows now, and she's old enough to make her own decisions."  
  
Kevin nodded and kissed Lucy. "It will be nice for us to have some time to ourselves, too," he said smiling. Lucy smiled, too. Then she remembered the awful news she had to give to Kevin, and she stopped smiling.  
  
*  
  
Back at Raven's and Alison's, Alison was trying to console her daughter. She felt horrible that there was nothing she could say or do for her. This was something only Raven had the power to do. The phone rang. Raven sat up, and wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.  
  
"That's probably Christina," she said before delicately lifting the phone from it's cradle. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey, baby." Raven sighed hugely. "Danny, it's you," she said. Her voice was still unsteady and forlorn. "Sorry," Danny said, offended. "No, no, I just thought you were someone else," Raven explained, squinting her eyes shut as she rubbed her injured head.  
  
"Oh, well, I was just calling to see how you were. I thought maybe we could talk-" "Danny, actually, I am not that fine. I happen to be going through some life altering turning point, so could we maybe do this another time!?! Thank you!" With that, Raven slammed the phone down. Alison sat stunned at her daughter's behavior. She'd never spoken to Danny like that before. This was really hard on her. Then again, what had she expected?  
  
* Danny hung up the phone, puzzled. Why was Raven acting so strangely lately? He realized she'd just been in a terrible wreck, but it wasn't that. She hadn't been herself before that, even. He racked his brain for anything he could've done to make her mad at him.  
  
He must've had quite a look on his face, because when Eve came into the living room, she stopped in her tracks. "Danny? Honey?" she asked, tilting her head to study his face. "Huh?" he asked. "Something wrong?" she asked, sitting down next to him. Danny shrugged.  
  
"You can tell me," Eve insisted. "It's just Raven. She's been acting so weird lately. I don't know what I did to make her so mad at me, but something is definitely up with her," Danny said. "Oh, sweetie, you know girls. I mean, we can be pretty emotional sometimes," Eve said gently, placing her hand on her son's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, but Raven's not like that, Mom. Not even on her bad days. I just don't know," Danny said. He looked so depressed that it concerned Eve. She knew Danny loved Raven, and she knew Raven loved Danny. They'd never had any serious fights, so what was wrong now? "Mom, I'm worried about her," Danny said suddenly. "Well, what is Raven doing that makes you so worried?" Danny thought for a moment, remembering.  
  
"The other day, she told me she'd meet me at Jack and Livvie's place, since I had to practice with Eli and the guys. And she was late, but that wasn't so weird as the fact that when she got there, she got out of her Jeep, got this funny look on her face, and turned around and left without barely saying a word to me. She said she 'wasn't feeling well' all of a sudden," he began.  
  
"And then, " he continued, " I called her back after you and I got back from the benefit, and she sounded.....funny. Distracted. So I went over, and brought her that soup you made, and she acted like someone had been there before."  
  
Eve listened to her son, growing more and more troubled each time he spoke. "And then I just got off the phone with her, and she completely blew me off. I mean, I know she's just been through an accident, but this whole time, I've been nothing but supportive and patient with her. I just don't understand," Danny said.  
  
"Me neither, Danny, " Eve said, confused. This did not sound like the Raven Kovich she knew. "Me neither."  
  
*  
  
"Jack!" Livvie called as she stood in her doorway. Her small arms were clasped tightly around her as she shivered in the unseasonably cool breeze. She couldn't seem to get warm now that Caleb had come back for her. And especially now that she was alone, vulnerable. Jack had been gone for more than an hour, and it was starting to get dark.  
  
"Jack!!!" she cried out again, craning her neck to scan the premises. No sign of Jack anywhere. Then again, no sign of anyone, including Caleb. Gingerly, Livvie stepped out onto the porch, looking all around her as she did. She moved slowly, silently, as if she were trying not to wake some sleeping creature or suffer the consequences. She held her breath without realizing it. Creeping around the yard, feeling as if someone was watching her., she swore she heard something in the bushes. Then again, she was paranoid.  
  
"Jack??" she called out. "Eli?" She had wandered out to the garage, and looked inside. She noticed something shiny in the corner of the garage, behind one of the bikes. Eli's guitar. "Oh my gosh...." she breathed. Realization slammed into her as her heart hit the cold concrete floor. Eli never went to Storm's, and neither did Jack. But then where...... They're gone, Livvie. They're gone.  
  
*  
  
Chris and Frank had picked Christina up and were on their way to search for the one woman they all had in common. Chris was at the wheel, Frank next to him in the passenger seat, and Christina in the back.  
  
"So where exactly are we going? I mean, do you have a plan , or are we just going to rely on your keen intuition?" Frank asked. Chris glared at him before answering. "Both. And my 'keen intuition' tells me that we have to go and see the Devlins." Christina poked her head up front. "Who?" "The Devlins, Julie's parents," Chris replied.  
  
"Your grandparents," Frank added. Christina nodded. She was still in disbelief about this whole thing, not to mention her own secret. It was then that she realized that when she met the Devlins, there would be four generations present. The idea churned her stomach, and she decided not to focus on that. Easier said than done.  
*  
  
"Lucy? What's the matter?" Kevin asked as his wife's smile faded. Lucy stepped out of Kevin's embrace, and looked down at her hands. "Lucy?" Kevin asked again, this time his tone was wary. If something was up with Lucy, it usually wasn't good. "Doc," she began, "We need to talk, all right?" She took him by the arm and led him into the house. They sat on the couch.  
  
Lucy shook her head, and looked sympathetically at Kevin. "I don't know any other way to say this than to just it, so I guess that's what I am going to have to do," she said.  
  
"Say what? Lucy, what is going on here?!" Kevin demanded. "Caleb Morley is back. He's come back to Port Charles." 


	23. 23

"Raven," Alison said softly, holding her daughter's tearstained face in her hands. She wiped the tears away with her thumbs, and Raven looked into her eyes, her anguished countenance burning a hole in Alison's heart.  
  
"I know it might sound scary now, but you're a slayer, and your ability is natural, and you can do this. Sweetie, I know you can."  
  
Raven sat up, and took a deep breath. "Is that what everyone said about Dad, too? I mean, look what happened to him. He was a slayer, too, and Caleb killed him!"  
  
Alison bit her lip to keep from crying. That was the one thing she hated to think of. She didn't know what to say to Raven to make her feel better. She didn't have to say anything, though. She didn't have time before there was a panicked series of knocks on the door.  
  
Alison got up and answered the door. It was Livvie, and she was hysterical. "Livvie!" Alison said, alarmed, as she showed Livvie into the living room. "They're gone, Alison! They're gone!" she whimpered. Alison put her arm around her friend's shoulders. Livvie was trembling.  
  
"What do you mean? Who's gone?" Alison asks. "Jack and Eli! They're gone!" Livvie cried. Raven's breath caught in her throat. "Gone? Livvie, are you sure? I mean, it could just be a mistake," Alison protested. "No, Alison! They're gone! I can feel it! Caleb's gotten to them, I know it. Oh......" Livvie covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Well, did you try their cell phones?" Alison asked. Livvie nodded. "They were both dead." Alison's stomach went cold. It's happening all over again.  
  
*  
  
"Christina," Frank said softly as he gently jostled the girl's shoudler. She had curled up and fallen asleep in the backseat on the way to the Devlin's, a destination they had now reached. Christina's eyes fluttered open and looked around. She appeared momentarily disoriented, and then remembered where she was.  
  
"Are we there?" she asked, sitting up and raking a hand through her hair. Chris nodded and turned the ignition off. He looked first at Frank, then at Christina. "Ready?" he asked. Christina's head screamed No! , but she smiled and nodded. The three took deep breaths, and got out of the car. They ambled up to the front door at a snail's pace, all anxious and apprehensive at the same time. When they finally approached the door, the stopped dead in their tracks and stood awkwardly as if unsure how to proceed. At last, Chris spoke. "So who's ringing the bell?"  
  
*  
  
Sascha had woken early from a fitful night's sleep, and thought bitterly about how her little dilemma was interfering with the sleeping in that was her occupation of the summer. But she wasted little time dwelling on that, she had more important issues to deal with, her paternity being at the top of the list. She had to confront her mother, she had to get some answers - today.  
  
Throwing on a pair of navy blue shorts and a lace up turquoise tank, she went downstairs. Today was Karen's day off, and she was currently at the PC bus station, delivering Anastasia to orchestral camp. Once she got back, she ought to have plenty of time to discuss this. Sascha wasn't going to let her excuse herself this time.  
  
Just as Sascha had leapt from the second stair to the floor, the envelope and photographs concealed behind her back, Karen opened the door. "Ah, perfect timing, Mom!" she chirped energetically, flashing her mother a big smile. "Perfect timing for what?" Karen asked as she hung her handbag on the coat rack.  
  
"I really need to talk to you, remember? You've been ignoring me for the past couple of days. And I figure now that Ana's at camp and Dad's off doing whatever the heck he's doing, and it happens to be your day off, today would be the perfect day for us to have a little disussion," Sascha said, clasping her hands.  
  
"Okay....what do you need to talk about, honey?" Karen asked. "These." Sascha unveiled what she'd been hiding, fanning out the photos in one had and holding out the envelope in the other. She took minor satisfaction in the look of shock that slowly formed on Karen's face as her eyes widened and her mouth became a slack, gaping O. 


	24. 24

"Alison, what am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Livvie sobbed, wrapping her arms tightly around her ribcage, not bothering to swipe at the fresh tears coursing down her cheeks, the rivulets making delicate lines in her makeup.  
  
"We'll think of something, Livvie, I promise," Alison said absently as she embraced her friend. All the while, Raven sat on the couch, feeling frightened and guilty. I could be stopping this freak right now, and Livvie and Jack and Eli could be together right this second, and here I sit. Why me?!  
  
"Actually," Alison continued, shifting her gaze to her daughter, "Raven and I were just talking about that." Livvie lifted her head for a moment. "What?" "Well, we've figured out a way to stop Caleb," Alison said slowly. She felt awful doing this to her daughter, but she could really help right now, and even though it was risky, Alison felt deep down that it would be okay.  
  
"What? How? Lucy's too old now, and Rafe is gone! Who else is there?" Livvie said quietly. "Me," Raven said, standing up. "I'm a slayer. But I don't think I can do this!" Livvie's eyes pleaded with Raven long before she spoke. "No, Raven - you are the only one who can do this! Please, please help me. If you don't stop Caleb, nothing will...and I'll never see my husband or my son again!"  
  
Raven looked down at the floor, knowing what she had to do, and also knowing she'd never felt such massive self-doubt in all her life.  
  
*  
  
"I'll do it," Frank said boldly. Christina wondered if perhaps he were just trying to impress her. In either case, her stomach lurched nervously when she heard the bells tolling inside. Moments later, a kind looking older woman appeared in the doorway. Her countenance shifted from careless to shocked when she saw the three of them standing there. Her hand went to her cheek, and she uttered a low oh my. "Mrs. Devlin?" Frank began. This intrigued Christina. Why would he call her Mrs. Devlin? He must not have known her very well.  
  
"Uh, do you remember us?" Chris offered when the woman didn't respond. The woman closed her eyes and shook her head briskly. "Yes, certainly. I mean, I recognize you, Chris, and Frank, but I can't seem to place this young lady, " she said, first smiling, and then pursing her lips, confused. "Mrs. Devlin, this is Christina, mine and Julie's daughter. You met her when she was just a baby," Frank said gently.  
  
Mrs. Devlin's hand returned to her face and she repeated the words oh my. Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes as she reached out and stroked Christina's face. Christina smiled timidly. The woman shook her head again, and smiled, seeming to have collected herself. "Well, please, won't you come in?" she asked, showing them through the door into an expansive living room.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me about before, " she said, "It was quite a shock to see you after so long. Speaking of which, what brings you here?" She asked the last question cautiously. Frank and Chris looked at one another nervously, twiddling their thumbs. They seemed speechless, so Christina figured she'd help them out.  
  
"They brought me to find out about my mother. My real mother," she said brightly. She quickly slid a glance at Chris and Frank, hoping she'd done the right thing. Then she stole a small look at Mrs. Devlin, her real grandmother. Her expression hadn't changed much, but Frank and Chris looked a bit panicked.  
  
"Um, for a school assignment, for school." Chris said hurriedly. Frank elbowed him. "In July?" Mrs. Devlin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah," Christina said, playing along, "you know, some schools give summer assignments?" "Oh," Mrs. Devlin said casually, "I didn't realize they did that. What a bore, huh, darling?" Christina smiled and nodded politely, heaving an exaggerated sigh. She wondered if she'd inherited her acting skills from Julie.  
  
Mrs. Devlin's smile faded slowly, and she cleared her throat. "So, what did you need to know about Julie? I can tell you just about anything. That is, what Christopher and Frank can't tell you."  
  
"Actually," Chris interrupted, "she'd like to see Julie's grave. It's a memoir, her assignment, and we think that would help her out a lot, to see where Julie is buried and all." Suddenly, Mrs. Devlin got a strange look on her face, as she slowly shook her head. "That's not possible. I'm sorry." Her voice was monotone, with a hint of panic.  
  
"What do you mean? Why not?" Chris blurted. Mrs. Devlin stood. "I think you should go now," she said firmly as she started towards the door. Christina looked at Chris and Frank, and mouthed what now? Frank stood up and walked over to Mrs. Devlin. "Mrs. Devlin, I apologize. On behalf of the three of us. It was completely insensitive for us to come here and make such a request. Please forgive us," he said smoothly. Mrs. Devlin's hard expression softened a tiny bit, but she remained at the door.  
  
"I still want you to leave. Now, please. Christina, any time you want to find out about your mother's life, please feel free to call again. Good afternoon." Mrs. Devlin stood at the door, holding it open, waiting.  
  
"Again, I'm sorry. We'll leave at once, " Frank said. "But before we go, could I please use your restroom?" Mrs. Devlin contemplated Frank's request, and reluctantly replied. "Very well. It's up the stair to the right. As for you," she said, indicating Chris and Christina, "you may wait in your car. Good day." Chris looked suspiciously at Frank, but surrendered and led Christina to the car.  
  
"Come on, there's got to be something," Frank said to himself as he rooted around Mrs. Devlin's bedroom, hoping to find some clue of Julie's existence. He worked quietly, diligently, rifling through drawers and closets, but coming up with nothing. Until he noticed an envelope on the nightstand next to the door. He silently tiptoed to it, checking the doorway. There was a piece of paper lying on top of the envelope. Frank noticed with disappointment that it was nothing more than a phone bill.  
  
Wait a minute. Frank scanned the bill, and noticed that there were a number of calls to Aurora. One every other night, to be exact. At the same time. As if Mrs. Devlin were keeping in touch with someone. Frank knew it was a long shot, but about the only shot they had as of now. He strolled into the bathroom, flushed the toilet, and came downstairs, where Mrs. Devlin had set to making herself some coffee.  
  
"Thank you very much, Mrs. Devlin, " Frank called over his shoulder as he returned to the car. He slid into the passenger seat. "So where do we go from here?" Chris asked. Frank held up the phone bill between two fingers. "Aurora."  
  
*  
  
While Frank was playing sleuth tracking down his old flame, his current wife was at home with her own teenage sleuth, who had just uncovered her biggest secret.  
  
"Sascha...." Karen stammered, unsure of how to proceed. She should've known that this day would come. How could she have been so dense as to think that it wouldn't? "Is this what it looks like, Mom?" Sascha said, her tone shifting from irritated to serious. Karen felt tears stinging in her eyes, but she wasn't sure why. What if this ruined Sascha and Frank's relationship? Oh, gosh, Frank! What was Frank going to do when he found out?  
  
"Sweetie, let's sit down," Karen said when she could finally remove her sandpaper tongue from the roof of her mouth. Sascha obliged, and as they sank onto the sofa, Karen took the photos. The memories came flooding back, and she almost smiled, in spite of herself. "Just tell me the truth, Mom, okay? Please," Sascha pleaded. Karen nodded, and tucked a tress behind one ear.  
  
"You're right. You're old enough to know now." Sascha felt her heart leap. She thought that she'd gotten over the initial shock and had prepared herself for the truth, but now that it was so close to being real, she wasn't sure.  
  
"So....so then Ricky is my....is..." she stammered awkwardly. "Your father," Karen said, then quickly continued, "but only biological. Dad is your father in everyway that counts, and you know that Sascha," Karen ran her hands through her hair. She felt a migraine coming on.  
  
"I can't believe this." Karen felt her blood pressure rising as annoyance worked it's way into her dappled expression. "My God, Sascha! Why did you even turn over this leaf?! Couldn't you have just left things as they were?" Sascha flew off the couch. ""Excuse me, Mother, but don't you think that I deserve to know who my own father is!?" she exclaimed.  
  
Karen massaged her throbbing temple, and nodded apologetically. "So what? Were you just never going to tell me? Keep this stuff stashed away in your closet until the day that you died so that I'd have to deal with it on my own?"  
  
"No, sweetie, I...I don't know. I don't know what I was going to do. I knew I'd have to tell you sometime, but our family was just so happy......" Karen's voice grew teary. "Just tell me everything," Sascha eased, touching her mother's arm. Karen began to cry. Sascha sighed, half sorry and half angry. If she was going to get some real answers, she knew just where to find them. She stood up, and whisked her jacket off it's hook.  
  
"Where are you going?" Karen blubbered. Sascha paused in the doorway and straightened her jacket. "To talk to my father." 


	25. 25

"Raven, please. Please do this for me! I love Jack and Eli so much, and Caleb already terrorized my life once, and I don't think I could live through it again, and I don't think that Jack or Eli could either. You're the only one who can save us," Livvie spoke with such ferocity that it gave Raven enough temporary confidence (or insanity) to finally break.  
  
"I'll do it," she said, looking up at Livvie and her mother, who's blue eyes had widened with dread, shock, or both. "I'll fight Caleb."  
  
*  
  
"What?!" Kevin exclaimed in shock. "I said -" Lucy began again. "NO!" Kevin interrupted. "Don't say it again! I heard you, I just can't believe this!" he continued, turning around and going back through the door, his hands pressed against his temples. Lucy followed anxiously.  
  
Sinking onto the couch, Kevin's face was a mask of incredulity. "Are you sure, Lucy? Are you absolutely positive that- that- thing has somehow gotten out of hell and returned to Port Charles?" he demanded.  
  
Lucy was overwhelmed by a sudden rush of sympathy for Kevin. Why was she the one to always have to break the bad news? "Yes, Doc, I'm sure. He showed up at Jack and Livvie's this afternoon- " "Oh my God! Livvie! I've got to get to Livvie, I've got to keep her safe-" Kevin cried, starting to get up. Lucy caught him by the shoulders and forced him back down. "Doc, no! Just calm down for a second-"  
  
"CALM DOWN?! Calm down?!" Kevin bellowed. "How can I calm down when there's a vampire out there after my only daughter! I'm not just going to sit around and let this happen all over again, Lucy! Caleb's got to be stopped!"  
  
"Yes, I know that, I know! But Kevin, let's face it, you and I both know that you can't do that, and as much as you want to, you can't protect Livvie from this like you can everything else, and I know that tears you apart inside. But listen to me, only a slayer can stop Caleb," Lucy said. "But there are no slayers left in Port Charles, Lucy! Rafe's been dead for years, and your powers are long gone!"  
  
Lucy managed a coy smile. "Doc, you're right, we don't have anymore slayers. But what we do have is the next best thing." "Oh really?" Kevin inquired sarcastically. "And what's that?" "A slayer's daughter."  
  
*  
  
"You know, Scanlon, I don't give you enough credit," Chris said generously as he studied the map of New York. "Well, thanks, Ramsey, but I didn't do this so you could sing my praises. I did it so that we can find Julie, if she's out there," Frank replied. "If? I know she's out there, I can feel it, my friend," Chris said, smiling. Frank nodded and rolled his eyes skeptically.  
  
"Look, man, I hope we can find Julie, and I hope she's doing great, but I don't know anything about any special 'feelings'. Speaking of that, Christina, are you feeling okay?" Christina's porcelain cheeks were rosy, and she was leaning against the car door, her face pressed on the cool glass. Her stomach felt strange, jumpy.  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired, maybe a little car sick," she said. They'd been in the car for hours now. She had snuck her prenatal pills in her bag, but had been alone to take them yet. She hoped that it wouldn't hurt the baby to wait for awhile.  
  
"Well, we should be there soon anyway," Frank continued. "We'll find a hotel for the night and then go see about finding Julie in the morning, okay?" Unison nods from Chris and Christina.  
  
All three of them were secretly anguished, wondering if they found Julie, would they be ready for it, and would they be ready for it if they didn't?  
  
*  
  
Sascha hadn't bothered with her bike this time, she'd simply ran all the way to the Recovery Room, to upset to think about how much time she could've save pedaling the way. She hoped that she could catch Ricky before he closed. It was eight minutes to eleven.  
  
When she finally arrived, Sascha was relieved to find the door to the Recovery Room unlocked still. Ricky was inside flipping chairs upside down on top of the tables. He smiled when he saw Sascha, but the smile faded when he caught the serious look on her face.  
  
"Hey, Sascha, is everything okay?" he asked, stopping with a chair tilted in midair. "Can I talk to you, Ricky?" she asked breathlessly. "Why have you been running? Was somebody following you?" Ricky asked, setting down the chair down and looking out the door for anyone who could've spooked Sascha.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that, it's just-" "Well," Ricky continued as he moved to the bar stools, "I'm about to close up here. Maybe if you want to come by tomorrow-" 'It's important." Ricky stopped what he was doing once more, and studied Sascha's worried expression. She looked like him with that fierce stare incriminating Karen's sweet impression over her.  
  
"Uh, okay....." he said, taking two barstools down and sitting on one. "Shoot."  
  
Sascha didn't sit down, just kept her stare locked into Ricky's eyes, searching. She had so many questions. Did you love my mom? Did you ever think about me or miss me? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Why? Why did you give me up? But she pushed those questions to the back of her mind, and asked something else.  
  
"How come you never told me you were my father?"  
  
*  
  
With those words, both Livvie and Alison exhaled, Livvie with relief, Alison with fear. The fear in her sigh matched the fear in her daughter's concerned eyes.  
  
"Raven, are you sure about this, honey?" Alison asked gently. Raven tried to sweep up what confidence she had left enough to say that she was positive all that she could manage to say was,  
  
"I don't have a lot of choice, do I? I mean, I either do this, or lose two people I really care about, everybody I care about potentially, right?"  
  
"Raven, you don't know how much this means to me," Livvie stammered, the mixture of gratitude and sorrow in her eyes more than Raven could bear to look at, although it did reinforce her nagging mind that this was the right thing to do.  
  
"I don't even know where to start...." Raven said, overwhelmed. Days ago, she'd been a normal sixteen year old, enjoying her summer with her boyfriend, her best friend, and her driver's license. Now this. "I do," Alison said, reaching for her daughter's hand. "Come on."  
  
*  
  
Kevin's mind was reeling. He was so shocked by Lucy's outrageous announcement, then fear for his daughter's life, that when Lucy spoke again, it hardly registered. "What? A slayer's daughter? You mean Christina?"  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes and batted Kevin on the head. "I believe we established already that Christina isn't actually a slayer's daughter!" she said.  
  
"Well, you and Rafe were the only slayers....oh my....you mean Raven, don't you?!" he exclaimed, eyes widening with realization.  
  
"Yes, I mean Raven. She can do this Kevin, she can stop Caleb and save Livvie, I know she can!" she said, squeezing Kevin's hand in reassurance. Kevin was speechless, he simply sat there and shook his head. How could this be happening again? 


	26. 26

Read and review ~ thanks ~ ! =)  
  
Chris sat down on the edge of the king sized bed that he was sharing with Frank for the night. They'd come to a compromise and agreed that it was best they let Christina sleep alone. It still seemed that something was bothering her, something other than Julie, but then again, she must've had quite a day. Finding out your parents weren't really your parents and that your real mother might not be still living is a lot to handle. That, and Chris knew that she'd had a fight with that twit of a boyfriend of hers, Michael Corinthos. He didn't know what about, but he'd heard him yelling at her at the hospital earlier. He couldn't understand why a great girl like Christina would waste herself on a jerk like Corinthos. Then again, he'd wondered the same thing about Julie and himself all those years ago.  
  
"I just can't believe how long it's been," Frank quietly remarked, looking at Christina sleeping on the other bed.  
  
"I know," Chris replied. The two men watched the girl slumbering for a moment longer, then turned the light out. They'd driven for hours, but their real journey began when the sun rose.  
  
*  
  
Ricky's mouth slowly formed an O of surprise as Sascha continued to stare at him, hands on her hips. "Sascha...." he stammered.  
  
"I'm waiting," she said, pulling up the barstool and seating herself upon it. Ricky shook his head, then raked his hands through his thick black hair. "Did Kar- your mom tell you?" he asked, staring into the countertop, his head resting in his hands.  
  
"No. Well, yeah. I mean, I figured it out, then she admitted it. I found these." Sascha reached into her white messenger bag and withdrew the manila folder. Ricky reluctantly took it from her, handling it like it was a baby bird or something similar, fragile. He opened it, and took out the pictures of himself and his baby girl, who was not a baby anymore, but a teen, a teen who was sitting next to him, desperate for answers.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Sascha repeated, more softly this time. When Ricky didn't respond, she tugged the pictures out of his hands, and he looked up at her. There was a long, awkward pause, and then Ricky spoke.  
  
"Your mom and I were together for a little while about fifteen years ago. Your dad, er, Frank, had proposed to her, and she'd said no, and they were broken up, and I thought we had something. A connection. She made me feel like a man, and I made her feel alive, I guess. That was what she always told me. But you wouldn't understand any of that. Anyway, we were together for about a month, and then she got pregnant with you. We were both surprised, of course, but I was psyched, and she was scared. I think it was because in her heart, she'd never really left Frank. But we wanted to try to make it work, for your sake. So we moved in together, and then you came along."  
  
Sascha was touched as she watched Ricky's distant eyes well with tears. "You were so perfect," he continued, " so sweet and perfect. I loved you the second that I saw you. And your mom and I, we were happy. Or at least I thought we were. We were a family, after all. But she didn't want a family with me. She wanted you, of course, but I never forgot the way that she would look at me with and I could tell that she was wishing with all her heart that I was Frank. A couple days after your second birthday, your mom started seeing Frank again. I let it go on for a few weeks, hell, I didn't know what else to do. And when I finally confronted her about it, she told me that she was leaving me......and taking you with her."  
  
Ricky paused to brush a tear away from his olive cheek. He took a deep breath, and started again. "She said that we had never been meant to be together, and that having you hadn't been the 'sign' that she had thought it was, and that she was still in love with Frank. She said that I was just too young, and that it wasn't fair to me to be to be tied down with a baby. She said that she wanted to let me go free, and that this would be best for everyone. And I loved you so much, that was all that I wanted. What was best for you. So I thought about it for awhile, and I came to the conclusion that she was right. It wouldn't be best for you to be stuck in a home with loveless parents and a crazy, irresponsible kid for a dad. So she left me, and then I signed you over to Frank."  
  
Ricky finished his story, and it was now Sascha who had tears in her eyes.  
  
*  
  
"Mom, where are we going?" Raven asked as her mother dragged her toward the door. Alison didn't answer. "Livvie, come on. There's no way I'm leaving you alone like this." Alison grabbed Livvie's hand with her free one, and pulled them both out the door. "Mom, where are we going!?" Raven repeated as they stood on the porch. "Slaying lessons," Alison said matter-of-factly.  
  
Livvie and Raven exchanged confused glances. "You can't fight a vampire if you don't know how, can you?" Alison asked. "Yeah, but who's going to teach me how to do that?" Raven asked, eyebrows furrowed. "Who do you think?"  
  
*  
  
"Doc, I'm so sorry....." Lucy murmured softly, wishing she could do something to ease Kevin's mind. Suddenly, there was a frantic knock at the door. "I better get that," Lucy said, and bustled over to answer the door. Standing there were Alison, Raven, and Livvie.  
  
"Oh, thank God, you're all safe. Come in, please, come on," Lucy said, ushering them inside, "Livvie!" Kevin cried, running to his daughter and throwing his arms around her. Livvie went limp in them, her father giving her the comfort that she couldn't get from her missing husband and son. "Thank God that monster hasn't gotten to you yet...." Kevin crooned as he stroked Livvie's hair. Livvie sniffled and pulled back.  
  
"But that's just it, Daddy, he's got Jack and Eli," she said, biting her lip. Kevin held her out at arm's length, shocked by her statement. "What?" Lucy acted like she wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. So Raven took this opportunity to cut in.  
  
"Don't worry, Doctor Collins. I'm going to get them back, both of them. And I'm not going to let Caleb near Livvie. I'm going to stop him before he hurts anybody else," she said, surprised by the strength coming from her voice.  
  
"That's right, Doc," Lucy reassured. Alison stepped forward then. "That's actually why we're here, Lucy. We need you to teach Raven how to be a slayer. You can do that, can't you?" she inquired.  
  
Lucy let a smile come over her face, and cupped Raven's chin. "Well, I supposed I can remember a few old tricks," she said. "But it's going to take at least a couple of days for me to train her-" "A couple of days?!" Livvie exclaimed. "But what will happen to Jack and Eli? Caleb could kill them by then!"  
  
"No, no he won't, " Raven interrupted, surprising herself. Where did that come from? Livvie seemed comforted by the sureness in her tone. "She's right," Lucy continued. "Caleb came here for you, and he won't do anything to Jack and Eli until he's got you. They're just pawns he needed to move before he can get to the queen."  
  
A silence came over the room, as all eyes went to Raven. "Consider me the bishop," Raven said.  
  
* 


	27. 27

Hello! Keep R & R'ing! You keep the reviews coming, I keep the chapters coming! Sound like a good deal? I'm running out of prewritten chapters and time free to write new ones, so my updates might slow slightly...however, reviews are an incentive, LOL. Thanks!  
  
Frank opened his eyes, yawned, and stretched. He looked at the clock next to his bed - it was 6:00. He turned to Chris, who was still snoring in bed next to him. He elbowed him gently in the ribs three times until Chris sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," he mumbled, scrubbing his hands over his face. He let his eyes adjust, and then looked around until his eyes fell upon Christina's empty bed. "Hey, where's Christina?" he asked groggily.  
  
Just then, Christina emerged from the bathroom, looking radiant. She had showered and her brown curls were tied back into a messy knot, her makeup was flawless, and she was clad in a white crochet halter and camel suede skirt.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Frank asked, standing up and listening to his joints crack. Chris followed suit. "Oh, not long," Christina lied. Her stomach had woken her up at 4:10, but she'd showered, snuck some vitamins, and felt much better now.  
  
"Okay, then. Chris and I will get ourselves ready, and then we'll start looking for Julie," Frank said as he went into the bathroom. Christina sat down on the bed and her gaze fixated into space. "You all right, Christina?" Chris asked, sitting down on the corner of the bed and gently touching her shoulder.  
  
Christina turned to look at him, her big blue eyes looking so much like Julie's that it was eerie. Equally disheartening was the amount of concern that lie within her eyes, like she had a big secret that she was dying to tell someone, but she simply couldn't, and for a moment, they both thought that she might let it slip. Instead, she said,  
  
"Do you think we'll find her?" Chris smiled sympathetically, and tousled Christina's hair. It brought back a rush of memories from her babyhood. "I don't know. I hope so. Gosh, your mom's story is such a long, complicated, beautiful one." Now it was Chris who seemed distant. The warm touch of Christina's hand brought him back. "Will you tell me, Chris? Please. I don't know anything of her, just that she was my biological mother. That's not nearly enough. We've got time."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you," Chris said, and then as Frank showered, he poured his heart out to his would've-been daughter, telling her all about how much he loved Julie, about her affair with Frank, about how she kidnapped Christina, and how she gave her up. It was as difficult for him to tell as it was for Christina to hear.  
  
After Frank and Chris exchanged places, Christina told Frank about what Chris had said. Frank then gave her his version of the story, and both sides gave Christina the same bottom line - that Julie was an incredible person, a devoted mother, and the shape of the hole that the three of them had in their hearts. *  
  
Ricky tenderly wrapped her arm around his daughter, and pulled her into a hug. Comforted by his touch, Sascha dried her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe this. I mean, it's so strange. I always felt.....connected to you somehow. I mean, you were nice to Ana and me, but there was just something different about you and me. And now I know," she said incredulously. "I have so much I want to ask you, so much I want to ask you about."  
  
"Well," Ricky said, eyeing the clock on the wall. "It's late, and I bet your mom is worried about you. So why don't I give you a lift home, and then we can go someplace tomorrow and talk more, okay? This is enough for you to handle for one day."  
  
Sascha nodded, and walked out of the Recovery Room with Father #2.  
  
*  
  
Alison closed her door behind her, and was startled by Jamal, who had dozed off on the couch. She smiled, and then walked over and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Oh, you're home, 'bout time, Ali," he said, sitting up and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Then he looked around.  
  
"Where's Rave?" he asked. Alison's smile faded.  
  
"She's at Lucy's. She's going to stay there for a couple of days," she said. Jamal looked confused.  
  
"Jamal," Alison said, "we've got to talk."  
  
*  
  
Chris, Frank, and Christina were once again in the car. Frank, the mastermind, had proposed that they go to some local place and ask about Julie.  
  
"Good idea, Frank," Chris said, and began looking for the right place. Christina, who was curled up in the backseat, straightened up and popped her head up front again.  
  
"Yeah, but what if she's changed her name? Or gotten married or something? I mean, she told you guys she was dying. She must not have wanted to see you anymore. I don't think it's going to be as easy as strolling into the supermarket and asking for Julie Devlin," she pointed out.  
  
Chris and Frank exchanged impressed, but concerned glances. "She's right, Scanlon," Chris said. "So now what?" Frank set his jaw, thinking.  
  
"I don't know. I guess the best we can do is to ask for Julie Devlin, and see how far that gets us. We'll save making a Plan B until we're sure we'll need one."  
  
"Okay. Well, let's set Plan A in action," Chris replied as he turned into the drive of a welcoming place called The Backlit Corner.  
  
"You think this place is even open? It's barely ten," Frank said, observing the scant car in the parking lot. Chris shifted the car to Park, and turned off the engine. "Well, somebody's here," he pointed out, gesturing to the car. "Maybe it's the owner or something. This way we can ask about Julie without getting a lot of suspicion."  
  
Frank nodded, and gripped the door handle. Then he turned to look at his daughter in the backseat. "Ready for this?" he asked.  
  
Christina wasn't sure she was ready. But she nodded anyway, and got out of the car. As she crossed the parking lot, she mulled the irony of her situation. She was about to find her mother as she was about to become one. She subconsciously placed her palm over her stomach, and wondered if the fluttering feeling was her baby, her nerves, or both.  
  
*  
  
"Good morning," Karen said as her daughter entered the kitchen. Sascha chose not to acknowledge her mother. Instead, she past her and settled herself on a kitchen chair, her legs tucked up underneath her. She spread the photos of herself and Ricky out on the table in front of her, and rested her chin in her hands.  
  
Karen approached the table, coffee mug in tow, and pulled up a chair across from Sascha. "Judging by the hour Ricky brought you home last night, I'm assuming you talked a lot," she said, tracing the rim of the mug with her finger.  
  
Sascha didn't lift her eyes from the picture. "Yeah, well, there's a lot for us to talk about, wouldn't you say?" Karen grimaced.  
  
"Sascha," she began. "Considering my mother wouldn't tell me anything, not even who my own father is," Sascha cut her off, biting her words curtly.  
  
"Sascha," Karen tried again. She realized dismally she didn't have anything to say for herself. Instead, she looked at the photos on the table. She picked one up, looked at it, and smiled. "This was taken the day you said your first word," she said.  
  
"Oh, so now you want to talk?" Sascha seethed, not missing a beat. Karen calmly replaced the picture, smile fading. She squinted her eyes, trying to remain that way. "Sascha," she said for the third time, "I understand that you're upset, and that's fine. But I am your mother, and you're not going to treat me this way."  
  
Sascha jumped up so fast she knocked her chair over and sent the pictures flying. "How do I even know you're my mother? You've been lying to me my whole life about who my dad is! Maybe everything else is a lie, too!"  
  
Karen stared down into her coffee, and a tear of guilt dropped in and made tiny splash. Shamefully, she looked up at Sascha with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"If there is one true thing, Sascha, it's that I love you. And you dad, Frank, loves you too. Don't forget that. Don't act like blood is the only thing that matters here, because it's so much more than that."  
  
With that, Karen stood up and walked back into her bedroom, leaving Sascha alone. Now she was the one feeling guilty. She'd gone too far, and she knew it. Sighing heavily, she righted the chair, and began to pick up the pictures. As she stood up with them in her eyes, her eyes fell upon the picture on the fridge. The one from Labor Day. She saw how happy everyone looked, and she wondered to herself, Will it ever be like that again?  
  
*  
  
"No way," Jamal said, his eyes wide with disbelief. "That God- forsaken leech found his way back here after Livvie blasted his butt to hell." Alison nodded somberly.  
  
Jamal shook his head, confused again as another thought invaded his head. "So what has this got to do with Raven staying over at Lucy's place? You think she'll be safer with a slayer or something?"  
  
"See, that's the other thing, hon," Alison said, striving to sound calm. "Now, I know you don't especially like my talking about Rafe, but it's absolutely necessary, I swear."  
  
"All right, then, shoot." Alison took a deep breath, and prepared to tell her story for what seemed like the millionth time. "You know Rafe was a slayer? And Lucy was a slayer? Well, it's kind of in Raven's genes-" "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Are you trying to tell me that Raven is..is a slayer?!" Jamal asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, she's a hybrid, but that's the best we've got to work with this time around, with Rafe being gone and all." "What do you mean? What about Lucy? She's a slayer, why doesn't she do this?!" Jamal demanded. "Jamal, Lucy's not a spring chicken anymore. Her powers have faded, and she can't take Caleb on, not this time," Alison explained.  
  
"Then why don't you get the man upstairs on the phone and have that angelic ex of yours flap his wings down here and choke Caleb with his halo or something?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, Jamal. That's hilarious. But you know as well as I do that Rafe's used all of his Get Out of Heaven Free cards. He's not coming back, he's not here, and Raven is. She's going to do this." "But that bastard killed Rafe once upon a time, and he almost killed all the rest of us! No way, I'm not gonna let her do this, Ali, and I know you don't want to either." "He has Jack and Eli."  
  
Jamal paused, taking in what his wife had just said. "He what? He as in Caleb? Caleb has Jack and Eli? What do you mean he 'has' them? Has them where?!"  
  
"I don't know. Livvie came here and said that Jack and Eli were both gone, and Caleb has them. We know that. He wants Livvie back, and they got in the way of his 'master plan'. You know he takes out anything that gets in his way," Alison said.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Jamal said. "So what's he gonna do to a sixteen-year old slayer?"  
  
*  
  
It's only a matter of time, now, my sweet Olivia. Your mortal family is gone, and since Slayer #1 is dead where he belongs and Slayer #2 is well on her way, we have no more interruptions. All I have to do now is claim you for my own again. Get ready, my Olivia. I'm coming for you soon.  
  
* 


	28. 28

Hi- here's a short chapter to tide you over while I write some more over the weekend! Please R&R! Thanks =)  
  
A small bell attached to the door of The Backlit Corner jingled as Chris, Christina, and Frank entered. It was a pretty swanky place, draped in dark, lush fabrics, equipped with black leather booths and a sleek marble bar. Frank guessed the place was probably packed during the evening hours. But right now, there was only one patron, who wasn't a patron at all, but an employee. "We don't open until six," the man said without looking up from the bar where he was stocking bottles of liquor. "That's fine. We're not here for drinks," Chris said approaching the bar. He sat down on a barstool and folded his hands on the counter. This time, the bartender looked up. "Oh really? What, then, are you here for?" he asked, looking from Chris, to Frank, to Christina, where his gaze held for a moment longer. "You know a woman named Julie Devlin?" Frank asked. The man's eyes narrowed and darted back and forth between the three. "Julie?" he asked. "Yeah, I know her. She doesn't come in here much, but I've seen her around town. Nice woman. Why?" he said. "Know where we could find her?" Frank asked. The man nodded. "Yeah, I think she lives on Oakville Street somewhere. Why?" he repeated. Chris only smiled, and began to stand. "Thanks," he said, and turned to go. "Hey!" the barkeep spoke up. Chris stopped and turned around. "Could you at least tell me what you want with Julie? I mean, I don't think I could live with myself if I just gave Julie's address to a serial killer or something," the barkeep said, and laughed nervously. "Don't worry," Christina said. "We're not going to kill her intentionally, but she might have a heart attack when she sees us again." She smiled sweetly, and laid a five dollar bill on the bar. "Thanks," she said, and she sauntered out. Frank and Chris nodded at the bartender, and followed Christina out. * Alison got up early the next morning. She hadn't been able to sleep at all the night before, and Jamal had tossed and turned next to her, but they didn't speak. What was there to say? She was standing at the counter sipping coffee when Jamal came into the kitchen. It was appropriately rainy out this morning, and Alison stared absently out into the gray sky. "Hey," Jamal said softly, startling her. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. He patted the chair next to him, urging his wife to do the same. "She's going to be all right, Ali. She was born to do this," he said, trying to enstow some confidence in her. Alison sat down beside him, and he put his arm around her as she leaned into him. "I know that, Jamal. But so was her father, and look what happened to him." Jamal turned Alison's chin up to look him in the eyes. "Rafe is exactly who you need to keep in mind here, Ali," Jamal explained. "He's up there guarding you and Raven, and he is not going to let anything happen to his only daughter. I can tell you that now." Alison took a deep breath. In her heart, she knew that Rafe would take care of Raven, but it didn't make this any easier. Suddenly, the phone rang. Jamal answered it. "Hello?" "Hey, Jamal, it's Danny. Is Raven home?" Jamal's stomach thumped as he realized something. Danny didn't know yet. He didn't know anything.  
  
*  
  
Sascha felt bad about how she had treated her mother, but she tried to justify it in her mind. She had lied to her. Sascha tried not to think about her mother, instead, about what she wanted to ask her father. Her real father. As she thought, another idea came to her. Dad. What was Frank going to do when he came home? How was he going to take this? Then it occurred to her that he was just as guilty as Karen was in hiding the truth. What Sascha didn't know was that Frank had more secrets than just Ricky. Plenty more.  
  
* 


	29. 29

"All right, Raven. Do we need to go over it again?" Lucy asked her young protégé. Raven rolled her eyes. "No, Lucy! I think I've heard enough about stakes and garlic to kill fifty vampires," she said. Lucy sighed. "Now, Raven, don't you forget the most important thing that I taught you. What is it?"  
  
It was now Raven's turn to sigh. Lucy had spent the entire day and night with her teaching her the ways of a slayer. Raven now felt confident enough to slay Caleb with her eyes closed. "Mind over matter," Raven and Lucy said in unison.  
  
"That's right," Lucy said matter-of-factly. "Caleb is incredible at mind games. The only thing you have to do is refuse to play. Once Caleb finds your vulnerability, that's it, game over - for you. But you get him where you want him, and you can kick him in the stomach when he's covering his head."  
  
"Right, Luce. I know, okay? I can remember all of this, I swear. But there's one more thing I need before I can save the world," Raven said, hands on her hips.  
  
"Huh? What's that? What else could you possibly need?" Lucy asked, perplexed. "How about some food?"  
  
Lucy smiled, and slung her arm around her second cousin's neck. "Sure. We'll get some lunch, and then your mom is coming over to see you. Then it's show time, girl," she said, and lead Raven into the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
"You certainly have a way with young men," Chris joked as he drove, scanning the street signs for Oakville.  
  
Christina gulped, her stomach swishing again. "Uh, thanks, I think." she said.  
  
The three were all very anxious to find Julie, now that they had solid proof that she was alive. Chris was most excited. He envisioned the fireworks now - once Julie saw him, all the old feelings would come rushing back, he was sure of it. Frank, on the other hand, was second guessing himself. He was relieved and happy that Julie was alive and well, but what if she got the wrong idea? Sure, they'd only had a fling, but sometimes those things leave residue (he thought now of Karen and Ricky), and he was thinking about how difficult it would be for Julie to have to hear about everything that had happened since she had disappeared from their lives. Christina was also nervous. She hoped that mothers, real ones, didn't have some sort of biological ESP. She didn't want her to know her secret. She was also worried about how this would effect her relationship with her other mother, Lucy, the only mother she'd ever known. She wondered what Lucy was thinking now, if she felt betrayed. The last thing Christina had wanted was to hurt her.  
  
"Hey, guys," Frank said. Chris slowed the car, and they looked out the window. A mailbox next to the road imprinted with the letters DEVLIN stared them in the face. Chris took a deep breath, and steered into the driveway. They got out of the car, and slowly crept up the walk.  
  
Frank turned to Chris once they'd reached the door. "Your turn to ring the bell."  
  
*  
  
"Mom?" Sascha called quietly, nervously. She knocked on her mother's door again. "Mom?" She sighed. Karen wasn't going to let her in. She'd crossed the line, and now she was going to have to suffer the consequences. She went to the kitchen, and tore off a piece of notebook paper, on which she scrawled, Going to talk to Ricky. Be back later. I love you. She slid it under Karen's door, and headed for the Recovery Room.  
  
Once she'd parked her bike outside the restaurant, she went inside and found Ricky behind the counter.  
  
"Hey!" he called, once he'd spotted her.  
  
Sascha approached the bar, and sat on her usual stool. "Want your usual?" Ricky asked, trying to act casual.  
  
"I'm not thirsty," Sascha said. Ricky nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know. My shift ends in ten. Why don't we go to the park and you can ask me what's on your mind, okay?"  
  
Sascha nodded, and wondered if there were enough hours in the day for that.  
  
* 


	30. 30

Hello all, thanks for your continued patience! Please R&R =)  
  
"Oh, hey, Danny," Jamal said shakily. "Um, sorry, no, Raven's not here. She's spending some time with Lucy."  
  
"Oh...okay. It's just she's been acting kind of odd lately, and I haven't seen much of her. I just wanted to make sure she's okay. I guess I'll try her at Lucy's-" "No!!" Jamal interrupted. "Uh, I mean, they aren't there. Lucy was taking her to New York City for the weekend."  
  
"All right, then. Thanks, Jamal. Bye," Danny said, sounding ultimately confused. Jamal hung up and turned to Alison. "How exactly to we explain this to lover boy?" he asked. Alison sighed and set her head in her hands.  
  
"Don't worry, Ali. Everything will be all right," he said, trying to cheer her up. Suddenly, Alison's head shot up. "I just remember something I have to do before we go see Raven," she said, and dashed up the stairs. *  
  
"Fine. I'll ring the damn bell," Chris said. He cleared his throat and reached out with a shaking finger. He pressed the button, and they heard the bells toll inside, followed by footsteps. The three of them held their breaths as the door swung open.  
  
A stout, balding man with glasses stood there, looking from face to face, confused. Oh, please, don't let this be Julie's new man! Chris thought, anguished. "Can I help you?" the man asked in a thick, fleshy voice. Frank and Chris were speechless, so Christina stepped forward. "Yes, is this Julie Devlin's residence?" she asked timidly.  
  
The fat man stuck out his lower lip and shook his head. "No, no, I just bought this place from her. Sorry 'bout the mailbox, I haven't gotten the chance to replace her yet," he said, and chuckled. "Do you know where we could find Ms. Devlin?" Frank asked. The man rubbed his balding head, thinking. "You know, I think she said something about moving into that assisted living place down on Twelfth," he said.  
  
Chris' heart sank. Julie was alive, but in an assisted living center? That meant that she had really been sick. Was still sick. Oh God. What now? "Okay, thank you," Christina said. The man nodded and closed the door. Christina folded her arms across her stomach, feeling sick again. "Are you okay, hon?" Frank asked.  
  
Christina nodded meekly. "This is just, strange, you know?" she said. Her face was pale. "Yeah," Chris echoed. He and Frank exchanged concerned glances. Christina noticed, and tried to cover her illness. "So, anyone remember seeing Twelfth Street?"  
  
* Danny Thornhart sat on his porch, absent mindedly strumming his bass. His eyes were fixated, staring off into space. His mother Eve approached, her arms full of groceries. "Hey, Danny, you wanna give your poor old mother a hand?" she asked, pausing in front of him. Danny sat there, unaffected.  
  
"Yo, Earth to Daniel!" she called, louder. Finally, she took an apple out of her sack and tossed it at him. It conked him on the head. "Hey! What was that for?!" he asked, irritated. "To bring you back to this planet, Space Boy! Now help me with this stuff," Eve said, handing him some bags.  
  
They got inside and set the groceries on the counter, and began putting them away. "Something on your mind, sweetie?" Eve asked, concerned. Danny turned to look at her.  
  
"No, why?" Eve couldn't help but laugh. "Because you just put the bread in the freezer." Danny looked, and realized that she was right. He replaced the loaf in the breadbox. "Yeah, I guess I am a little distracted lately," he admitted.  
  
"So I noticed,' Eve said. "You want to talk about it?" Danny shrugged as he put the milk in the pantry. Eve calmly walked over and put it in the fridge. "Okay," he surrendered. The two went into the living room and sat down in matching leather recliners.  
  
"So," Eve began, "what's on your mind?" Danny frowned, and scratched his neck. "It's Raven," he said. "She's been acting so, not like herself lately." "How do you mean?" Eve asked, listening intently.  
  
"Well, the other day, she was late meeting me, which she never is. Then when she showed up, she said that she wasn't feeling well all of a sudden. So I go to take her that soup you made for her, and she just acted like something was going on. So I call her later, and she completely blows me off, says something about not being 'fine' or something, and I go to call her today just to find out that she's skipped town with Lucy! I just don't understand what is going on with her lately," Danny said sadly.  
  
"You're right, that is strange of her. Well, I guess as hard as it is, you'll just have to wait until she comes back and try to talk to her again then. In the meantime, I know your Dad is dying to take you to the GH Basketball benefit tournament tonight and show you off. Maybe it would help to try to take your mind off Raven for awhile," Eve said.  
  
Danny managed a smile. "Yeah, you're right. I'm going to go practice," he said, and headed out to the garage. Eve watched him from the window, and wasn't surprised to see him miss every shot he took.  
  
* 


	31. 31

Ricky and Sascha had found a park bench, and settled down on it with matching cans of Coke. There was an overall awkward feeling, and it made Sascha uncomfortable.  
  
"So," Ricky began. "What do you want to know first?" Sascha looked at her feet, and played with the straw in her drink. "Why did you give me up?" Ricky exhaled heavily, and looked up, then to his daughter.  
  
"Karen wasn't happy with me. I knew it, she knew it. So she left, and I didn't want you to have one of those bogus weekend dads. I wanted you to have a real, solid family. And I figured that Frank could be a lot better father than I could. I was just a kid," he said. "Okay, I can see that. But wasn't it weird, seeing somebody else with your baby? I mean, didn't it bother you at all?" Sascha asked.  
  
"Well, that's the other thing. I didn't hang around after Frank adopted you, specifically for that reason," Ricky replied. "So where did you go?" his daughter asked with sincere interest.  
  
"I went everywhere," he replied cryptically. Sascha cocked her head, confused.  
  
"I toured with my band for about four years." "Your band? You're in a band?!" Sascha exclaimed. Ricky laughed. "Yeah. Well, I was. You ever hear of 3 Link Chain?" Sascha's jaw dropped.  
  
"No way! You were in 3 Link Chain? I used to listen to them when I was little! My parents never told me you were in that band! What did you do?" "I was the drummer," Ricky laughed.  
  
"No wonder my parents never liked that CD," Sascha joked. The two of them burst into a fit of giggles, and Ricky looped his arm around Sascha's shoulders. "So what else do you want to know?" he asked. "Everything."  
  
*  
  
The doorbell rang at the Lighthouse. Lucy jumped up from the table, where she and Raven were finishing lunch. Raven was surprised that she could even eat, she was so nervous. Ready, but nervous. "That must be your mom. I'll get it," Lucy said, strolling through the kitchen door. Raven followed close behind.  
  
"Hey," Lucy said as she greeted Alison, Jamal, and Livvie. They all came in. "Hey Lucy," Alison said. "Livvie is staying with Jamal and me. We figured she'd be safer with us for the time being."  
  
"I couldn't agree more. How are you doing, hon?" Lucy asked, hugging her step-daughter. "I'm as good as I can be, considering that my husband and son have disappeared into oblivion," Livvie said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get them back for you, Livvie," Raven said, approaching them. "Hi, baby," Alison said, throwing her arms around Raven and kissing her cheeks. Everyone sat down in the living room, and Kevin joined them, sitting next to Livvie and taking her hand in his. "I brought something for you, Raven," Alison said. She held out a tattered, leather-bound notebook.  
  
"It was your father's. A sort of, 'Slaying Vampires for Dummies,' if you will. Not that you're dumb or anything, but I just thought that his notes might help you along the way," she said. Raven took the worn book in her hands, and ran her hands over the soft cover. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," she said, and hugged her again. Just then, the big grandfather clock struck six. "Raven," Lucy said gently. "It's time to go." Raven gulped nervously as she felt her stomach start to do back flips. She tried to appear confident to console Alison, Jamal, and Livvie.  
  
"But how will I know where to go, to find him?" she asked in a tiny voice. Lucy put her hands on Raven's shoulders and smiled at her. "Trust me, dear. You'll just know," she said, and kissed Raven's forehead.  
  
"Remember everything I taught you, okay? You'll be fine. We'll be through this before you know it," Lucy said. Raven nodded, and then hugged Kevin and Livvie and Jamal. "Take care of yourself, kiddo. Kick some vampire butt. I love you," Jamal said, embracing Raven. Raven brushed a tear off her cheek and nodded again.  
  
Then she came to Alison, who's big blue eyes were shimmering with tears. She fought them as best she could, and pulled her daughter into a strong embrace. "Please be careful, Angel. I love you so much," Alison said into Raven's hair. "I will, Mom. I promise. I'll have Dad with me the whole time," she said as she tucked the journal into her jacket.  
  
"And you'll have me, and Jamal, and Lucy, and everyone else who loves you. We'll be praying for you here," Alison added, hugging Raven one last time. Raven went to the door, and put her hand on the knob.  
  
"I can do this, I know it. And when I come back, everyone will be right where they belong. Jack and Eli will be safe with me, and Caleb will be burning in hell, for good this time." 


	32. 32

Hey ~ sorry for the slowdown on updates! Are you guys still reading? I hope so! Be patient with me, I swear it's worth the wait! =)  
"Actually, Christina," Frank said, "why don't we just go back to the hotel and get some rest? We can look for Twelfth Street in the morning." "I think that's the first good idea you've had yet, Scanlon," Chris said, seeing Christina's peaked face.  
  
Christina finally surrendered and nodded. "Yeah, I am a little tired," she said. But Frank and Chris knew it had to be more than that. They helped her to the car, and returned to the hotel. By the time they got inside, it was obvious that Christina wasn't feeling well.  
  
"Christina, are you okay?" Frank asked, sitting her down on the bed. Christina weakly shook her head, and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Poor girl. She's so stressed about this whole thing," Chris mused. When Christina emerged, mascara tears stained her face, and she was holding the wall to steady herself. "Christina - " Chris began.  
  
"I'm fine," she croaked, holding up one hand. She stumbled forward, and would've fallen in a dead faint if Frank hadn't caught her in his arms.  
  
"No, you're not. Come on, Chris, we've got to get her to a hospital," Frank said, scooping Christina up into his arms. Christina, semi-conscious, protested.  
  
Chris nodded, and Frank carried her to the car. When the nurse at the local community hospital admitted Christina, she began to cry, breaking the two men's hearts. A few minutes later, the nurse emerged.  
  
"Which one of you is Dr. Ramsey?" she asked. "I am," Chris said, exchanging a quizzical glance with Frank. "The young woman has asked that you treat her, if you would," the nurse said. Chris nodded, and followed her.  
  
"What do you need, Doctor?" the nurse asked. Christina was still semi- conscious on the exam table. Chris hadn't the foggiest idea what could be wrong. She was fatigued and nauseated....flu? Mono? "I want to do a blood test, Nurse," Chris replied, snapping on some latex gloves. The nurse nodded and handed him a needle. He drew some blood from Christina's arm, and the nurse took it to the lab.  
  
"We should know in a few minutes, Dr. Ramsey," she said when she returned. Christina was starting to come around, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Christina, what's wrong, honey?" Chris asked, smoothing her hair off her forehead. Christina refused to answer.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the nurse returned with the blood test results. She handed Chris the chart. "Was it mono?" he asked. The nurse scoffed.  
  
"Hardly," she said, leaving. Chris read the chart, and nearly dropped it when he read the results of Christina's blood test. She was pregnant.  
  
*  
"I'm glad we got this chance to talk," Ricky said as he dropped Sascha off at her house. "I hope I answered most of your questions."  
  
"You did. I'm glad too. This really means a lot to me. I just wish that I could've known you sooner," Sascha remarked.  
  
"Don't ever wish that," Ricky said, taking her hands. "If I had raised you, you wouldn't be half the great girl you are now. I might be your father, but Frank is your dad." Sascha looked down at her hands in Ricky's, then back up to his face, and couldn't believe how alike they looked. They hugged, and Ricky turned to go down the walk back to his car. He stopped and turned back around when he heard Sascha call out to him.  
  
"Ricky?!" she called. "Yeah?" She smiled at him.  
  
"My father and my friend." Ricky returned her smile, pointed at her with his car keys. "Talk to you later, Sascha."  
  
They waved, and then Ricky got into his car and drove away. Sascha drew in a deep breath. It was time to go talk to her mother, now.  
  
*  
  
Raven hadn't had any idea what to do once she'd cleared the proximity of the Lighthouse, so she'd simply started walking, hoping that Lucy would be right and her slayer juices would start flowing soon. She'd ended up walking down the road where her accident had happened. It was becoming dusky, and a chilly summer breeze blew across her bare arms. She shivered, and rubbed her hands over her skin. Suddenly, she got a strange feeling, a lump in her throat and a knot in her stomach.  
  
Frightened, Raven quickened her pace and continued walking down the road, wondering why no cars had come along yet. She kept walking, until a strong gust of wind caused her to stop and crouch to shield herself. When she straightened back up, she saw that the twilight sky was devoid of stars, and was painted with dark gray clouds. As her gaze fell from the sky to the skyline, she noticed something off in the distance that she'd never seen before.  
  
A massive, foreboding, desolate house , standing out alone in the middle of a thickly-grassed meadow, about a mile away from the road. The grass, black in the dark haze created by the thunderheads above, swayed in the strong wind, looking like a pit of cobras surrounding the mansion, which was an entity all it's own. It looked like the cliché rendition of a haunted house.  
  
A single light flickered menacingly from a second story window, and Raven saw a shadowy figure standing there, and from what she could tell, watching her. Her eyes fixated on this figure, and the sound of her heart thudding in her chest filled her ears. She wasn't afraid. Rather, she felt certain, certain that this was what she had been looking for and that the dark figure looming in the window was Caleb. Keeping her eyes focused on him, she started across the road and into the meadow.  
  
* Caleb's already-cold blood had run colder. He'd been pacing around his new lair, the way he always did when he was plotting his next move, when suddenly, he'd known it. Smelled it. Felt it. The feeling that was second to a stake through the heart, the feeling that a slayer was nearby.  
  
He went to the window, and peered out into the evening sky. His fury made the sky grow stormy, and the wind match his temperament. The slayer. How could this be? He thought he'd gotten rid of her. Then he reconsidered her, not a slayer, but fresh meat. He knew it when he saw her, even at a mile away. This was his arch-nemesis' child, he could feel it in his scar-tissued excuse for a heart  
  
. This was a complication he'd not anticipated. How could he not have known that the slayer had reproduced? Wasn't that against the rules for angels, just like it was for vampires? Then again, Rafe did have someone upstairs to bend the rules for him. Caleb, on the other hand, played fair. James hadn't ever lifted a finger for him.  
  
So maybe getting to Olivia would be a trifle more trying that he'd originally thought. But this little slayer wasn't so much a problem as she was a bonus. Yes, another conquest he could add to his list. It would be best for everyone. After all, he'd be doing the little girl a favor- she'd get to join her Daddy in Heaven. And Caleb would get to have a little old- fashioned fun before he claimed his bride.  
  
Yes, this would be much better than he'd ever dreamed - he'd thought there were no more slayers left to play with. He was delighted to find he was wrong, and as he watched the girl approach, even more delighted that she had gotten herself caught in his trap already. Now all that was left was to spin his web around her, and sink in his fangs. * 


	33. 33

Chris couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be right. Pregnant? Christina? Little Christina? Did she even have a boyfriend?! His mind was racing a million miles a minute.  
  
He opened the door a crack and peered in at her. She was curled up on her side, sniffling. Poor girl. Her secret had been revealed, and a pretty incriminating secret. But Chris couldn't just keep this to himself. He had to tell Frank. After all, it was his grandchild. He closed Christina's door, and headed down the hallway to the molded plastic chairs, where Frank sat apprehensively.  
  
"Frank," he hissed, holding the file awkwardly in his hand like it was a baby with a damp diapered rear. "What is it, Chris? What did you find out? Is Christina all right?" he asked, standing. Chris took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled.  
  
"Well, if you call pregnant all right, then she's just fine," he said, not surprised when he saw Frank's jaw drop. "What? What did you say? Did you say...p-p--pregnant?!" he cried in a hushed whisper, grabbing Chris's arms.  
  
"Yep. Almost four months along," Chris confirmed, holding out the chart so that Granddad could see for himself. "Oh my God...." Frank said as he read the results on the test. Sure enough, Christina was expected.  
  
"So how do you suppose we approach her about this, Ramsey?" Frank continued. Chris folded his arms across his chest, and raised his eyebrows at Frank. "Your guess is as good as mine, Grandpa."  
  
*  
  
Sascha closed the door behind her quietly, and crept into the kitchen, where she found her mother sitting at the table, looking over a stack of photos that were splayed out in front of her. She had a sort of dismal smile on her face, and when Sascha shut the kitchen door behind her, she jumped.  
  
"Oh, it's you," she said, placing a hand over her heart. "I didn't mean to scare you," Sascha said apologetically, frozen awkwardly in place. After a moment, Karen broke the thick silence.  
  
"Come here," she said, tossing her head to the chair next to her. Sascha did so, and Karen put her arm around her, and Sascha leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. "I should've showed you these a long time ago," Karen said, flipping through photo after photo of the two of them with Ricky.  
  
"You two look so happy together. I don't understand what happened," Sascha commented. She felt Karen sigh. "Ricky didn't explain everything to you? About how I was a stuck up priss and I thought I was too good for him?" she said.  
  
"He didn't say that. But now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind hearing your side of the story.  
*  
  
As strange as it was, it seemed that Raven's confidence grew the closer that she came to the creepy old mansion. Adrenaline flowed through her veins like electricity, and was surprised to find that one of her slayer powers had already taken effect as she kicked in the door.  
  
There he was, the fallen door at his feet, a coy smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. He looked amused. "Welcome, Slayer. I've been waiting for you. Please, come in, come in. Mi casa es su casa," he rasped in his trademark vocals.  
  
"It appears that I already have," Raven retorted, locking her eyes into his. She stepped up and onto the door with her black calf-high boots, and walked over it so that she was face to face with her prey.  
  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, only one of us is going to walk away from this. Flying doesn't count, either, Batboy. In 'supernatural' terms, I'm going to vaporize you," she whispered into his face. "It's up to you, Caleb."  
  
Caleb admitted a small chuckle, and took Raven's chin beneath his thumb and forefinger. Suddenly, she felt something go wrong inside, like a string snapping from a guitar. As if she'd lost some of her resistance. She knew that she couldn't let Caleb know, so she kept her expression hard.  
  
"No, little girl," Caleb said, his eyes burning into hers. "It's up to you." Caleb lowered his head and ran his cheek against her neck, and paused with his lips at her ear.  
  
"It depends on if you're going to play hard to get," he whispered, his breath moist in Raven's ear making her stomach rebel at the same time her senses struggled to hang onto the feeling. She remembered what Lucy said, and concentrated. Mind over matter, she thought. She was finally able to step away from Caleb and speak.  
  
"Who's playing?"  
  
*  
  
"Why is it up to me? You were almost her dad, which makes you......co- grandpa!" Frank whined. Chris sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Honestly, Scanlon, you're about as mature as your youngest daughter. Fine, we'll approach her together, all right? Need me to hold your hand for you, too?" Chris mocked. "Can it, Chris," Frank hissed as the two entered Christina's room, knocking on the door as they opened it.  
  
"Christina, honey?" Chris said as they neared her bedside. Her response was a sniffle. The two men pulled up plastic chairs and sat on either side of her. "You know, don't you?" she asked meekly, her eyes full of tears and shame. Each man took one of her hands and rubbed it.  
  
"Yes, but it's okay, really. We want to help you through this. We're both here for you," Frank said gently. "Yeah, Christina, and your parents, Kevin and Lucy, will support you too-" Chris began. "NO!" Christina exclaimed, sitting up in bed, and grabbing her stomach with a moan. "Hey, hey, hey, easy," Chris said, easing her back down. "Sweetheart, we have to tell them. It's their right to know. Maybe you'd feel better getting it off your chest," he continued.  
  
"No!" Christina repeated. "I can't tell them, and neither can you. At least not yet. Please," she begged. Chris and Frank exchanged worried glances. Before they could respond, the nurse entered the room.  
  
"Dr. Ramsey? Can I speak with you for a moment, please?"  
  
* 


	34. 34

Back at Alison and Jamal's, the Ali and Livvie were bundled together in a quilt in front of the fire. Even though it was summertime, neither could seem to get warm. They stared into the flames, each envisioning the worst possible thing that could be happening to the ones they loved most.  
  
"Ali? Livvie? You all right?" Jamal asked, exiting the kitchen with a glass of ice water, wearing only his shorts, sweat beads on his brow. He didn't say anything about the blanket and the fire, but he wondered.  
  
"Stupid question," Alison said sullenly. Livvie didn't answer. Jamal sat in a chair, trying to put his own worries about his stepdaughter to rest.  
  
"Actually, I'm okay still," Alison said thoughtfully. "What do you mean? How can you possibly be 'okay' right now?! I mean, for all we know, all three of them could be dead...or worse by now!" Livvie shrieked, tears brimming in her eyes. Alison took her hands and looked at her with empathy. She then placed one hand on her heart.  
  
"This is how I know that Raven is alive and okay," she said softly. "I can feel it. I know my daughter heart and soul, inside and out, and if anything happened to her, I would know it instantly. I could feel it," she said.  
  
She then took Livvie's hand and placed it over her heart, covered by her own hand. "And that's how you know Jack and Eli are okay, too. You sense it inside. And that's how we'll always know that they're all right," said Alison.  
  
A single tear streamed down Livvie's cheek. "Or not."  
  
*  
  
Karen and Sascha had fallen asleep on Karen's bed together, poring over photo albums, old love letters, and every other shred of their connection with Ricky Garza. Everything was on the table, and Sascha felt relieved. Karen had assured her that everything would be fine between Sascha and Frank, that he was still and would always be Dad, and that they had planned to tell her someday, later. But they both felt better now. Karen was awakened by the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, disoriented. "Hey, honey, it's me," Frank said. "Frank, hey baby," Karen said, sitting up and looking over at Sascha, who was still soundly snoozing. She stood up and walked into the living room.  
  
"So how is everything? Did you find Julie?" Karen asked. Frank hesitated on the other end of the line. "Well, not yet. We're close though. Listen, there's-" "Frank," Karen interrupted cautiously. "Yeah, Kare?" Frank asked.  
  
Karen took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something, and I don't know how to. So I guess I'm just going to say it," Karen said.  
  
"Wait, is this about Ricky?" Frank asked quickly. "Yes, but it's not what you think. Sascha found out that he is her father," Karen said timidly, holding the phone a safe distance away from her ear and cringing.  
  
"Oh, wow...that's....yeah, how did she take it?" Frank asked, blown away. "Pretty well, actually, after she got over the initial shock of it. But she knows that you're always going to be Dad. You've got nothing to worry about, sweetie," Karen assured him. Another awkward silence. Frank chuckled nervously.  
  
"Something funny, Frank?" Karen asked. Frank mumbled something into the receiver. "Huh? What did you say?" Karen asked. Frank spoke more clearly this time. "Touché."  
  
* "What is it, Nurse?" Chris asked, following her to a small room off the corridor. Frank had gone to call Karen to check in. "Dr. Ramsey, Ms. Collins health is in jeopardy," the nurse said stoically. Chris's heart sank.  
  
"What? What do mean? She seems all right to me," he said. "She might seem all right on the outside, but on the inside, she's at great risk. Her womb is terribly fragile, like an egg without the shell. She and her baby could both be in danger unless she's put on immediate bed rest," the nurse replied.  
  
"But we're not from around here, obviously. We can't just admit her here! We're not even sure how long we're going to stay," Chris exclaimed. "Well, then I suggest that we transfer her to your home hospital as soon as possible, Doctor. Otherwise, there could be tragic consequences."  
  
With that, the nurse left Chris alone.  
  
*  
  
Caleb realized that Little Miss Slayer was a chip off the old block, and wasn't going to lose without exhausting herself first. Fine with him. It made victory taste even sweeter, literally.  
  
"Why don't we continue this in the morning," Caleb suggested, making his first move. He put his arms around Raven and linked his hands at her neck. He felt Raven's resistance become futile, and grinned. This was the supernatural equivalent of putting the girl in a headlock and pinning her pressure point, leaving her completely vulnerable. Raven felt her resistance snap too, but the brainwash quickly followed, and she forgot her mission.  
  
Raven nodded as her determined gaze became empty and disoriented. Caleb put his hands on her shoulders and guided her up a spiraling staircase that extended from the floor of an old fashioned, Victorian-like room. He led her down a long corridor, and if Raven's mind would've been coherent, she would've been amazed at how out of place this mansion was in Port Charles. It looked more like it belonged in Transylvania about a thousand years ago.  
  
"Here we are, Raven," Caleb soothed, opening a heavy door into a dark bedroom. There was a big canopy bed against one wall, and straight across from the door, the curtains to a tall open window fluttered passively. Caleb noticed it, and went to the window, shutting it and locking it with a skeleton key. "I wouldn't want anything to come in, bugs, bats, that sort of thing," Caleb said. He returned to Raven, who had taken a few steps into the room.  
  
"I'll leave you for now. I'm sure everything will look better in the morning," he said, clasping her hand. He let go, and her hand remained in his for a moment, and as Caleb left the room, he beamed with satisfaction. It was even easier than he had thought. One night and she didn't want to let go. 


	35. 35

Hey, all! Didja think I'd forgotten you? Sorry this update took so long, I've been so busy lately! Hope you like the new chapter! I'll have more soon. R & R R R!!!! =)  
  
His narrowed eyes fought tears as he looked on in frustration, and pounded his fist on the desk with a shout of fury.  
  
"Watch it, boy! That's the kind of stuff they handle downstairs, not here," Ed advised his son, though inside, he was going through the same thing. "Dad, come on! That's my little girl, your granddaughter, and you're just going to let that monster...seduce her like that?!" Rafe yelled, clenching his fists.  
  
"You know the rules, Rafe! There's nothing we can do! You had one ticket back, just one, and you used it to go down there with her when she was born. You knew that, and I can't change the rules," Ed growled.  
  
"No! There's got to be something we can do! You're second in command up here! Talk to the big guy for me! Please!" Rafe pleaded helplessly.  
  
"Oh, how many times have I heard that!" Ed muttered. "Let's see...Raven's first birthday, first day of kindergarten, the day she broke her leg climbing that tree, when Enzo Santos pushed her on the playground, first day of high school, first heartbreak, first date with Danny, taking her road test, the list goes on and on! You just can't get it through your thick skull! I never should've sent you down in the first place!"  
  
Rafe looked hurt. "Dad, how can you say that? If I never would've gone to Earth, I never would've met Alison, and I wouldn't have Raven right now. And I'm not going to have her for much longer if you don't do something," he said.  
  
"Dammit, Rafe!" Ed yelled, backhanding his chair away from his desk, shocking Rafe. He rarely saw Ed get this upset.  
  
"Don't you think this isn't hurting me, too? She's my grandchild for you-know-who's sake! I don't like this situation anymore than you do! If I could do something, I would! I wish there was some trap door in the clouds that you could slide through, but there's not! I'm sorry!" he yelled. "I'm sorry." He then righted his chair and sat in it, resting his head on his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"But Dad, I can't just sit here and watch this happen to my baby!" Rafe said helplessly. Ed looked up with anguished eyes. He stood up, and headed towards his office door. He clicked the screen off with his remote.  
  
"Then don't watch."  
  
*  
  
"What? Frank, what are you talking about?" Karen asked groggily. "Well, you know how you were kinda suspicious about my going to find Julie?" Frank asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah.." Karen said slowly, terrified of what Frank would say next, praying it wasn't, 'Well, she's alive and well and we're running off to Paris!". "There's more. I mean, I didn't just come to find Julie." "Frank, come on! Just say what you have to say!" Karen exclaimed agitatedly. "All right, fine! The thing is, well..." "FRANK!" Karen cried.  
  
"Okay! Christina is with us, and she knows that I'm her father," Frank said, uncomfortable with the silence on the other end. "Well, this has certainly been a revealing phone call," Karen said, blown away by everything that had happened lately.  
  
"And she's pregnant," Frank finished. "What? I didn't even know she had a boyfriend! Who is he? How far along is she? Does anyone know?" Karen blurted.  
  
"No," Frank said sternly. "And you can't tell anyone, nobody, I mean it, Kare." "I understand, I won't say a word," Karen vowed. Frank sighed, exhausted.  
  
"Listen babe, I better go, it's been a long, long day, for both of us it sounds like," Frank said. "Yes, it has. I miss you and I love you. Be careful and take care of Christina, okay?" "I will. Keep Sascha in check until I get home. Love you," Frank said. "Love you," Karen echoed into the receiver.  
  
*  
  
Alison had finally gotten Livvie to go to sleep, curled up in a ball on the couch with a blanket, shivering. Even in sleep, her face looked aged, worried, lonely. She hoped with all her heart that when this was over, everyone would be okay. Not only did Alison's heart ache for her own daughter, but for Jack and Eli, who were her extended family.  
  
She tucked the blanket up over Livvie's shoulders, and her shivering ceased. Ali hugged her arms around herself, and wandered over to the wall with all the photographs on it. She looked at pictures of Raven, old and new, and her heart swelled. She then saw a picture of Rafe, and her stomach thumped with panic and fear. She forced herself not to think of what could happen, but it was all she could think about. She drew in a shuddery breath, and looked out the window at the moon.  
  
"Oh, baby, wherever you are, I hope that you're okay. Do this fast so that you can come back home to me so that I can breathe again and Livvie can see her husband and hug her son," she said, closing her eyes with the ferocity of her plea. She then tipped her gaze to the starlit sky again.  
  
"And Rafe, I know you're listening now. Please, please, take care of our angel."  
  
*  
  
Raven, in her trancelike state, stood at her own window, staring out into the same sky, but with very different eyes, eyes that didn't see, to match her heart that didn't feel and her mind that didn't think. It was all Caleb's fault. He'd tainted her in the first few minutes, and it was going to take a fight for Raven to snap out of this, especially since like Livvie once upon a time, she didn't want to.  
  
Letting the gauzy curtain go free from her grasp, Raven, now dressed in the white nightdress that had been on the bed for her, felt the crafted emptiness in her soul, and longed for the vampire that had done this to her. She opened the door, and her hair blew away from her face in the cool rush of air. She peered out into the corridor, searching for him.  
  
She stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her, and began her zombie-like march down the hall, her bare feet going where his power pulled her. She stopped at a set of double doors at the end of the hall, and placed her hand on the ancient brass handle. Oblivious, she turned it, and opened the door. Caleb was standing with his back to her, waiting. When he heard the creak of the massive door opening, he grinned. This was the easiest victim he'd ever programmed. She'd fallen under the spell even more effortlessly than Olivia had, and she was a slayer. All those years of sleep hadn't tarnished his precision, that was for sure. He turned, and saw the girl in the doorway, one hand clenching the doorknob. She looked different already, pale, eyes wide, empty. They locked into his own devious eyes, and he challenged her.  
  
As if he had wound a key in her back, Raven moved toward him, and placed her cold hands on his cheeks, and pulled his face toward hers. Her lips brushed his, and he drew her away from him. "Not yet, my sweet Raven," he said, stroking her soft blonde tresses. "Not tonight." With that he took her hand and led her back to her own room, and when she was sitting on the bed, he left, locking the door behind him, snickering to himself.  
  
"Now who's playing hard to get?"  
  
* 


	36. 36

Frank and Chris weren't in the cheeriest of moods the next morning. They were anxious about Christina's situation, still thinking about Julie, not to mention tied in knots from sleeping in the chintzy leather hospital chairs tucked in the corners of Christina's room. They were in the lobby drinking coffee while Christina slept in when Lana, the nurse from the night before, sought them out.  
  
"Dr. Ramsey? Mr. Scanlon? We're going to transfer Ms. Collins in about a half an hour. Please make sure that she's ready, all right?" she said politely. "Yes, of course we will, ma'am. Thank you," Chris said. Lana nodded and left. Chris crumpled the empty Styrofoam cup in his hand.  
  
"This is going to break her heart," he said. "She wanted so badly to find Julie." Frank nodded solemnly.  
  
"Yeah, and there's no way she can keep it from Kevin and Lucy now," he added. They sighed. "But she and the baby's safety is more important than that now. Come on, let's go break the news," Chris said. *  
  
Alison and Livvie sat at the kitchen table, mechanically sipping tea. They both had their loved ones on their minds, wondering if they were okay, dead or alive. It was appropriately rainy out this morning, and they didn't speak as they watched it fall.  
  
"This is the first time that I've ever not known exactly where Raven is," Alison finally said quietly. "Me too, about Eli. He might be seventeen years old, but he's still my baby. Any time I start to think about him or Jack, I just-" Livvie stammered.  
  
Alison reached across the table and took Livvie's hand. "I know what you're going through," she said, trying to reassure the both of them. "We'll get through this together, somehow."  
  
They hugged each other across the table, and Jamal came in. "Ali?" he said from the doorway. "Yes?" Alison asked.  
  
"I'm going to go to Ian's, okay?" Alison knitted her eyebrows at him. "Ian's? What for?"  
  
Jamal hesitated, shooting a quick glance Livvie's way. "I'm going to try and find Jack and Eli, and I thought Ian might be interested in helping me out," he replied. Livvie drew in a shuddery breath, and Alison rubbed her back. "You know what, Jamal, that's really a good idea, why don't you do that," Alison said, smiling gratefully at Jamal.  
  
Jamal nodded and turned to go. "Jamal?" Livvie said. Jamal turned and looked. "Yeah? "Thank you." * Raven awoke naturally, much later than she was used to, considering that there was no sunshine on her face to wake her like at home. When her eyes finally fluttered open, she jumped, and her head jolted around. Where the heck am I? She wondered. She rubbed her head, remembering. The last thing she could remember was coming to this weird old house in the field..that must be where she is. But how had she gotten in this funky old nightgown, in this bedroom?  
  
Her heart raced with fear as her mind raced with questions. When she finally got her bearings, it all came back to her. Caleb. Her hand quickly went to her neck, and she felt both sides in a panic, then leapt from the bed and checked in the antique frosted mirror just to be sure. No bites.  
  
So what had happened the night before? Why couldn't she remember half of it? She tried hard to think, and then remembered something Lucy had warned her about. He'll try to brainwash you, she'd said, try to cast this spell over you. Great job, Raven, she thought. First ten minutes and you've already broken Rule Number One. She shook her head, and quickly dressed again in her own clothes. She had a job to finish, and Caleb wasn't going to stand in her way, not this time.  
  
*  
  
"Come in," Christina replied as Chris and Frank knocked on her door. Her voice was dismal and meek. She was propped up against the stark white pillows, her folded hands placed over her stomach. "Hey," Frank said gently, kissing her on the head. He and Chris took their customary places at each side of her bed.  
  
"Listen, Christina," Chris began. "We've got something we have to talk about." Christina shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this," she said. "Christina, look, we've got to transfer you back to GH," Frank blurted. Chris glared at him, a look that said sarcastically, 'don't sugarcoat it or anything!'. "What?!Why?!" Christina exclaimed.  
  
"Because the nurse who examined you said that it's important for your and the baby's health that you stay in bed for a few months-" Chris began.  
  
"A few months?! No! I want to find Julie!" Christina whimpered. Frank looked at his feet, a dull ache in his chest. "I know, Christina, I know you did," he said, covering her small white hands with his large ropy ones.  
  
Christina swallowed, tears glinting in the corners of her eyes. "What's wrong with my baby?" she asked, sounding frightened. "Sweetie, you're baby is fine, it's just that-" Chris started again. "If my baby is fine," Christina interrupted, "then why do I have to be sent to GH for who knows how long?"  
  
Chris wondered how he could explain this to Christina gently, so as not to scare her any further. "Your body isn't strong enough to carry your baby if you're up and about all the time," he said. "It happens to a lot of teen mothers. If you're in the hospital, you and your baby are much safer. And if we find Julie, we'll bring her to see you, we promise."  
  
The tears in Christina's eyes threatened to come flowing down her flushed cheeks. "But then my parents are going to find out.." she said softly, swiping at a runaway tear. "Maybe they won't take is so hard if we call them and tell them ahead of time," Frank suggested. "No!" Christina shouted. "No, I don't want to tell them on the phone," she sighed. "I'll just go."  
  
* 


	37. 37

"Jamal," Ian said as he opened his front door to him. "Hey, man," Jamal said. "Look, I hate to bug you on your day off, but can I come in?" "Don't be silly, you're not bugging me, of course you can come in," Ian said warmly, extending an arm into his living room.  
  
"Thanks," Jamal said. Ian followed him inside, and they sat down on the couch. "So, what brings you here, Jamal? It's been awhile since we've had a visit," Ian said. "Yeah, I know, and unfortunately, I'm kinda here to be the bearer of bad news," said Jamal. "What?" Jamal frowned.  
  
"Caleb Morley is back."  
  
*  
  
Not having been able to remember how she'd gotten to her room, the night before, it took Raven a few wrong turns to find Caleb. She'd finally encountered him in a huge library, where he sat in a big leather chair, waiting for her.  
  
"Ah, Raven, sleep well last night, did you?" he asked, his lips curling into a smirk. Raven cocked her head and returned the smirk.  
  
"Yeah, actually I did, just like somebody 'knocked me out' or something!" she said, flourishing the remark with a laugh. Her smile then faded.  
  
"I'm glad," Caleb said, getting to his feet. "Because I've got a lot planned for you today." "Really? What a coincidence. I have some plans of my own."  
  
*  
  
Once Ian had recovered from the imminent shock of Jamal's announcement, he was just as vehemently determined to get back Jack and Eli as Jamal was.  
  
"How are we going to stop this SOB?" Ian growled, clenching his fists. "Listen, man, we've got that taken care of already," Jamal replied. Ian raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh really? How?" Jamal went to speak and hesitated.  
  
"Come on, times a wasting. Let's start looking for Jack and Eli, I'll tell you on the way," he said. Ian nodded, and scrawled Eve a quick note about going somewhere with Jamal, and the two headed out. What Ian didn't know was that Eve had decided not to go to the store this morning after all, and had heard everything Jamal had said from the hallway. She waited a moment for Ian and Jamal to leave, and then got into her own car and sped off to Alison's.  
  
*  
  
Ah, so she's snapped out of it. Good for her, Caleb thought as he stared Raven down. She stood there, chest puffed out, eyes narrowed, and Caleb found it funny that she actually thought she had a chance against him. All the better for him. It was more fun when they fought back, especially since they never won. Her father was proof of that. The apple never falls far from the tree.  
  
Across from her opponent, Raven had only one thought running through her mind, and as much as she wished it was something clever and brave, it was only: don't be vulnerable, don't be vulnerable, don't be vulnerable. She was trying to convey an image of fearlessness, and she was pretty sure she was failing admirably. If she could just keep him from putting her under his power again, maybe, just maybe, she could do this.  
  
* Lucy, Livvie, and Alison sat in the living room of the lighthouse, all missing their loved ones passionately. Kevin had gone to work as usual, that was his method of distracting himself from the situation. The three women had no idea what do with themselves.  
  
"I wonder why I haven't heard from Christina," Lucy mused worriedly. "I wonder if they found Julie. I hope everything is all right." Livvie looked at Lucy with her sorrowful doe eyes. "Lucy, I wouldn't worry about Christina. I'm sure she's fine. She's the safest of anyone right now, she's not here."  
  
Lucy nodded, taking some comfort in the thought. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Lucy went to answer it. "Eve," she said. "Come on in." Eve came in, a panicked and excited look on her face. "Alison, I thought you'd be here when I didn't find you at your house," she said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Alison asked, concerned with Eve's out-of- character behavior. "Why didn't anyone tell me that Caleb is back?" she asked. Alison, Livvie, and Lucy exchanged guilty looks, but the thought hadn't even crossed their minds. "Eve-" Lucy began.  
  
"More importantly," Eve interrupted. "Where is Raven?" Just then, the phone rang. "I better answer that," Lucy said, and bustled into the kitchen. "Eve, Raven is a slayer. She went to kill Caleb," Livvie said. "Oh no," Eve said softly.  
  
"What?" Alison demanded. "Oh no what?" Eve took a deep breath. "Don't you remember the last time that big bat flew into town?" Livvie and Alison glanced at each other, not following.  
  
"There has to be certain conditions before Caleb will come around! I mean, what did he want last time? He wanted a perfect family. He wanted you, Livvie, and my baby," Eve continued energetically. "I don't understand. What has this got to do with Raven?" Alison asked.  
  
"What I'm saying is that if Caleb came back for Livvie, he's going to want that child, too. Caleb wouldn't have come back without the right circumstances, which means that somebody here in Port Charles is pregnant," Eve concluded.  
  
"And you think it's Raven?!" Alison asked, shocked. Eve nodded. "Danny said that she's been behaving strangely lately, and maybe this could be the answer," she said.  
  
Just then, Lucy emerged from the kitchen, looking pale and haggard. "It's not Raven."  
  
* 


	38. 38

"Are you all set for now, Christina?" Colleen asked. Christina was propped up in her bed at GH, looking like a small child pouting. Chris and Frank had made the trip back with her, but were heading back to Aurora as soon as she was settled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Christina replied sullenly. "Colleen, when is the doctor going to be in?" Frank asked. Colleen checked her wristwatch, and clucked.  
  
"He should be here any minute now," she said. As if on cue, the door swung open. A handsome young blonde man with blue eyes clad in a doctor's coat with a stethoscope draped around his neck and Christina's file in his hand entered, and flashed a gorgeous, toothy grin.  
  
"Hello, everyone. I'm Dr. Brandon Spencer. You must be Christina?" he asked, gesturing to her with the pen in his hand. Christina, awestruck, nodded.  
  
Frank and Chris exchanged concerned glances. Oh great. How good could this kid be? He looked the same age as Christina. He must've noticed this.  
  
"In case you're wondering, yes, I am a real doctor. A first year, but still, a doctor," he said. "How old are you?" Chris asked. "I'm twenty-four." "That's a pretty young doctor," Frank mused.  
  
Dr. Spencer laughed. "Yeah, well, that's how we like to do things in my family. My dad, Lucky, was nineteen when I was born." "You're Lucky Spencer's boy? Gosh, I should've known, you're the spitting image!" Chris said. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Christina?" Frank asked. Christina didn't take her eyes off Brandon.  
  
"I'm fine. Go." Chris and Frank looked at each other again, not knowing whether to worry or laugh. "All right then. We'll call you soon," Chris said, heading towards the door. "'Kay."  
  
"Bye," Frank said, halfway out the door. "Uh-huh," Christina replied. She was smitten.  
  
*  
  
Caleb had had enough of this little stare-down. He had to strike again. Slayerette talked a big game, but she was making this way too easy. It was almost disappointing. Oh well, another notch in the belt is another notch in the belt, Caleb reminded himself, and stepped forward.  
  
He slid his hand along Raven's jaw line, and unlike last time, she didn't falter. Interesting, Caleb thought. "Remember when you said we could do this the easy way or the hard way?" he asked seductively, placing his other hand on the her other cheek. Suddenly, Raven reached up and backhanded Caleb's hands away from her in one quick maneuver. He laughed, and grabbed her wrists, holding them tightly. Raven shifted uncomfortably, whimpering.  
  
"I asked you a question," Caleb said, twisting her arm. "Yes.." Raven squeaked. Caleb released her wrists, and pulled her against him.  
  
"Well, guess what. We're gonna do it my way," he said menacingly. He put his hands back on her neck, and her eyes glazed over. He had done it again. 


	39. 39

"What do you mean, Luce? How do you know it's not Raven?" Eve asked. "I know it's not her!" Alison insisted, slightly defensive. Lucy slowly floated back to the couch and flopped down.  
  
"It's Christina," she said. Eve, Ali, and Livvie's eyes widened.  
  
"Christina is.pregnant?" Livvie asked softly. Her baby sister? Pregnant? "Yes..Colleen just called from GH. She was transferred there from some hospital in Aurora, apparently she has to be on bed rest for awhile. She's four months along," Lucy said in disbelief. "Oh my gosh.Lucy," Alison said, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She felt a pang of sympathy for Lucy, but was relieved that it wasn't her own daughter.  
  
Eve was feeling the same way. "How could I not have known this?" Lucy moaned. "I didn't even know she had a boyfriend! It must be one of those damned young interns at the hospital. That's why she was there all the time," she said in sudden realization.  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to her," Alison suggested. Lucy considered this. "Yeah, you're right. I should. You guys feel free to stay here," she said, getting to her feet and gathering her purse.  
  
"Actually, I should go to. Ian might be home by now. He went with Jamal," Eve said, heading toward the door with Lucy. "Oh, Jamal!" Alison exclaimed. "He should be home soon too, it's nearly dark." Livvie looked sad.  
  
"I wonder if they found them," she murmured softly. "Let's go find out," Alison said, and the women left the Lighthouse.  
  
*  
  
Frank and Chris were on their way back to Aurora. They were planning to go to the assisted living center tomorrow morning. They both felt strangely less confident without Christina. Maybe they thought Julie would be more welcoming if Christina was with them.  
  
"So are you ready for this?" Chris asked from the passenger seat. "I think so," Frank replied. "I just hope that Julie will take it all right."  
  
*  
  
"Well, it looks like you and your baby are doing fine," Dr. Spencer said, coming into Christina's room. "Then why do I have to be here?" Christina muttered under her breath. Secretly, she didn't ever want to leave.  
  
Brandon seated himself on the corner of her bed, his gaze discreetly looking at her body until it reached her eyes. He thought she had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, but there was pain in them. "So, is the father involved?" Brandon asked casually.  
  
Christina looked down and shook her head vehemently. "Look, I know it's none of my business," Brandon cautiously continued, "But sometimes it helps to talk about it." Christina looked up and her eyes met Brandon's. Neither looked away.  
  
"He just wasn't the one, I guess," she said, not taking her eyes off his. Brandon finally tore his gaze away from hers. This was so against the rules. No flirting with patients. They didn't teach that in med school, but Dr. Thornhart had warned him about it. Still, he couldn't help himself. She hadn't even been here for a full day, and Brandon Spencer was already developing feelings for this girl.  
  
* 


	40. 40

A short chapter this time, all Christina/Lucy. Had to get this one outta the way! Let me know what you think of it!  
  
"Here we are, Lucy," Colleen said, stopping in front of Christina's room. "I think she's with the doctor now, but he should be about finished," she continued. "All right, Colleen, thanks so much," Lucy said, fidgeting nervously.  
  
Colleen nodded and turned to go back to her shift. "Colleen!" Lucy called out. "Yes?" Colleen asked, raising her eyebrows. "Don't say anything to Doc, just yet, okay?" Lucy asked desperately. Colleen nodded and pointed her finger at Lucy in a sleuth-like manner. "You got it, toots," she said, and grinned. Lucy tried to smile back, but she was too nervous. She thought about knocking, but that just wouldn't be like her, so she opened the door. She was surprised to see a handsome young man sitting on the bed next to Christina. This must've been the fellow who put her in this mess! "Excuse me, young man, just who do you think you are?!" Lucy exclaimed, barging into the room. "Mother!" Christina shrieked, mortified. Brandon, wide eyed, shot Christina an apologetic look. He quickly flipped open his medical chart. "All right, Miss Collins, it looks like you're fine for now. I'll be back in a couple of hours to check you. Nice meeting you, Mrs. Collins. I'll leave you two," he said, nodding goodbye as he shut the door behind him. He exhaled heavily in the hall. "So that's him? That's the FATHER of your BABY?" Lucy clucked. "Mother, he's the DOCTOR!" Christina moaned. Lucy threw up her arms. "Oh, you think I'm going to buy THAT? That boy would probably make a better doctor than he would an actor!" Lucy bellowed. Christina couldn't believe this. Well, fine. If Lucy wanted to believe that Brandon was the father of her baby, let her. "Believe whatever you want, Mom," Christina surrendered. She was too tired for this right now. Lucy softened, and tucked a curl behind Christina's ear and cupped her cheek in her soft hand. "So, do you want to talk about it?" Lucy asked. Christina shook her head, smoothing the blanket over her stomach. "Listen, I just want you to know that it's not the pregnancy that upsets me," Lucy said. "You're nineteen, you're.an adult, and you're free to make your own decisions and deal with the consequences. It's the fact that you couldn't share what was going on in your life with me," Lucy finished, sincerely hurt. Christina's eyes shimmered with tears of guilt and confusion. "Mom, I'm sorry--I just, I was going to tell you sometime, but I just found out the day before you told me about Frank and then the whole Julie thing and I just-" Christina whimpered. Lucy pulled Christina into her embrace and rocked her like she used to when she was a little girl. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm not mad. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you, even after everything that has happened lately, I'm always going to be Mom," she said. Christina laughed a tiny laughed. "Now you're Grandma."  
  
* 


	41. 41

Hey! Another short one, sorry, but it's leading up to a climatic chapter, I swear! Be patient, it is worth the wait! Please read and REVIEW! Thanks!  
  
*  
  
"Caleb.." Raven breathed, in a zombie toned voice. Caleb grinned at her, knowing he had her right where he wanted her. He lifted her into his arms, and she put her arms around his neck. He carried her to his bedroom, and gently placed her on the vast bed.  
  
"Take me, Caleb," she said blindly. Caleb kissed her roughly, and held her face in his hands, relishing the youth and innocence in her eyes. What a triumph she was. The teenage daughter of his worst enemy. First he conquered him, and now his daughter. He'd had a pretty good century. He kissed Raven again, and carefully pulled her blonde hair back, exposing her porcelain neck.  
  
Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder and a loud crash. Caleb jolted around to see what had made the noise. The door had flown off of the hinges, the shards of broken wood were scattered on the floor. He looked in the doorway, and standing there surrounded by a shining light was an old "friend" of his, so enraged that he almost didn't look like what he was.  
  
"Get your damned hands off my daughter."  
  
*  
  
Danny stopped and stooped, gasping for breath. He could pause for too long, who knew what horrible things that monster was doing to his girlfriend. He'd heard everyone talking about how awful and dangerous and powerful he was, how could Raven ever stand a chance? He'd just found out that she was a slayer, and the news was bittersweet.  
  
That was the reason she'd been acting so strangely, but she was in great jeopardy, and it was Danny's job to make sure she was safe. He had taken off through the back door after he had heard what his mother had said, and hadn't stopped until now, in a clearing in the woods. He couldn't rest any longer, he had to save Raven.  
  
Danny took one last deep breath and started running again. He had just gotten up to a sprint when he tripped over a tree root and went flying forward in the darkness.  
  
*  
  
"You're sure he's not there? He left hours ago? Okay, thanks Carly," Ian said, slamming the phone down.  
  
"He should've been home by now," Eve said quietly, pacing the floor of the living room. "Don't worry, Eve," Alison tried to help. "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he went to Storm or Jaron's house." "Nope," Jamal announced, coming in from the kitchen. "Just called them on the cell. Neither one's seen him for a couple of days."  
  
"Oh God." Eve whispered, tears forming. "Calm down, darling," Ian assured her. "I'll go find him." Jamal nodded.  
  
"Yeah, man, I'm with you," he said, grabbing their lanterns from the doorway. "Be careful!" Alison pleaded as they left.  
  
The torment of the three women left in the room was as thick as the blood about to be shed a few miles away.  
  
* 


	42. 42

Really short but action packed chapter! Let me know what you think!!!  
"Didn't I kill you like thirty years ago?" Caleb groaned, rolling his eyes, his grip on Raven's neck still strong.  
  
"Killed me just as effectively as Livvie killed you, huh?" Rafe shot back. He stepped forward, making eye contact with his daughter. This simple maneuver was able to break Caleb's harness on her. She struggled under his grasp, but he tightened his hold, and she started to gasp for breath.  
  
Rafe fixed his gaze on Caleb, trying to force him away from her. Two could play this game. Caleb pushed back, and in doing this, loosened his grip on Raven.  
  
Raven snuck silently off the bed, never taking her eyes off the face off of good and evil going on in front of them. She then used her first real slayer skill since kicking down the door the previous night. She communicated to her father without speaking - DUCK.  
  
Rafe received the work from Raven, and fell to his knees. Caleb stumbled, woozy from exhausting his powers and confused by what Rafe was doing . He didn't get to think twice before Raven put her black boot heel into his right temple, knocking him to the ground. She then flipped him over by the shoulder, and sat on his chest, pinning him to the floor. Poised in her hand that was raised over her head was a splintered piece of door.  
  
"Wanna know why it didn't work when Livvie killed you?" she asked, her voice high and determined with breathlessness and venom.  
  
Caleb could only wheeze beneath her, rolling his head from side to side. "Because she wasn't a slayer," Raven said seconds before driving the makeshift stake into Caleb's heart. Caleb took two final breaths, and then went limp. Raven stood up cautiously, victorious. She spat on Caleb's black leather body, and scowled.  
  
"And I didn't even need a silver bullet," she said. Then she turned to her father, who was grinning in the corner.  
  
"Looks like you didn't need me, either. Pretty impressive, Angel," he said proudly. Raven threw her arms around him, and they hugged tightly. They turned to see Caleb's body vanish into thin air. "I couldn't have done this without you. He would've turned me if you wouldn't have come," Raven said, realizing how close she'd come. She hugged her father again. Even though she'd never actually met him in the flesh, she felt as if she'd seen him every day of her life.  
  
"You're an incredible slayer, sweetheart," Rafe said, sounding like any father would after his child won a sports tournament or a spelling bee.  
  
Raven and Rafe smiled matching smiles at each other. "Yeah, well, it's in my genes."  
  
* 


	43. 43

"Ian, man, hold up!" Jamal panted, resting his hands on his knees as he and Ian ran through the woods in hot pursuit of Danny. Ian was sure he had come this way, he just knew it.  
  
"No, Jamal! We can't stop now! I've got to find my boy before he gets in the path of that bloodsucker!" Ian rasped, surging forward.  
  
Jamal heaved a sigh as he went to start running again. But as he was straightening up, he noticed something in the dark, beneath a tree. He moved in for a closer look. Danny.  
  
"Oh my God," Jamal said. "IAN!" he screamed, hoping that he hadn't gotten too far up the path. Jamal knelt down next to Danny's limp body. He was breathing, but unconscious. Jamal held his lantern over him, trying to examine the damage. He looked all right.  
  
"What is it Jam- Oh my God, my boy!" Ian cried, joining Jamal on the ground. "What happened?" Ian cried, pulling Danny's limp body close to him. "I don't know for sure, I just found him laying here," Jamal explained. "I bet he tripped on this hog tree root and knocked himself out cold."  
  
Ian cradled Danny's head carefully in his big ropy hands, and felt something cool and sticky. He retracted his hand, and saw that it was covered with blood. He cursed in shock, and pulled off his shirt. He held it to the back of Danny's head. He then pulled his medical bag (which he'd brought along just in case) and began to bandage Danny's wound properly as Jamal held the lantern still.  
  
"Come on, boy, come around now," Ian crooned as he took Danny's vitals. They were strong. Ian gently patted Danny's cheek, but for some reason, he wouldn't wake up. Then, suddenly, Danny's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Danny!" Ian cried, pulling Danny's face up to kiss his cheeks. "Ow," Danny moaned groggily, his hand going to the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry boy," Ian said, his eyes filled with relief. Danny sat up a bit, rubbing his head.  
  
"What the heck..what happened?" he asked. "We came out here looking for you after you took off. Looks like you conked yourself out real nice," Ian chastised.  
  
Suddenly, something in the distance captured Jamal's attention. "Holy mother of..what is that?!"  
  
*  
  
"It's over," Raven sighed with relief. She and her father stood out in the meadow, watching the flames of the burning house dance and melt into the dawn sunrise. It was strangely beautiful.  
  
"Yes, over for good this time," Rafe said, rubbing Raven's arm and pulling her closer to him. They stood quietly for a moment, relishing the feeling of the cool morning mist intermingling with the heat blast from the fire before them.  
  
"We better go see your mom. She'll be so glad that you're safe," Rafe said, kissing the top of his daughter's head.  
  
"Yeah. And she'll be glad to see you too."  
  
*  
  
Christina had had a good night's sleep last night for the first time in months. She woke up feeling excited, waiting for Brandon to come. She hadn't felt like this since grade school, not even about Michael.  
  
She didn't have to wait long. Brandon looked forward to seeing his favorite patient as well. In fact, he came in an hour before his shift started so that he could check on her specially. He found her sitting up in bed, looking radiant. Glowing.  
  
"Hey, looks like you're feeling better this morning," he said in a warm voice. Christina flashed her most genuine smile and nodded.  
  
"I am. I've got the best doctor," she said, girlishly flirtatious. Brandon returned the remark with a flash of his own pearly whites.  
  
"Well , the 'best doctor' has some of the 'best news'..you and your baby are doing great," he said, nodding at the chart in his hand.  
  
"Really? That's good," Christina said, delighted but disappointed at the same time. She couldn't believe how much Brandon seemed to like her, he was so different than any guy she'd ever met. Brandon crossed the room to Christina's bed, and placed one hand on the wall above her head, and leaned in close, romantically.  
  
"But I still want to keep you in for observation," he said quietly, sweetly, seductively, before his lips met hers. Their perfect kiss was interrupted by a strong left hook. "Brandon!!!!" Christina screamed.  
  
Brandon fell back onto the floor, wincing and readjusting his jaw. Christina looked mortified. From his place above Brandon, Michael looked furious.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!"  
  
* 


	44. 44

Hey all! Bear with me, things are about to get cheesy! But that's what we soap fans love, right? Let me know, R and R!  
Chris and Frank stood frozen on the doorstep of the center on Twelfth Street. This time, there were no noble volunteers to ring the bell. Both men had lumps in their throats the size of beach balls.  
  
"Okay, come on. Let's just do this. What are we scared of? It's just Julie," Chris said. With that, he rang the buzzer.  
  
"It's open," called out a faint, almost familiar voice. Chris and Frank looked at one another, gulped, and stepped inside.  
  
There sat Julie, sitting in a wheelchair, dusting a frosted glass vase. When she saw the two men, her eyes double to the size of saucers, her mouth went slack, and she dropped the vase. "Hi, Julie," Frank said. Chris waved, and then knelt down to start picking up the glass. Julie was still speechless.  
  
"Uh, um, er..I, wha." she stammered incredulously. Chris took her hands in his, and looked into her face, searching it. This helped Julie find words. Plenty of them. "What are you doing here? How did you find me? What's the matter? What's going on?" she rattled off in panic.  
  
"Calm down, Julie," Frank said gently. "Everything is all right." Julie's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Everything is NOT all right. Everything is NOT ALL RIGHT!" she cried, getting really upset. She tore her hands out of Chris's and put them to her cheeks, swiping away anguished tears.  
  
Frank and Chris looked at each other, heartbroken. This was the last thing that they had wanted. Finally, Julie looked up again, with wet eyes and a tearstained but still remarkably beautiful face.  
  
"Just had to see for yourselves, did you? Happy now? Does THIS make you feel better?!" she cried through clenched teeth, shaking her wheelchair.  
  
"Julie-" Chris began. "NO!" she shouted. "Is this what you wanted to see me like? Or maybe you came to look for my grave! Maybe that would've been an even MORE lucrative tourist attraction!" she sobbed.  
  
"Julie," Chris eased. Julie wept into her hands. Chris gently placed a hand on her shaking shoulders, until the shuddering ceased. Chris tipped Julie's chin up and looked into her mesmerizing eyes.  
  
"I missed you," he said.  
  
*  
  
Rafe and Raven had started back to civilization through the woods when Jamal ran up to them. "Whoa! Hey, man, Rafe, what's up, dog?" he said, surprised.  
  
"Well, Caleb's lair, in up in flames that is, thanks to Raven," Rafe replied with pride. Raven stepped forward and hugged Jamal.  
  
"It's over, Jamal, I did it," she whispered. "I know," Jamal said. "Listen, I just came up this way to see what was going on, Ian and Danny are back there waiting for me," Jamal explained.  
  
Raven's eyes lit up. "Danny!" she cried, and took off running. "Raven, no, wait!" Jamal cried. He didn't want her to see Danny like this. But it was too late. Raven approached the clearing, and in the early morning sunshine, she saw Danny still laying in his father's arms.  
  
"Danny!" she cried again, dropping to her knees and putting his face in her hands. Danny smiled at her. "I just bumped my head, babe," he said, stroking her face. "I'm fine now."  
  
"Everyone is fine now," Rafe said, coming into the clearing with Jamal. Ian and Danny's eyes widened. "Rafe," Ian murmured.  
  
"Hey," Rafe said, waving. "Long story." "Is that your Dad?" Danny asked quietly. Raven beamed.  
  
"Yes," she said, before kissing Danny. It had been so long, she didn't care if it was in front of all of their dads. "Well, why don't we go back to town and tell everyone the good news?" Ian suggested. Everyone nodded happily.  
  
"First, though," Danny said. "Rafe, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Rafe looked slightly confused, but nodded.  
  
"Sure thing. We'll be back in a minute," Rafe said, and the two walked away.  
  
*  
  
"Michael!" screeched Christina. "What the hell do you think YOU'RE doing?!"  
  
Michael sat down next to her, calm, as if he were totally oblivious to the man he'd just punched and the fact that Christina was hysterical.  
  
"Christy," he began. "I've been thinking, and I miss you. We obviously belong together, I mean, we have a baby together-"  
  
"Wrong," Christina interrupted. "WE don't have anything. I might be pregnant, but we aren't going to have anything."  
  
Michael looked confused, like he couldn't believe that Christina wasn't thrilled. "Sound familiar, jerk?" she hissed.  
  
"But, I-" Michael stammered. He wasn't used to being shot down. "Get out of here, you worthless creep," Christina said. "Go home and wait for the restraining order to come in the mail."  
  
Brandon stood up, and glared at Michael. "I'd get the hell out of here before I call hospital security. I'm sure they'll lower you're severance package if you don't do as I say," he said smoothly.  
  
Michael slunk out of the room, fuming. "Are you all right?" Christina said worriedly, gently touching Brandon's cheek.  
  
Brandon smiled, and kissed Christina's hand. "Better than ever."  
  
* 


	45. 45

"What?" Julie asked in a tiny voice. " I said, I missed you," Chris repeated.  
  
The connection between the two was so strong, it was if Frank wasn't even there. Which was all right with him, he was ecstatic that Julie was alive, and that Chris would finally have somebody instead of being alone. Frank's mind was already wandering back to Port Charles, though, back to his wife and daughter.  
  
"Really?" Julie asked. Chris took her hands. "Yes. I've been the loneliest man alive ever since you left. My life has just had this void, and you're the only one that can fill it, Julie. I love you."  
  
Julie's eyes filled with gracious tears again. "Why did you run away?" Chris asked. Julie looked up, trying to sustain her tears.  
  
"Do I look like I could've kept up with a three year old, Chris?" Frank and Chris looked at each other. "I could've helped you, Julie, we could've been a family," Chris said.  
  
"Well, Julie, if it makes you feel any better, we still can't keep up with her," Frank said. Julie looked from one face to the other and back again. "What do you mean?" she asked. Frank and Chris laughed.  
  
'We'll tell you about it on the way," Chris replied. Julie looked panicked.  
  
"What? On the way to where?" Chris lifted Julie out of the wheelchair and into his arms. "Home."  
  
*  
  
Rafe and Danny returned after a few minutes. Danny came up to Raven, put his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on hers.  
  
"Come on, you guys," Rafe said to Ian and Jamal. "Let's give them a minute. We can start back." Ian and Jamal looked at Rafe in a funny way, and didn't move.  
  
"Come on!" Rafe urged. Jamal and Ian shrugged and followed, leaving Danny and Raven alone in the clearing.  
  
"Raven, I love you so much," Danny whispered. "I love you too," Raven said. Suddenly, Danny got down on one knee.  
  
"Raven, we both could've died last night. Who knows how much longer we have, you know?" Raven's heart was thumping in her chest. "Danny-" Danny held up his hand.  
  
"No, babe, just let me finish," he said. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering if I made the right choices. I don't want to waste anymore time being less than I could be. That's why I want to be your husband."  
  
Raven's jaw dropped slowly. "Raven Kovich, will you marry me?"  
  
Raven laughed happily, tears in her eyes. What else could she say? "Yes!"  
  
* Karen was at the front desk at GH going over some medical charts when the paramedics rushed in. Karen gasped in shock when she saw the two patients on the gurneys - Jack and Eli.  
  
"What's going on?" Karen demanded. "What happened?" The paramedic shrugged.  
  
"Don't know yet. Found 'em both on the side of the road, back where the girl crashed her Jeep. Don't know if they're hurt or anything, but they looked pretty upset, and they were half out of it, so we brought them in," the paramedic explained.  
  
Karen slid the earpieces of her stethoscope into her ears and placed the end on Eli's chest. Heartbeat was okay, same with Jack.  
  
"Okay, let's get them to a room. I'll check them out," Karen said. Just then, Lucy came through the elevator doors, and gasped in shock.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Jack! Eli! Karen, what's wrong with them, are they okay?" she demanded excitedly, rushing over. "I'm going to find out. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything," Karen promised, and whisked the two off into a room.  
  
Lucy speedily snatched her cell phone from her handbag and dialed Alison's house.  
  
"Alison! Tell Livvie we found Jack and Eli!" "What?! Where?!" Alison exclaimed. "I'm not sure yet, exactly, we're at GH, get over here quick!" Lucy said and snapped her phone shut.  
  
*  
  
At Alison's, Livvie had started shedding tears of joy and hugging Ali. The two women were thrilled to finally have good news.  
  
"Livvie! You know what this means?! It means my baby killed Caleb! She did it!" Alison gushed. "I know! And my boys are back!" Livvie cried.  
  
"If Raven defeated Caleb, then she'll be coming home, I've got to stay here and wait for her, you go to hospital," Alison assured Livvie.  
  
Livvie nodded enthusiastically and rushed off to GH to meet her family, while Alison waited for hers to come home.  
  
*  
  
Alison was pacing back and worth, taking occasional peeks out the window when suddenly Jamal came in, followed by Ian, and Rafe. RAFE?!  
  
"Rafe! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" Alison asked, overwhelmed as she approached the three beaming men.  
  
"Alison, it's been a long time," Rafe said as the two embraced. "Yeah!" Alison laughed, so happy to see him again. "So how did you get Ed to let you come back?" Alison asked curiously.  
  
Rafe grinned.  
  
"Well, his granddaughter needed a little help, that's all," he replied. Alison was so overcome with everything that she almost forgot.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Where's Raven? Is Caleb gone? Is she okay?" Just then, Raven and Danny entered, hand in hand. Rafe winked at Danny, and smiled at the two. "Yes, he's gone, and I'm better than ever," Raven said slyly.  
  
Ian, Jamal, and Alison exchanged happy but confused looks. Raven couldn't keep it secret, she had to tell them.  
  
"Danny and I are engaged!"  
  
* 


	46. 46 one chapter to go!

Livvie burst through the doors at GH, and frantically clambered to the front desk and Colleen, who wordlessly pointed down the hall.  
  
When Livvie got to the room, she saw Jack and Eli in beds next to one another. "Jack! Eli!" she cried, running to them and throwing an arm around each, then dispensing kisses. "Mom, stop, stop," Eli moaned. "Not in front of the cute intern," he whispered, shooting a glance at Carmen Quatermaine, Courtney and AJ Quartermaine's seventeen year old daughter.  
  
"Well, everything is as it should be with both of them. I'll leave you alone now," Karen reported happily.  
  
Livvie laughed, relieved to have her son back, back to her and to his completely untarnished, seventeen year old boy self.  
  
"Jack," she whispered, stroking his face and kissing him. "I missed you so much, I was so worried." "Does this mean he's dead? That bastard's gone for good?" Jack asked.  
  
Livvie smiled and nodded, and Jack pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you so much," he said into her hair. "I love you both so much. You guys are never leaving my sight again!" Livvie said.  
  
Jack and Eli raised their eyebrows at one another. "Aw, c'mon Mom, the only evil I have to face now is Storm. He's gonna let me have it for missing so many practices!" *  
  
"What?!" Alison, Jamal, and Ian exploded in unison. "Engaged," Danny repeated.  
  
"You're sixteen and eighteen! You can't get married!!" Ian exclaimed.  
  
Danny and Raven smiled at each other.  
  
"Dad, listen, we thought about this, and we realized that we've got to live everyday like it's our last. You should be able to understand that. I mean, remember that day Mom and I almost died in that car accident?" Danny explained.  
  
"Yeah, and you, Mom. You and Daddy's marriage wasn't exactly normal," Raven pointed out. Alison couldn't reply. The kids were right.  
  
"Listen, we love each other, and we want to be husband and wife, who knows when we might not have the chance anymore?" Raven said.  
  
Nobody in the room had any comeback. It was true, the kids did love each other. They were right, and right for each other. How could they possibly protest? If anyone understood true love, it was Ian, Eve, Ali, and Rafe.  
  
*  
  
That night, Christina sat in her room with Brandon. He was sitting behind her in the bed, his arms wrapped around her. They'd been talking for what had seemed like hours, realizing how much they had in common, including a fancy for the baby name of Chase, for a girl or a boy. Their blissful peace was interrupted by a phone call.  
  
"Now who could that be?" Christina asked. It wasn't Frank and Chris, they'd called earlier from the car, and told her the great news about Julie. Christina was really excited to meet her.  
  
"Hello?" Christina said. "Hey! How are you!? Lucy told me where to reach you!" Raven said. "Oh, hi, girl! Whew, I've been through what you wouldn't believe!" Raven laughed.  
  
"Yeah, me too! Listen though, I've got something to tell you." "You're pregnant too!" Christina exclaimed, half-joking. "No, but you're close," Raven hinted. "Oh my gosh! Just tell me!"  
  
"Danny and I are getting married!!!!" Christina almost dropped the phone, before squealing excitedly. "Ohhhhh! Raven! I am so happy for you! This is so great! When?!" "Tomorrow."  
  
Christina's heart sank. "Christina? You there?" Raven asked. "Yeah, yeah!" Christina replied, trying to hide her dissappointment. "Listen, you're going to be there, right? You've got to be my maid of honor!" Raven asked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Okay, great! Well, I've got to go, Mom and Eve and me have a million and one things to do by tomorrow! See you then!"  
  
Christina hung up, and settled back down in Brandon's arms. "Is there any way that I could make it to my best friend's wedding tomorrow?" she asked. Brandon sighed, and kissed Christina's collarbone.  
  
"Hmmm..well, I suppose that would be possible, that is, if your physician accompanies you."  
  
* 


	47. 47 The End!

Hey all! I warned you, this is a cheese-fest! It also happens to be the final chapter! Thanks so much for reading my fanfic, hope you liked it! Please please please R E V I E W!!!! Thanks!  
  
"Okay, everyone! Could I have your attention please?" Alison called, tapping her glass with a spoon. Everyone stopped chattering and waited.  
  
"Our bride is going to dance with her father now,' Ali announced, beaming. This seemed to catch Raven off guard. She looked at Jamal, as if to ask , Are you okay with this? Both he and Rafe had given her away earlier during the incredible ceremony. Jamal grinned at her reassuringly, looking proud. Raven smiled the most genuine smile as she turned to her father. He stood there, bathed in white light, smiling enormously, proud and happy, offering his daughter his hand, and looking more angelic than Raven (or Alison) had ever seen him look before.  
  
Raven returned the smile, and put her hand in Rafe's, and he led her onto the dance floor. All eyes were on the beautiful father and daughter, who embraced lovingly as "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden began to play. The lights dimmed, and a soft spotlight shone on Raven and Rafe.  
  
When you feel all alone And the world has turned it's back on you Give me a moment please To tame your wild wild heart I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you It's hard to find relief And people can be so cold  
  
The song played as Raven and her father danced heavenly across the floor, and for the moment, it seemed as if no one else in the world existed.  
  
When darkness is upon your door And you feel like you can't take anymore Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash Then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
Raven's head rested on Rafe's shoulder, and they could sense the feelings of love, relief, happiness, and peace in the room, radiating from them and everyone.  
  
When you feel all alone And a loyal friend is hard to find You're caught in a one way street With the monsters in your head When hopes and dreams are far away And you feel like you can't face the day  
  
Everyone in the shadowy dusk of the rest of the room watched in awe of the beauty and innocence, and the serene feeling that had fallen over the room. Christina's hands rested on her stomach as she leaned into Brandon's arms. Kevin put his arm around Lucy.  
  
Eve and Ian joined hands. Ricky put his hands on Sascha's shoulders. Karen stood between Ricky and Frank without feeling torn, for the first time in her life. Frank hugged Anastasia. Julie sat in her wheelchair between Frank and Chris. Chris had one hand on Julie's arm. Jack held Livvie, and Eli stood next to them. And as the town watched Raven and Rafe dance, all of the pain of the past weeks drifted away.  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash Then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
From his place in the corner, Ed looked on secretly, and a single tear slid down his cheek. He'd never seen his son so happy. He knew it was partially his love for his daughter, and perhaps partially the calm of knowing that she would be okay from now on, thanks to him.  
  
'Cause there has always been heartache and pain And when it's over you'll breathe again You'll breathe again  
  
Rafe kissed the top of Raven's head, and tightened his embrace in a hug. The song began to wind down.  
  
You're not alone No no Never alone You're not alone If you need to crash and burn you're not alone  
  
Raven inhaled deeply, and then opened her eyes. She gasped as she realized that she was alone. Her heart began to pound, and she knew what had happened.  
  
"Daddy?!" she cried out, looking around. Nobody was on the dance floor except her. It appeared that she was the only one in the room, since the rest of the guests were hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Daddy, no! Daddy! Please, no, Daddy!" Raven wailed as she fell to her knees.  
  
You're not alone No no Never alone  
  
Raven buried her face in her dress and cried.  
  
You're not alone  
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and through her tear-blurred eyes, she saw Danny. Her husband. He knelt down on one knee, and gently wiped the tears from Raven's eyes.  
  
She smiled through her teary eyes. Then Danny raised her to her feet, and kissed her before enveloping her in a tight embrace with his strong arms.  
  
Never alone  
  
* The End of Port Charles: Revelation 


End file.
